


Turn back Time

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [4]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: The great power was time.  Time to try again, time to fix the mistakes made.  Now with three years of knowledge Sean Renard must move forward to protect his family and his canton.  Can he make things better this time or is he doomed to failure?4th in the series: the veilThe timeline is after CHAPTER 17, before chapter 18 of falling through the veil, after s1e7 of Grimm





	1. Hadrian: second chance at family

Dec 20, 2011

 

Hadrian

 

Chapter 1: second chance at family

 

I'm not sure what happened.  It was barely dawn, the sun just starting to lighten up the sky, when I felt it.  I wasn't sure what it was at first.  All I knew was that it was agitated to the point of painful.  And it was easy enough to follow it to mr. Sean's room.  I was hesitant to enter but one look at him was enough.  Something was wrong.  

 

It was a bit like his power was shaking and flitting erratically.  There were rises and falls, slaps and spikes, his power fighting itself.  The tight twist of flesh of his full woge was even flinching.  His eyes were flicking back and forth but his body was unmoving.  So I crawled onto the bed.

 

He met my gaze and it was clear that he was afraid.  I wasn't sure if it would work but I thought I should try anyways.  So I pressed my power against his, caccooning it until he calmed.  I wasn't sure if it would work but it did.  And then he was babbling about keeping me safe this time and how he wouldn't lose me again.  

 

The promises falling from his lips were heartwarming in their simplicity.  He lost a child, a son, and that's who he thinks I am.  I had thought that he was just playing a part so that he could keep me.  I thought he was just telling everyone that he's my father so that I can stay with him.  I wondered why, why would he go through all this trouble for a stranger.  I wondered why he tries so hard.  I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop, the reason to reveal itself.  It didn't even occur to me that he could be benevolent in this.

 

He just wants a family.  That is perhaps to kindest reason anyone has ever helped me.  I've grown accustomed to others trying to use me.  It's all the more clear now that I can look back and think on it.  The Dursleys hated me with cold indifference.  They were the only ones to claim me as blood and they made sure I knew I was never wanted.  Dumbledore, the other professors, they all seemed to expect something from me.  Even the wizards and witches I've never met seem to think I owe them something.

 

Sirius even had expectations.  For all that he was my godfather and I would like to think he cared for me we were also strangers.  There was never time or opportunity for us to bond.  We never had the chance to just relax and talk, not even this past summer.  And when we landed here and he saw my face, he was horrified.  He drew back, disgusted.  I think he considered leaving me then.  I wonder how long before he would've left me behind.  It hurts to think about but it's a question that's haunted my nightmares as much as the sight of his corpse in that house.

 

Mr. Sean has no reason to care and yet he does.  He had no reason to take a chance on me but he did.  He could've left me to rot there in the hospital.  Hell, he could've left me alone in the house and let the other cops help me.  He didn't have to woge for me or stay in the room with me.  He didn't owe me anything.  

 

But he stayed and he's gone out of his way to spend time with me since.  He invites me to share breakfast with him, usually toast and jam but sometimes eggs and hash.  He sips his coffee and talks about his day, his job.  He tells me when he'll be going to the mayor's office for the day or when he'll be in court.  He reminds me which tutors are coming by each day.  He's always trying to keep me involved.

 

I know he checks in with Trevor while he's gone.  He also texts my tutors.  Sometimes he'll swing by for lunch but usually I don't see him again until evening.  And when he gets home it's with a smile.  He settles on the couch and we talk.  Sometimes he tells me about his day or asks about mine.  He encourages me to learn and ask questions.  And when we eat supper together he always serves me first.  He always makes sure that I'm included.  It's strange to be so cared for after so long of being a burden. 

 

He never treats me like a burden.  He is always eagar to listen or even just to sit quietly with me.  He doesn't ask much of me, only that I not cause trouble.  I've wondered if maybe he was lonely.  I've wondered if he just wants a companion, a family.  But it's more than that.  He thinks we are family.  But I'm not his son.  I'm just a stranger and as soon as he realizes that he'll chase me away.  

 

I leave him to his phone call and take a minute to gather myself.  It shouldn't have had that strong of an effect on me but it did.  Ive grown accustomed to my place here.  I love my teachers.  I love the freedom and safety of this home.  I love that no one is trying to kill me or use me.  I love that I have a future, I didn't before.  And I love him for all that he's done for me.  But it's going to hurt so much when he casts me away.

 

I can get angry, I suppose.  I could lash out or complain or rebel.  I could make him hate me so that it will hurt less when he makes me leave.  But I don't want that.  I like spending time with him.  I like living here in this amazing condo.  I like the way he smiles back at me when we talk and the sound of his laugh.  I wish I was his son, I really do.

 

But if wishes were horses the dreamers would ride.  So I can either enjoy my time here or I can make us both miserable.  I would rather be happy.  I've had so little in my life to be happy about.  And who knows, he may decide to let me stay.  Maybe he needs me too.  Maybe we can be a family.

 

I glance over at the tree, a great big green thing all wrapped up in blue and white.  I was surprised when he asked me to pick out the tree.  There were so many different kinds and colors.  They were all so beautiful and a bit overwhelming to be honest.  But it was also exciting.  The Dursleys never even let me touch their tree or decorations.  But Mr. Sean, he wanted me to help pick it out.  

 

The store was packed with far too many people but most were smiling and happy.  Everywhere you looked was something singing or glowing or blinking.  There were displays of winter villages, snow globes galore, and more ornaments than you could ever want.  I was never allowed around such things before and it was almost scary, but also so amazing.  He encouraged me to touch, to press the buttons and watch them light up.  He let me pick the tree and ornaments and praised my choices.  

 

We came home with far too much stuff and the living room was a mess.  Still, he was patient as he rolled up his sleeves and helped me set up the tree.  He would hand me an ornament or get me to help wrap the ribbons and garland around it.  He even let me put on the star, a large white wire piece.  And when we finished with that he gave me the little village scenes he bought.  

 

I was shocked. Yes I had stared at the scenes and yes they were beautiful but I didn't even see him grab them.  One scene is of an ice rink with skaters dancing.  The couple on it reminded me of mom and dad, Lily and James.  And the other had a little bridge and kids playing along it.  I cried when he gave them to me.  I doubt he understood why but he seemed glad that I liked them.  We set them up on the breakfast counter.

 

That was the first time I really considered staying here with him.  I don't know if I can, he may still chase me away.  But it was then that I wished that he was my dad.  I bet he would be an awesome dad.  And he has done so much for me, I should help him.  There isn't much I can do or offer, but I can help take care of him when he's sick.  So I wonder to the kitchen to make a quick bowl of oatmeal and a plate of fruit.

 

He smiles when I return with the tray.  And while he's still weak he pushes himself up to sit against the headboard.  I hand over the tray and when he waves me up I join him on the bed.  It should be more awkward than it is but it's not.  I feel safe and comfortable with him.  So I settle in beside him while he eats.  He offers me some of the sliced apples, he knows I like those.  Already he looks to be regaining his strength.

 

When he finally speaks it startled me a bit, only because it was so quiet, "Thank you for the breakfast."

 

I offer a smile and a no problem.  He settles back, turning slightly towards me, "I appreciate your help.  I'm not sure what happened but whatever you did worked amazingly."

 

I shrug helplessly.  He doesn't seem to expect an answer because he goes on to say, "I've been thinking and I would like to run something by you."

 

I nod so he continues, "I would like to invite my mother to stay with us.  She's a full hexenbiest and very knowledgeable.  I think she would greatly enjoy teaching you about your Zauber heritage.  Certainly she can teach you more than me and more than Mr. Calvert as well.  What do you think?"

 

His mother?  What should I think?  She'll know that I'm not his son, won't she?  She'll know that this is all a lie.  And when it was just us I guess it didn't matter but if he's going to introduce me to his family, I don't know.  So I chew my lip and ask, "But would she want to meet some strange kid you found on a case?"

 

An odd look passes his face, gone before I could decipher it.  His arm drapes over my shoulders and pulls me close.  Then he asks, "What about it concerns you?"

 

What kind of question is that?  So I answer, "I'm not really your son.  Won't she be mad about that?"

 

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I suppose we should discuss this.  You have no one to claim you, no record of your existence anywhere.  There are so few Zauberbeist in the world that I could probably name them all, or most.  And yet you've just appeared out of nowhere.  Do you know why I tell people you're my son?"

 

He seems to expect an answer so I shake my head no.  He continues, "Because I lost a child."

 

His fingers card through my hair as he pulls me close.  His eyes kind as he continues to explain, "My life has not been the best.  As a halfbreed I have little value to the Wesen side of things.  As a royal bastard I'm a liability.  My half brother Eric, my fathers heir, hates me with a passion and has spent his life making me miserable."

 

I can understand that.  The Dursleys were the same.  Still he explains, "I fell in love once, Joselyn.  She was a beautiful hexen with soft red hair and a kind compassionate heart.  All she wanted from life was to help others."

 

He leans back to meet my eyes before he continues, "She conceived my child, our son.  But Eric made attempts on her life and I had to send her away.  She was killed.  My own half brother ordered the murder of my wife and child.  I know she was killed and there was nothing I could do about it."

 

He catches my hands as they tug at my shirt.  His voice soft as he continues, "My child would be fifteen by now.  My child would be a Zauberbeist, a full blooded.  My son would have green eyes like his mother and her gentle heart."

 

His fingers wipe away my tears.  I didn't even realize I was crying.  His voice is soothing as he talks, "I know that you've been through a lot. I know that you don't like to talk about it, it's okay though I hope you open up more in time.  I'm a father without a son and you're a child without a father.  It's possible you could be mine.  It would make sense if you are and no one would argue."

 

I duck my head but he lifts my chin back up until I meet his eyes.  Just as softly he asks, "Would it be so bad?  Would being my son be so wrong?  We could be a family.  We can even do blood testing if you want.  But honestly, I don't need all that.  I know in my heart that you are my son.  I know it will take time but if you're willing, I want us to be a family.  I want to be your father, even if we don't share blood.  What do you think?"

 

I can only nod along.  Great sobs shake my frame and I can't catch my breath.  It's all I ever wanted.  It's the only thing I ever wanted.  A family, I can finally have a family!  And he won't get mad that I'm not really his.  Well, he still may but he says he won't.  He promises and so far he hasn't broke a promise.  We can be a family.  Yes, that's what I want.


	2. 2: Sean: A day in bed

Sean

 

Chapter 2: A day in bed

 

We spend most of the day in bed.  My hands no longer shake but walking to the bathroom is about as far as I can go.  I feel worn down and weak but hopeful.  This is my chance to fix so many mistakes.  I settle in bed with a book though my mind is far from the pages.

 

I know where we went wrong before.  We showed our hand too soon.  My sweet Hadrian would show his power in impressive bursts.  It gained too much attention too fast.  We built up a coven to strong too quickly.  And we didn't have enough defenses in place.  This time will be better.  This time we'll be more careful to hide his true strength.  

 

I'll teach him meditation and stress keeping his powers pulled back.  I let him run free last time, that was my mistake.  This time I'll be more watchful.  I wont let him fall prey to drugs or hormones.  Last time all those burst of overwhelming panic came about because he wasn't ready.  He let others lead him and I didn't stop or limit them.  This time I'll be more cautious, more alert.

 

I invite Hadrian to spend the day in my room after texting Mr. Derby to let him know today's lessons are canceled.  I also text Trevor to give him the day off.  Hadrian crawls into bed with two journals and a bag full of different colored pens.  I knew about the journals but I haven't really had a chance to look through them yet.  The front of the first notebook says water Wesen in large curving calligraphy.  

 

He opens to a page, about the tenth in, that contains a drawing of a mermaid from the side.  The drawing is well done and colored beautifully.  It shows the jaw himging on the shoulder joints and the long teeth curved upward.  It shows the spiked fins along the spine as well as the flared hood which presents as hair.  It's exceptionally well drawn, especially since I doubt Trevor has ever seen one before.  He must have drawn it by Hadrians descriptions of their appearance.

 

"The drawing is beautifully done," I offer as compliment.

 

Hadrian smiles proudly, "Yeah, Trevor is awesome.  He's been drawing all of the Wesen for me, even when all he has to go on is my word."

 

He's clearly very proud of his friend so I nod along, "Perhaps he can draw something for us to frame."

 

His eyes light up in childish excitement, "Really!  I'll ask him.  I bet he'll be really excited."

 

Probably not as excited as Hadrian.  But I meant my offer, the drawing is really good.  And should his other works be of similar quality I would have no problem commissioning artwork from him.  I wonder if he paints or if it's just drawings.  Perhaps I can get him to draw a collage of wesen.  Or perhaps portraits of Hadrian and myself.  It's worth the asking at least.  I turn back to the drawing.

 

The page opposite holds writing in three different colored inks.  It's all written in beautiful looping letters that make me wonder again how he can write so beautifully and yet his education is so far behind.  I know that he's not from this world but surely some education woukd cross over.  It would seem as though his education focused solely on magic without any grasp of the larger world.  It helps that he doesn't have to unlearn the history of his world but I still wish his professors had taught him something useful, like mathematics, biology, economics, trade.  But I have him now and I can easily correct what his knowledge is lacking.

 

The first paragraph in black seems to be a written description of the creatures appearance.  It goes over the physical features in detail and points out the miniscule hooks along their palms and forearms that aid in hunting.  I shudder at the memory.  I had forgotten that my foolish son had gone swimming with a mermaid so recently.  I really need to discuss that with him.

 

The second paragraph is in blue and details the history and traditions of mermaids.  It mentions that they tend to stay in warmer waters even if they can survive in the cold.  It mentions their manor of reproduction and how they devour the men after mating.  It discusses the human male forms and how they do not have the ability to woge but any daughters they have will.  It discusses how they live in packs, or schools rather, and that they share the responsibility of raising the children as a community.

 

The third paragraph is in green and much shorter than the two previous.  It mentions that they are sensitive to chemicals in the water, because of this they can't go in to treated pools.  They also react badly to Kershite medicine so often go with tranks or other remedies.  It mentions that they give birth in the water, much like a shark.  It also says they primarily eat fish and meat and most can't stomach dairy.  That's something I didn't know.  So I ask how he learned that.

 

He ducks his head with a blush, "Marlee told me.  We talked a lot before she left."

 

I glance back down at the drawing, "Do you understand how rare that is?"

 

He looks up with a bashful smile, "Yeah, but she knows I want to become a healer and she said that she was okay with me knowing."

 

I share a smile with him.  It's wonderful that he's gaining the trust of so many.  I couldn't be prouder of how he handled their meeting.  I ask if I can look at other entries and he nods.  The following pages are blank but the previous entry is for naiads.  

 

Again there are the different colored paragraphs and a small detailed drawing.  There is also written in red by the drawing a warning that they greatly fear mermaids.  They don't seem to possess the same weakness for chemicals but get sick if they're in salt water for too long.  I guess that's why they stick to freshwater areas.

 

The one before that is a folterseele.  They are a bit like a poison dart frog and secrete a poison called betrachotoxin.  This poison is extremely deadly and very powerful.  There is a potion to stop the secretion but it leaves a noticeable disfigurement that would draw attention.  There is a list in red of the uses of the poison in tranks as well as ways to kill them.

 

I raise an eyebrow at that.  Glancing at Hadrian I see his nose wrinkled in displeasure as he frowns down at the book.  I can't help but point to the entry.  He looks up and sighs, "It was in the book Mr. Burkhart let me borrow.  His books are all mixed up and focus on how to kill."

 

He points to the potion cure listed in purple ink, "I found this in a book at the spice shop so I added it here and in his book."  

 

Theres a stubborn set to his jaw as he adds, "I figured if he was gonna consider killing someone then he should first consider helping them."

 

That's a good thing to consider.  Especially if the Wesen in question wants to be cured.  But him mentioning the spice shop reminds me of the danger he's in.  I can't make him stop going.  Not without a good explaination as to why.  And I can't exactly tell him that a person he likes is a threat.  But I still need to warn him to be cautious.   Perhaps if I plant the seeds he will be watchful.

 

So I hand back the notebook and adopt a concerned expression.  I keep accusation out of my tone as I speak, "I'm a little worried about you spending time down at the spice shop."

 

He frowns back with a question, "Why?  I haven't caused trouble.  Mr. Freddie said I'm welcome anytime."

 

I stroke his arm to sooth.  I don't want him upset with me after all.  But I do need him to k ow the danger he's in.  So I tell him, "Mr. Calvert works with the laufer, the resistance.  He gathers information to pass along to them."

 

He frowns, clearly trying to work it out.  So I explain, "He passes them information about me and my canton.  He has probably already told them about you.  I imagine they are very curious because it was the laufer that was supposed to protect Joselyn and our child.  They will no doubt be concerned by your appearance."

 

He frowns down at his lap, "But I haven't told him anything.  Not really."

 

I pull him close and explain, "It's not just what you tell him.  It's also what he sees.  He knows you are a full Zauber.  He knows you brew exceptionally, amazingly strong tranks that are found nowhere else.  He knows you have a desire to become a healer."

 

I stroke my fingers through his hair.  His brow is furrowed in confusion as he asks, "But anyone woukd know that."

 

I nod, "Yes, but when you're powerful you can either be an asset or a threat."

 

His eyes widen in surprise.  Clearly he didn't realize that.  So I add, "I'm not powerful enough as a halfbreed to be a benefit to them as a Wesen.  And though I have royal blood I am a bastard which severely limits any political power I could offer.  I'm mostly ignored because I'm not worth the trouble of courting or eliminating."

 

He frowns, "But I thought the laufer helped you before."

 

Good, he's been listening.  So I explain, "My mother is powerful, beautiful, and influential.  She seduced the leader of the laufer when I was young, only twelve, to get his help in protecting me from my fathers wife.  They helped protect Joselyn because of the benefit having both her and my mother aiding them would bring.  I wasn't worth considering."

 

He huffs angrily, "Well that's stupid of them."

 

I agree, "Yes, but it's how things are.  You, however, are a different story."

 

He looks up warily, so I tell him, "You are powerful, amazingly so.  You have a lot of natural talent and an ability to be liked by anyone who meets you.  The laufer would greatly desire to own you."

 

He tenses up so I'm quick to reassure him, "I will protect you.  I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.  But you must be aware that out of the two of us you are the more powerful, the bigger asset, the greatest threat.  And you're young enough that they will try to influence you."

 

He picks at the hem of his shirt, his eyes unfocused, shoulders slumped.  I stroke his back and give him a moment to think it through.  His voice is oddly calm when he asks, "How do I avoid that?  How to I get them to leave me alone?"

 

"You keep your power hidden whenever possible," I answer.  "Meditation will help with that.  They already know about the tranks but they haven't seen your power manifest yet so the longer we can keep that from them the safer you will be."

 

He nods.  So I add, "You will have to be very careful who you spend time with.  Trevor, your tutors, your counciler, they are all trustworthy.  Mr. Calvert is kind but he will not keep your secrets.  And Adalind, well, she is likely to betray us so don't tell her anything you don't want our enemies to learn."

 

He looks back wide eyed, "If she's likely to betray us then why is she here?"

 

I stroke his back, "Just because someone hurt you doesn't mean they can't be useful.  Just because you don't trust someone it doesn't mean that you can't gain something from them.  Such is the way of life."

 

He looks distressed and is quickly lost in thought.  As evening falls I call for supper to be delivered.  He leaves the bed long enough to get it when it comes and returns with the meal.  Its a simple salmon, asparagus, and boiled potatoes with a salad.  He eats mechanically, his thoughts clearly distracting him.  I give him time.  He'll talk when he's ready.

 

"Is that why you didn't like me swimming with Marlee?" He asks quietly.

 

I snort a laugh, "No, that was my worry that she would mate and eat you.  I only just got you.  I'm not ready to lose you yet."

 

He smiles.  His voice is a little shaky, "I'll be careful around Mr. Freddie."

 

I nod back, "And take care not to smoke anything he offers you.  He's known to sell a very addictive drug called J.  It only affects Wesen but it causes uncontrolled woging, rapid and extreme emotional shifts, and severely lowered inhibitions."

 

He pales at that but quickly agrees to be careful.  And when I insist that he only go there with Trevor present he agrees. At least now he won't become addicted to that poison. And this time I won't let him get so overwhelmed.  So that's one less worry for me.  


	3. Trevor: more than meets the eye

Trevor

 

Chapter 3: more than meets the eye

 

I'm not sure what happened the past couple days to but it's clear something has changed.  It started tuesday, three days ago, when Mr. Renard called sick and told me to take the day off.  For all that he's only a halfbreed he's still a Zauber and there isn't much that can take them down.  I wondered briefly if he was poisoned or injured.  But I'm paid to guard not to question so I let it go.

 

Yesterday I showed up on time to a very distracted Hadrian.  Mrs. Atlene, his tutor for the morning, must have noticed it too because she stuck with reviewing for the day.  Unfortunately, he got more than half of the questions wrong.

 

She gives it up as a bad job and moves him into the kitchen.  He comes to life more as he moves about.  Homemade breaded eggplant with some creamy cheese sauce is on the menu.   With that he cooks up some sweet potato fries, some boiled carrots, and cornbread muffins.  

 

That's one good thing about this job, the perks are awesome.  I get to guard a sweet kid who follows orders easily.  I get awesome pay and access to places I normally wouldn't go to.  I get amazing restaurant quality meals for free.  Granted, some of it I never would've eaten before, but I haven't tried anything yet that I didn't love.  Yep, this job is the best.

 

Hadrian grins as he plates it up and passes it to me.  Mrs. Atlene joins us at the table and soon enough we're eating and laughing.  And just like I thought, the food is amazing.  Who would've thought that eggplant would taste so good?  My brother teases me for eating frofro food.  I tell him he doesn't know what he's missing out on.  

 

Mrs. Atlene leaves early, it's only eleven but it's clear that he isn't focused today.  Hadrian packs a bag with the lunch and asks me to drive him by the precinct. He also grabs his backpack with his notebooks in it so I guess were going to the spice shop later.  I ask as much and get an affirmative.  But he also turns quiet and thoughtful.

 

The police station is busy with lunch time deliveries and small time criminals.  I stay close to Hadrian, keeping him in front of me.  At least he's more focused now.  Though he does get distracted by the two bauershwein cops struggling to contain a drunk hasslishlin Santa.  Now that's something you don't see every day.  Two more cops, Kershite by the lack of woge, rush forward to help herd the drunk away.

 

Hadrian offers shy smiles to the officers as we pass.  Several of them call out greetings.  We manage to pass through unbothered.   Mr. Renard sits in his office with a desk full of forms and folders.  He smiles when Hadrian slips in and quickly moves to clear the desk.  Hadrian helps to stack the files out of the way and sets out the lunch.

 

"Not that I mind but what brought the two of you here?" He asks.

 

Hadrian shrugs, eyeing him worriedly, "I thought you might like lunch."

 

Mr. Renard smiles back, "Well I do appreciate the thought.  This smells and looks delicious."

 

Hadrian perks up at that.  It's amazing how the simplest compliments can make him so happy.  It says a lot about his life before too.  I lean against the wall beside the door, watching the bullpen to give them a bit of privacy.  I can still hear their soft conversation.  Worry colors Hadrians words as he asks Mr. Renard how he's feeling today.  He responds that he's feeling better.

 

Two cops in plain clothes come in with a fushbau woman with long blonde hair.  By the sound of it they caught her stealing from stores in the mall.  The black man takes the bag 'to evidence' leaving the other cop behind.  The woman is shaking and refusing to look at him.  When she glances this way I woge.  The cop looks up.  Grimm!

 

I tense up for a fight but he turns back to lecture the woman on stealing.  What in the hell?  Where did a Grimm come from?  And why is he scolding her like he's putting her in time out? Shouldn't he be doing the whole 'off with her head' thing? I shift against the door to lean in and ask, "You know about him?"

 

Hadrian blinks up confused but Mr. Renard smiles.  His answer is a shock, "Yes, the Grimm works for me."

 

What in the hell?  How did that happen?  Why didn't I know?  Surely I would've meet him or heard about him before now.  But I guess not.  If they say he's okay then I'm not gonna argue.  Its not my place to make waves, I just follow orders. I do watch him closely but beyond doing his job he doesn't pay attention to others.  The other cop returns and they take the woman off to booking, where ever that is.

 

Hadrian moves up beside me and with a smile he says he's ready to go.  I glance back at Mr. Renard but he still appears unbothered by having a Grimm so close.  So I pull Hadrian forward and we head out.  It's easy to navigate us back out.  There are more people coming than going and several more call a greeting to Hadrian who politely answers. 

 

He explains about the Grimm as we drive.  I had heard rumors that a Grimm was seen in the city but I had thought it was rumor.  Or more likely that it was a Grimm passing through.  Man that's going to take some getting used to.  But if they say he's cool then he's cool.  I just have to warn the guys at the gym.  I doubt they'll believe me but man, I never thought I'd meet a Grimm.

 

The spice shop is quiet when we arrive.  Freddie comes out all smiles when he sees us.  For some reason Hadrian tenses up for a moment.  It's odd.  Maybe it has something to do with how his behavior has been off all morning.  Freddie doesn't seem to notice.

 

Hadrian asks about the potions Freddie sells for him.  The wound healer has sold like crazy so Hadrian agrees to make some more.  They have a system worked out like that.  Freddie provides the supplies and sells them from his shop while Hadrian brews the tranks.  They split it eighty to twenty with freddie cutting weekly checks.

 

The cauldron is already on the table as well as the jars of ingredients.  I guess Freddie was expecting us.  I settle on the chaise lounge in the corner while Hadrian gets started.  He lights the fire and adds two cups of water to the pot.  I ask, "Anything you need me to do?"

 

He looks lost for a minute before he lights up with an idea.  Turning he wonders the bookshelf and pulls down three books.  He returns with them, flipping through until he reaches a section on hundjager.  He sets that one down on the low table in front of me before shifting through the second.  That one he stops on a Mauvis Dentis.  The third he opens up to an entry about the Verat.

 

I raise an eyebrow but he just meets my gaze and asks, "Can you draw these two for me?  I wanted to add them to my journals."

 

I agree so he goes back to setting up his potion.  I pull out the canine journal and flip to an empty place.  The journals are thick heavy things with plain pages so its easy enough to add another entry.  I start with the hundjager.  I spare a glance at Hadrian measuring something that looks like sand into the boiling pot.

 

The next half hour I focus on the drawing, the lines and shading.  It surprises me when I glance up and Hadrian is kneeling beside the table copying the information for the Mauvis Dentis in the feline book.  Four colored pens sit next to his hand as he goes back and forth between them.  There seems to be quite a lot of information for him to jot down.

 

The bell rings and voices drift in from the other room.  The conversation whispered and urgent.  Hadrian blinks up, first at the storeroom and then at me.  When I ask him what's up he whispers back, "Does Mr. Freddie really sell drugs?"

 

Oh, hell, what to say.  I shrug, "I don't know what all he sells.  It's not my business."

 

Hadrian frowns.  The bell rings again as the customer leaves.  The timer goes off and Hadrian is quick to jump up and stir his mixture.  Soon he's slicing and crushing and adding it in.  I finish the drawing and move on to the Mauvis Dentis.

 

Twenty minutes pass before Hadrian wonders back.  This time he takes the canine journal and starts filling in the information.  First he writes about the hundjager themselves.  He leaves spaces between the paragraphs, I guess for extra information.  Then he writes in the information about the Verat.  

 

The bell chimes again and a womans voice is heard.  Shes listing ingredients that I couldn't repeat if I tried but it gains Hadrians attention.  We both hear Freddie jump.  His voice frightened as he offers to quickly gather up the supplies.  Hadrian sets down his pen and wonders cautiously to the door.  I follow as quiet as I can.

 

The woman is medium height with short blond hair and an arrogant sneer.  She is perhaps in her forties.  But then she woges hexen, so shes probably older.  No way am I touching that.  I tap Hadrian to back off but instead he steps out, back straight.  His voice clear as he ask Freddie for some book.  

 

Freddie startled a moment, his arms full of jars, his woge still in full force.  Then he nods over to one of the shelves behind the counter.  The woman stares a bit to hard at Hadrian who ignores her like she isn't even there.  I follow close behind but I keep her in my sights.  No way am I trusting a hexen.

 

She clears her throat twice before Hadrian glances over.  She looks at him expectantly but he just turns back around.  What in the hell had gotten into him?  The woman snaps her fingers at him and he woges.

 

Not just a partial woge but a full on woge.  Even Freddie and I jump.  His power spikes and swirls but doesn't seem to leave the room.  The he turns and his woge shivers away.  What in the hell?!  What was that?

 

The woman is still staring, still startled.  But in a quiet respectful tone she introduces herself, "My name is Catherine Shade.  You must be Sean's son."

 

Hadrian turns back to her, his eyes cold and angry.  He slams the book on the counter harder than necessary.  With exaggerated motions he points to an entry while never breaking her gaze.  She sniffs and shifts in front of him.  Clearly unsure what to do.  Freddie is still hiding behind the shelves, wide eyes watching.

 

I shift closer slowly to better see the book.  The image is drawn of a person twisted in pain.  Their features distorted and melted.  I glance back up at him but he still hasn't broken eye contact with the woman.  She shifts and glances around.  Clearly she's being threatened.

 

With false bravado she turns on her heels and tells Freddie that she'll return later for her order.  Hadrian snaps back, "No, maam, you will not!"

 

What in the hell?  Hadrian stands there angrily watching her as she leaves.  And she does leave, quickly.  As soon as the door closes I turn to him with a what the hell!  He blinks back at me, "This is the potion she was going to brew."

 

I look again at the twisted image on the page.  Okay, so maybe there was a good reason for that.  Hadrian then turns on Freddie, "You will not help her brew such potions!  I don't care who she thinks she is, You!, will not help her!"

 

Freddie is quick to agree.  Not that I blame him.  Hell, I'll agree too.  And damn, the kid is powerful.  Freddie slowly puts the jars back on the shelves.  His eyes are still wide, his ears twitching nervously.  Hadrian ignores is both to return to his potion.  Freddie stays quiet as he finishes putting everything in its place.  We share a look as he passes.  Yeah, thank God the kid is one of the good guys.


	4. Sean: necessary calls

Sean

 

Chapter 4: necessary calls 

 

I warned Wu that I would be taking calls this morning. He agreed to run interference should I need. I already spoke with Hadrian last night. He still seems cautious but I think that may be nerves. He worries that my mother won't like him. I've tried to reassure him that isn't true but I suppose he'll have to meet her to see. And I know part of his fear is because he isn't my blood. But I have a plan for that as well.

 

It wasn't an easy decision.  For all that I told Hadrian that it's for the best I do have my own reservations.  For one, I know my mother.  I know how she thinks and how she reacts.  I should've realized before that she posed a threat but I just didn't want to see it.  After all, everyone wants to believe the best of their mother.

 

Mother, for all that she loves me, has never thought much of my Wesen side.  Oh, she loves that I have royal blood.  She loves that I've built my career up as quickly as I have.  Shes proud of my accomplishments and has celebrated with me every time.  But from the time I was twelve and it became obvious that I couldn't brew a single trank she gave up on my Wesen side.  She shrugged it off as weak and useless.

 

She acknowledges that I have her blood, her exalted bloodline.  She has encouraged me for years to have a child so that she can pass on the knowledge of her craft.  She considers my Zauber side to be too weak to count as Wesen and sees me as nothing more than a liability.  It's why she turned on Hadrian the first time.   

 

My mother is powerful and intelligent.  With her skills and knowledge she would make an exemplary coven mother.  It's what I wanted for her last time but she never liked when she didn't know something and she often lashed out at her supposed enemy.  I'm hoping that now if I tell her everything upfront it will help avoid her viewing him as a threat.   

 

Hadrian is a sweet boy, always was and always will be.  She should've never mistaken him for a threat but I understand.  I understand why she reacted as she did even if it makes me furious.  But it's not something I can hold against her.  I need her help.  I need her on my side.  And while I don't trust her anymore I will still give her power in my canton.  Because she is my mother and I know that I need her help for our coven to be strong.

 

She answers quickly enough.  Her tone questioning,  "Hello, Sean, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"Hello, mother," I reply respectfully.  "I have news and an offer."

 

"I'm listening," she says.

 

I take a breath and tell her, "I found my son, Hadrian.  He's the right age and appearance to be Joselyn's."

 

She clears her throat, her tone full of disbelieve, "Sean, my dearest, Joselyn died with the babe."

 

"I know," I offer back.  "And there is much that I will explain when you get here, should you come.  I tell you he would fit because that is who I'm telling everyone he is.  And I would like to build a coven around him.  He is a full Zauberbeist though he is young."

 

"A full zauber?" She questions.  "Why do you have him?"

 

"I will explain that as well," I respond.  "If you could come here I will explain everything in person."

 

She goes quiet for a moment.  I can hear the suspicion in her silence.  So I'm quick to offer more, "I have found that I am ready now for a family, a child.  I have claimed this boy as my son and I intend to raise him as my own.  He is untrained, with only myself and a fushbau to teach him.  Meet him yourself and decide."

 

She hums, "And you are certain that he is untrained?  You are certain that he is unclaimed?"

 

"Come and meet him, mother, and you will see that I speak the truth," I tease her.

 

She goes silent a moment, contemplative.  But I know my mother.  I know that she will accept.  She couldn't possibly do anything else.  The simple fact that the boy is a full Zauber and unclaimed will draw her here.  She would never leave him to the Shades hexens.  Her dislike of them goes back half a century.  So she will come, of that I'm sure.

 

She hums and agrees, just as I knew she would.  She agrees to come in a months time.  That's good, it'll give me time to get Hadrian ready to meet her.  She offers to bring hexens with her but I decline.  I know who she'll bring, the same as last time.  And while I know they were loyal last time they don't fit in my plans now.  Or at least not yet. 

 

And for all that Hadrian liked Tara and Evelyn I'm not ready for him to be with them again.  And I don't think he's ready either.  I don't think he was ready last time.  So I'll protect him, even if I have to stop him from meeting others.  This time I'm going to let him be a boy for a few years more before I toss him to the hexens.  Hopefully we can avoid the panic attacks we dealt with last time.

 

We spend a few minutes with her telling me of her coven.  Nothing important, just common gossip.  And its nice to hear from her.  Usually a few years pass between our calls.  But she's quick enough to end the call.  No doubt she wants to look into Hadrian before she comes here.  So long as she gives him a chance I know he'll win her over.

 

My next call is both more and less stressful.  It took a while for me to decide who to bring in.  I considered each hexen and those linked to them.  I still want to build a strong coven around Hadrian but this time we'll go about it differently.  This time I want warriors, not just healers.  I want hexens who will be strong in a fight.  Those who aren't distracted by the drama that comes with covens.

 

A woman picks up, her voice thickly accented.  I introduce myself, "Hello, my name is Sean Renard.  My mother is Elizabeth Lascelles, perhaps you've heard of her?"

 

"Yes, I know who you are, Bastard Prince," she responds, "What did you need?"

 

"I am calling for Carmen Rivera and Nina Perez," I offer instead.

 

She huffs, "I am Rosa Perez, Nina is my daughter.  What do you need?"

 

Of course it would be their mother to answer.  As I recall they are both already employed in law enforcement which made the transfer easier.  I can't remember ever speaking with their mother before but hopefully she is amenable to my plan.

 

"I have a mutually beneficial arrangement that I would like to offer to your daughters," I offer.

 

She huffs, "And what is this arrangement?"

 

It's not uncommon for offers to go through others first. In fact once mother agrees to come here any other offers will come through her. It's far more unusual for a Zauberbeist to send out a call. But as I'm only half and this is on behalf of my son then it shouldn't look too bad on us. It is a hit to my pride but one I'm willing to take.

 

I could've waited until mother arrives and have her do it but I don't want to wait. Mother is still a variable but I know that Carmen and Nina will be loyal and fierce defenders, not to mention teachers, for Hadrian. And if I let mother search for hexens first then she'll go looking for breeders first, not fighters. But I know what is to come and I know who we need. Mother will simply have to accept my decision.

 

She waits patiently, so I explain, "I have recently found my son, a full Zauberbeist, and I am looking to build a coven for him.  He is fifteen, will be sixteen next summer, and has not been around hexens or zaubers before now.  Because of this I would like to bring in some strong hexens to help teach him our ways."

 

She hums in interest, "And you are looking for my daughters?"

 

"Yes, maam," I answer.  "I am aware that both work in law enforcement.  I, myself, am a police captain.  It would be easy enough for them to transfer here.  And I think that they would benefit from our association as well."

 

She's silent now but I can feel that already she is interested.  So I offer, "Neither my son nor I are looking to have children yet but I do want him to have a stable coven to ground him.  He is quite powerful, more so than I expected.  And I would be willing to welcome your daughters for a visit into my canton should they wish to meet us first."

 

"You have hexens now, yes," she asks.

 

A good question, because normally its the hexens who make these calls. But I dont trust Adalind or her mother to do this right. They would push their own agenda and I can't allow that. Our future is important enough for me to make the first offer. At least to these two hexens. 

 

I answer, "The Shade coven has worked with me for years but two were lost recently to melifer attacks.  That is no longer an issue and the two remaining will most likely be leaving soon."

 

"Why do they leave?" She asks.

 

Well, I can't exactly say that I expect betrayal now can I.  So I answer, "Because I refuse to let them be a danger to my son."

 

She hums thoughtfully, "We will visit.  Not this week but the next.  Saturday, perhaps, if that works, yes?"

 

I agree, it works just fine. And with them coming before mother gets here it will work out all the better. Hopefully it all goes well. And perhaps if mother is still suspicious then their being here will help convince her.  She says goodbye and hangs up the phone.  

 

I glance out at the bullpen, busy as it is this time of year.  Wu heads this way, a file in hand. I nod and wave him through.  I set aside my personal phone and ready myself for the paperwork to come.  I think the sisters will fit in well here.  And there's nothing more I can do until we meet them.

 

I wish that I didn't have to lower myself so but in this I can't let my pride delay us.  I know these hexens are trustworthy and I know that they will hold their silence and keep their word.  I also know they will accept my offer.  And once I have them on my side it will be easy to add to our ranks.  I just have to decide what to do about the Shades.


	5. Hadrian: it's Christmas

Hadrian

 

Chapter 5: it's Christmas 

 

Saturday couldn't get here soon enough.  Mr. Sean says we have the whole weekend to relax.  Then he suggests we stay in our pajamas all day today and tomorrow.  He joins me in the kitchen though he says hes a terrible cook.  Breakfast is cinnamon rolls covered in sticky white icing.  It's deliciously messy and easy too.

 

Our morning passes slowly while we curl up on the couch.  There is apparently some traditional movies to watch, ones I've never seen before.  The first one is a cartoon about a red nosed reindeer and a little Christmas elf.  It's followed by another cartoon about a snowman coming to life.  Then we break for a lunch of simple sandwiches and chips.  

 

As were eating Mr. Sean seems lost in thought.  So I poke his arm and ask, "Penny for your thoughts."

 

He looks back and smiles.  His answer though is a surprise, "I was considering a real estate opportunity."

 

I make a questioning hum so he explains, "I was considering having a condo built up.  One that would be specific for hexens that will move to the area."

 

"Are there likely to be many?" I ask.

 

He makes a so so motion as he shrugs.  But he also answers, "You will need teachers.  And you will need a coven.  I've already called my mother.  She'll come by the end of January.  There's two more hexens who will come over on Saturday to meet with us."

 

I pick at my food and ask, "What do you mean I will need a coven?  What all is a coven?"

 

He sets his sandwich down and turns slightly more towards me.  He responds, "A coven is a group of hexenbiest gathered around and under the leadership of a Zauberbeist.  There is only ever one Zauber to a coven.  Most zaubers will set out to start their own covens by the age of sixteen or eighteen.  Before that they are raised by their father."

 

I nod to show I'm listening.  He continues, "There are several positions within a coven.  There is the coven mother.  She is traditionally the Zauberbeist's mother or grandmother.  She is responsible for keeping control and peace within the coven and teaching the hexens in her charge."

 

He stops to take a drink of water.  Then he continues, "The next position would be the coven queen or wife.  She is the one that is married to the Zauberbeist.  This is because she is the first, usually the only, hexen to birth a son.  Since our kind are predominately female it is a mark of honor to the hexens that bear sons.  This title is to honor them and gives them a position of power within the coven."

 

"Is your mother the coven wife?" I ask.

 

He smirks, "No, but good question.  Mother did receive a great deal of praise for bearing a son but my father was a royal, not a Zauber, so no, she doesn't hold that title.  She is well respected within her coven and among others."

 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask.

 

He smiles, "Yes.  Again, good question.  I have a half brother from my father who is dangerous so I would rather you not meet him.  On my mother's side I have seven full hexen sisters."

 

I can't hide my surprise at that.  He laughs and nods, "Yes, and I've meet them but we aren't close.  They are all very traditional and all seven are already bound in covens."

 

"Bound?" I ask.

 

He settles back into the lecture, "Covens are bound by blood.  The hexens offer a drop of their blood to the Zauberbeist leading them.  It allows the Zauber to connect them all together, something another hexen can't do, and monitor them.  This is especially good when they come under attack and the Zauber can reach out to them either to track them or send power through to them."

 

Well, that doesn't sound too bad.  A bit like a family, I guess.  One that can share powers.  I can't help but ask, "They can't steal powers, can they?"

 

He's already shaking his head, "No, the powers can be pooled together to work greater magics.  Like wards for example.  But you can't actually steal their powers."

 

I think on that a minute.  It sounds a bit like tandem magic from my old world.  I remember Hermione talking about it one time and how the ability has been lost overtime.  The wards on Hogwarts are unparrallelled now because there isn't a group alive today who can meld their power together like that.  The closest you get is the way some twins, such as Fred and George, who can share wands and cast together.  It sounds pretty awesome actually.

 

He returns to his food.  I ask, "How are covens built?"

 

He pushes his plate away, there isn't much left anyways, and he answers, "There are anywhere from three to twelve hexens that make up the coven.  This doesn't include the mother as she is usually bound to her old coven that she leaves to follow her son.  She is also the bridge between the two covens."

 

He waves us back to the couch.  The barstools are a bit uncomfortable to sit in for long.  So we settle into the couch and he continues the lecture,"The mother is also the one to court hexens for the Zauber.  He tells her what he is looking for in his coven and she helps him find those that fit their needs."

 

I shift against him to get comfortable.  Then I ask, "So your mother will be my coven mother?"

 

He smiles, "Yes, I am hoping that she will take up that title but for now when she comes it will be to meet and mentor you."

 

"But shouldn't she be your coven mother?" I ask.

 

He sighs, "That's a complicated answer.  The main answer is no, as a half-breed I don't have the abilities necessary to hold a coven."

 

I don't like that.  But there isn't anything I can do.  If he doesn't have the power then I can't hold it against him.  But I do ask, "Then how does it work with ms Adalind?"

 

He gives a rueful smile, "That is simply a working relationship.  I needed their vicious underhandedness and they wanted closer to royal blood.  But they are not trustworthy so even if I was looking to build a coven it wouldn't be with them."

 

I nod to show I understand.  Even if I'm not sure I do.  It seems weird to work with someone for years when you don't trust them.  If you're going to spend that much time around each other shouldn't you at least be friends?  He doesn't seem to even care a little about them.  Still, there's nothing I can do about it so I let it go.

 

We curl up to watch an old black and white movie.  Something that teaches people to appreciate what they have.  It's a nice movie, if odd at times.  His fingers scratch at my scalp make me go boneless beside him.  I manage to doze halfway through but I don't think I miss much.

 

The next movie to come on is one about kids hiding on Santa's sleigh and getting stuck at the north pole.  It's cute, and amusing.  Even Mr. Sean laughs a bit at their antics.  Still I can't help but wonder so I ask him to tell me about the hexens that will visit.

 

He pulls me close as he explains, "The two I've chosen, Carmen and Nina, are both police detectives.  They are non-traditional, something I think you will appreciate.  They are experienced in fighting and while police salary doesn't pay much it would be good to have intelligent independent hexens in your coven."

 

"How old are they?" I ask.

 

He looks down at me and answers, "They are both in their early thirties.  It's fairly common for a few hexens to be older than the Zauberbeist.  Mostly because you want hexens that can protect the coven."

 

I nod along.  It didn't matter their ages, I was only curious.  And it doesn't bother me.  It's probably a good thing.  And he said their non traditional.  So I ask, "What do you mean by traditional and non-traditional?"

 

He shifts a bit but answers, "Traditional covens are a bit barbaric in ways.  They will often trick and manipulate each other.  They are hard places with little real affection shown.  The non-traditional tend to be more free thinkers.  They lean more towards family like units and equal treatment."

 

I agree that sounds better.  I say as much.  He smiles and said he already knew that.  Then he tells me a bit more about them.  Not much, because he says I'll learn more when I meet them.  But he does tell me that they are very close, even though they have different mothers.  They have other sisters and cousins, all hexens have big families, and we may meet more through them.  

 

He also says that by having them here it will help my power to feel more grounded and less overwhelming.  Then he reminds me again to keep my powers hidden as best I can.  He says there are a lot of people that would try to use me if they had the chance.  And until I have a strong coven I'm still vulnerable.  I agree to be careful.

 

Diner is delivered promptly at five.  I had offered to cook but Mr. Sean said our first Christmas should be relaxing so he ordered out.  After we eat we sit on the floor and Mr. Sean picks out two presents each for us to open.  The largest of each is wrapped in silver and white.  He insists we open then together.

 

It's amusing and silly but we do.  I tear the paper and can't help but laugh at the sound.  He laughs with me.  I open the box to show grey and white striped pajama pants and a grey pajama shirt.  He has a matching set.  

 

When I ask he blushes, actually blushes, and says, "I never really celebrated Christmas but I thought we could have our own traditions.  Maybe this was too silly."

 

I'm quick to argue.  I love it!  I've never really celebrated Christmas with family.  Ive celebrated with Ron and Hermione at school and I had one year with Sirius but we didn't do much beyond the meal.  Mr. Sean says he thought it would be fun to have matching pajamas.  I love it!

 

The next gift I open is a Christmas movie.  I smile at that.  He opens a board game, one he says teaches strategy.  He says these are our gifts to share.  I squeak in excitement and jump up to hug him.  He laughs and hugs me back.  We get changed and drink hot chocolate while watching another funny Christmas show.  

 

The next morning we get up early, befor the sun came up.  We open gifts, makinng a mess of the room in the process.  Were both laughing and smiling.  Though I do feel bad when I realise that the only gifts he got came from me.  I bought him a set of diamond cufflinks, a case full of the healing potions I make, and a digital copy of the Grimm books that I've been scanning up for mr. Burkhart.  The last one is probably illegal, or at least dishonest, but he was excited about it.

 

He got me a black leather doctors bag with little slots for my potion vials.  He got me a book series that he says he hopes I'll like.  Then theres the two other board games, the clothes, and the watch.  I started to cry, not even sure why but I did.  He pulls me close and holds me until the tears stop.  

 

I've gotten presents before, simple things.  But something about this just hit me hard.  He really does want us to be a family.  He really wants me to be his son.  And he doesn't really have anyone else.  I've made other friends since I got here but he doesn't have anyone he's close to.  Well, he has me now.  He said we're family so then we're family.  And I'll look after him like he looks after me.


	6. Sean: start of something new

Sean

 

Chapter 6: start of something new

 

The week passes uneventful.  New years eve comes on a Saturday.  Our tree and decorations are still up.  Mostly because Hadrian still looks at them in awe.  The little village pieces light up each time he passes them and each time he smiles a little brighter.    Every morning he still looks around a bit disbelieving.  As if he thinks it's all a dream. 

 

It's amazing how well it went this time.  Because last time, yes, we started to bond.  But this time, the connection was even stronger.  He's already opening up to me.  Already he talks more, smiles more.  He's taken to cooking breakfast for us while I get ready for work and he asks more questions during our morning conversations.  He shows genuine interest in my work and concern for my wellbeing.  I don't know what was different this time but I'm grateful.

 

As eleven o'clock approaches he takes the last batch of mini quiche out of the oven.  There are already four platters of appetizers set on the table and counter.  He quickly plates up the fifth.  There's also a long wooden cutting board with cheeses, crackers, and fruit on the low coffee table next to a tea service with a tray of little sandwiches.  

 

I told him this was a bit much.  There will only be six hexenbiests coming over today.  But it would seem that he cooks when nervous.  Not that I will complain, the food is delicious.  And he takes such pride and joy in cooking for others.  Plus, we can always take the leftovers to the council meeting tomorrow.

 

That's another odd thing.  Last time he was so hesitant to get involved.  And I never bothered him with my official duties except the time with the naiads and mermaids.  But this time he asks questions.  This time he wants to be involved.  He asked about the council meetings and what all we discuss and coukd he come too.  I can't seem to deny him.  And it will only strengthen my position.  Especially as he will be building up his coven within my canton.

 

The guard already called up so the knock comes as no surprise.  Hadrian still shoots a startled look at the door and hurries to put the newest platter on the counter with the others.  I give him time to wipe the counters, since he's rushing to do it regardless.  And when he hurries around the kitchen island I stop him a moment.  

 

Wide emerald eyes meet mine.  I smile, pressing my hands down on his shoulders.  He gusts out a sigh and visibly collects himself.  I pull the towel off his belt and leave it on the counter.  Then I smooth out the wrinkles on his light green button down shirt.  I don't mind the sleeves rolled up to the elbows as they are, it doesn't look bad.  And thankfully he didn't get any food on his clothes.

 

I stroke my finger through his hair to flatten it.  It's still thick and soft, but the color is more dark brown than the black it once was and it is no longer the messy rats nest it was.  Once I get it in order and he smooths his palms down his legs to push away the nervousness. I give him a searching look, silently asking if he's ready.  He nods affirmative so I step away to answer the door.

 

The hexens step in.  The first through is Mrs. Perez, a thin short woman with smooth black hair pinned close to her head.  Her dress, while a lovely shade of pale purple, is not too little or too much for this visit.  The next through is another woman with curly brown hair loose and a brown and black dress.  This must be Mrs. Rivera.  I nod to both, pressing a kiss to their hands and passing them to Hadrian who does the same.

 

The next through is Carmen.  Her red dress classically beautiful and a bit dressy for what she normally wears.  Thankfully there is no awkwardness in her manner as I greet her.  She is followed by a younger woman, perhaps barely twenty, with curly brown hair and a bright excited grin.  I offer her greeting and pass her to Hadrian who seems to relax more at the cheerful greeting she offers.  He's still nervous, still stiff and proper.  But a genuine smile lights up his face when he greets her.

 

The next through is another younger one, even more so than the last.  With straight dark blonde hair braided back and fuller lips than her sisters.  Her dress is black, simple and elegant.  A faint blush brightens her cheeks when I greet her.  I pass her on to watch Hadrians smile gentle.  He even squeezes her hand before kissing it.  No doubt it was His way of saying 'it's okay' and 'I'm nervous too'.  

 

I greet Nina last.  Her hair is pulled up into a bun and pinned with a lively flower pin.  Her dress is a simple black one.  I hand her to Hadrian who smiles nervously now that the greetings are done.  I close the door and motion everyone to the sitting room.

 

Hadrian settles beside me while the hexens arrange themselves on the other available seats.  They don't bother to hide that they're looking around.  And a few look pleased with the selection of food.  Hadrian leans forward to offer drinks.  It clearly surprises them but they accept.  And Hadrian is quick to gather them up.  A tea for Nina and her mother, wine for the others except the youngest who only wants water.

 

I watch them watch him.  It's quite amusing.  I should probably stop him, it's just not done for a Zauber to serve others.  But then again he's not like other Zauberbeist.  And we agreed that we wanted this to work so they need to see him as he is, a gentle hearted person.  I see the questioning glances that his behavior gains but if anything they relax.

 

I motion them to try the food, telling them that Hadrian was very happy to have a reason to cook so much as it's usually just the two of us.  That earns a bit more surprise but they do take up the plates set out and pick a bit to eat.  I give then a moment to get that sorted.  Hadrian shares a nervous smile so I stoke his back and encourage him to get himself a glass of wine.  I imagine he'll need it to help calm his nerves.

 

There's a lot of compliment's to the food which has Hadrian relaxing and puffing up in pride.  We spend the next little while in mindless small talk.  How was the trip?  How are you enjoying the city?  That sort of thing.  It's when I offer to top off the glasses, Mrs. Perez taking over the task for me, that the real conversation starts.

 

It's Carmen that speaks first, "Forgive my asking but we weren't aware that you even had a son."

 

The question isn't alone, there are a dozen others she's asking without putting them in words.  She's asking who is his mother and where has he been.  She's asking how powerful is he.  She's asking why I kept him secret.  She's asking what dangers are we facing and what dangers will I ask them to face.  Shes asking why am I seeking out other hexens when there are two in my own canton.

 

So I answer first, "I took a wife, years ago, named Joselyn.  My father's heir, Eric, sought to kill her and the babe she carried as he felt that they were a threat to his throne."

 

They nod in sympathy.  No doubt they figured out that much at least.  So I continue, "I sought out the laufer to help me protect them.  There was an incident, everyone thought them dead.  But Eric had gotten hold of them.  And unfortunately, no one knew that he had my son.  My wife he had killed."

 

Hadrian shifts beside me.  His hands clasped in his lap and his gaze locked down on them.  I reach over to hold his fists, offer what comforts I can.  I know he doesn't like lying but this is our story and we must stick to it.  He looks up with watery eyes.  I know he doesn't like this, so I hurry on to explain, "A member of the laufer found him, recognized him as my son and brought him here."

 

They watch us closely.  I continue on, "There was an incident, the agent was killed but he managed to get my son here so for that I'm thankful.  I've already had our blood tested and it proves our relation."

 

Mrs Perez asks, "Are we to fight the Royals for your son?"

 

I shake my head, "What Eric did worked because my father didn't know.  I've notified him of my son and what happened.  He won't punish Eric but he will tell the Verat not to attack Hadrian."

 

She nods understanding.  Carmen speaks next, "Why ask for us?"

 

I answer simply, "Because you are both police detectives and would be able to assist me with solving Wesen crimes. We have a large Wesen population here and I would like more Wesen on the force.  You are both intelligent and independent.  You are both capable fighters against Kershite or Wesen threats.  And Hadrian and I agreed that he wants a nontraditional coven."

 

Mrs. Rivera purses her lips, displeased, "And are you seeking more children?"

 

"Not at this time and never without the hexens agreement," I answer.

 

Hadrian perks up, "I want a family.  Family isn't just about blood.  I want people I can trust, people I can share my life with.  I want a coven that supports each other and works together for the best of the family."

 

Then he blushes red across his cheeks and nose, "But I'm still just fifteen and I'm no where ready for kids yet.  Plus dad and I talked.  We want this canton to be a safe haven for Wesen to follow their dreams without being inhibited by their Wesen side."

 

That earns some surprised looks.  I nod to show them that I agree.  Because he's right, that is what I want too.  They fall into thoughtful silence for a moment.  Then the next to the youngest speaks up, "So, Hadrian, where did you learn to cook?"

 

He brightens at that and is quick to reply.  He happily tells them of his tutor, Mrs. Guest, and how she would let him help in the kitchen.  He tells them about the culinary classes I signed him up for and how much he loves them.  He tells them about his recipe books and his journal of one's he wants to try.

 

They smile and ask questions.  He's happy and engaged.  They certainly seem to be getting along.  Though there is still a wariness in Mrs. Perez.  It takes a moment for me to understand why.  They think he's weak.  Magically, they think he's a liability.  He's done so well learning how to keep his power contained that they haven't felt it yet.  And she worries that he's not worth the risk.

 

Still, I let them talk it out for a while.  Hadrian is enjoying himself and it lets them get to know him.  Plus, it isn't often I see him this animated.  And when one o'clock rolls around I stand and offer to escort them out.  I invite them to return tomorrow for lunch before they return to their home.  

 

Then I woge.  I know it's not impressive.  I know my magic is barely noticeable.  But it's the polite Wesen greeting.  And this is a meeting of wesen.  They respond with a woge.  Hadrian is the last.  Probably for the best because it clearly shocks them.  Not the appearance.  We all have the same twisted features, the same rot.  Their eyes blind and jaw unhinged.  Each with a soft hum of power.  

 

But Hadrian, oh, that boy.  His partial woge bursts forth with a blast of power like a dam breaking.  It's thick like a dense fog, heavy without being suffercating.  It's happy with a pulse of nervous energy.  But it's not threatening.  It's how I imagine swimming next to a blue whale would feel.  When you barely measure up to the size of this creatures eye.  When it is so huge, a massive leviathan that you cannot hope to measure up to. A gentle giant that could crush you with barely a thought, but shows no desire to.

 

They are shocked into stillness.  Their bodies tense in fear as they realise that this isn't an attack.  Oh no, this is a calm, gentle, partial shift.  I can almost feel their incredulous thoughts.  The way they shift and share glances with one another.  It's amusing to watch, mostly because I know we've won.  Now they understand.  And what we're offering, there's no way that they will refuse.

 

I shake away my woge and Hadrian follows.  It still takes them a moment to do the same.  A moment where Hadrian shifts nervously.  He glances at me, silently asking if he messed up.  I stroke his back and tell him he did wonderfully.  That seems to snap them out of it.  They shake off their own woges.  And with bright smiles and excited laughs they leave.  Even Mrs. Perez couldn't hide that she's impressed.

 

I can see the question once they're gone.  He knows something happened at the end but he doesn't understand what it was.  So I explain, "They were worried about how powerful you are.  By showing them that you are magically strong it proved to them that you can keep them safe from greater threats."

 

He still looks confused so I try again, "They like you as a person.  They were happy to spend the day here and get to know you.  But the royals are a very serious threat and they might have been frightened off if they felt that staying would be a death sentence.  But now they know you're powerful enough to hold your own."

 

He understands that.  Sometimes I just have to explain it differently and he gets it.  And he did wonderfully today.  I praise him again for the food and his behavior.  I tell him I'm proud of him.  Watery emerald eyes meet mine and he lunges for a hug.  It's a tight squeeze, almost desperate.  And he pulls back quickly with a shy smile.  But he's so clearly happy.  

 

So I invite him to help me sort out the trays.  Best we clean it up now.  There's a bit of a bounce in his step as we pack away the food.  And we'll break it out tomorrow evening for the council meeting.  Hopefully by then we'll be able to tell the council that the coven has begun.  I can't imagine why they would wait longer.  We certainly showed them far more respect than they should've expected from two Zauberbeist.  

 

But that's for tomorrow, and today I plan to teach Hadrian a game of strategy.  Trevor is due over soon.  Hadrian enjoys his time with the dickfellig guard so I try to encourage them.  And Trevor has agreed to a game night for Hadrians sake.  So I pop the popcorn as he sets up the table with the game.

 

"Do you think," he questions softly,  "that they would like game night too?"

 

I smile back at him, "Of course.  It's nice to do something fun once in a while."

 

Hadrian brightens at that.  Then he gathers the tin of lemon squares he made.  It doesn't take Trevor long to arrive.  Hadrian is quick to tell him all about the visit.  And Trevor shares Hadrians excitement for his soon to be coven.  I offer a comment or two but mostly I let them talk.  

 

I'm glad that Hadrian choose Trevor.  He's been an amazing friend for my son.  And while they're lost to the conversation I silently add to my plans.  Yes, things are going wonderfully.  Hopefully mothers visit will go as well as this one. Hadrian is such a sweet child.  I can't imagine anyone not loving him.  Yes, things are coming along nicely.


	7. Hadrian: congratulations

Hadrian

 

Chapter 7: congradulations

 

The hexens return for lunch.  Again I cook but this time it's a proper sit down meal.  I made lemon chicken breast with white rice and steamed vegetables.  They smile and laugh and offer compliments.  There's a lot of joking and pleased conversation.  Mr. Sean even smiles and laughs at some of the jokes.

 

It's ms. Nina, the second oldest daughter, who tells us that they accept our offer.  Ms. Carmen nods her agreement.  I share a happy smile with dad.  We thank them and tell them we're very pleased to have them join us.  I'm excited!  I'm getting a coven!  I just hope everything goes well.

 

Mrs. Perez asks, "When should our daughters perform the bonding?"

 

I look to Mr. Sean who answers, "As soon as they are able to transfer here.  I'll approve the paperwork on my end as soon as it comes through just let me know how long you need before the transfer can take place."

 

It's Carmen that answers, "It should take two weeks."

 

Dad agrees and tells them to plan to move here by the twentieth.  That way he can make a few arrangements.  When Mrs. Rivera asks about housing dad tells them that he's bought a building that he plans to have remodeled into apartments.  It's an old red brick warehouse downtown but it's large and will be easy to fix.  In the short term they will be staying in a long term hotel nearby.

 

He tells them that the apartments should be finished by the end of March and that it will be exclusively for Wesen tenants.  He says that an eisbieber company will be running the project and he has already approved the blueprints.  I didn't know that.  But I remember dad talking about moving us somewhere safer.  And I know he's been talking about contacting various Wesen.  I just didn't realize it was for this.

 

They're all equally excited.  Mrs. Perez even offers to come with her daughters to help them get settled.  Dad smiles and tells them that it won't be necessary but she would be welcome if she wishes to visit.  I'll have to ask about that later.  It sounded like there was more to it than what was said.  But I know dad will tell me later.

 

Dad?  When did that start?  But it feels right.  Dad.  Yes, I like it.  He's my dad.  And he's a great dad.  He goes out of his way for me.  He always puts me first and I know he really cares for me.  I couldn't wish for a better dad.  And while James and Lily will always be my parents, I can't help but hope they would be okay with Mr. Sean being my dad.

 

Thankfully no one noticed my distraction.  I listen as dad explains what has already been decided about the apartments.  He tells them that it's where the coven will live.  He says there will be underground parking.  The building actually has an underground ramp that was used for deliveries that lead into a basement area.  And that area just needs to be opened up a bit more for the parking.

 

They all seem excited to offer suggestions and opinions.  Dad also says he wants to buy up the other warehouses in that area and remodel them into Wesen friendly buildings.  They ask what plans I have and I tell them so far I want to focus on my education.  Mrs. Rivera congratulates me on that.  She says too often Zauberbeist will stop their education and expect their hexens to pick up the slack.  

 

Then she asks what career I want.  I tell them I want to be a healer.  That gets them excited.  And we discuss the books I've read so far on healing tranks.  I also mention the potions I've already brewed and sell out of the spice shop.  They seem impressed by that.  They wish me well in perusing my career.

 

Lunch ends with a classic apple pie and vanilla ice cream.  Again they smile and offer compliments.  The younger hexens say something in Spanish that I don't catch but it makes the others laugh and smile.  I look to dad but while he looks amused he doesn't answer.  I know he will later though so I don't worry.

 

They leave after that.  As we say goodbye both Carmen and Nina lean in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  I return them happily.  We wave them off with wishes for a safe trip.  And just think, in only two weeks they will move here permanently.  The start of my coven, my family.

 

Dad explains that the younger hexens were joking that they should all move here if I keep cooking for them like this.  He teases that I should probably stop cooking for them or we'll be overwhelmed with hexens wanting to join us.  I blush at that.  Then I tell him I don't mind cooking for others and I'm glad they like the food.  He laughs and pulls me back to the sitting room.

 

We pass the afternoon with cuddles on the couch and silly movies.  Dad it seems really likes comedy.  And its fun to sit and laugh with him.  It's nice how affectionate he is with me.  I was never comfortable before with being touched much.  Even Hermione's hugs would make me tense.  And Sirius always seemed hesitant and unsure, even though he loved me.  But with Dad it's just comfortable to sit pressed against his side.

 

At four thirty I get up to fix the trays again.  The three tiered plates with the sandwiches go on the table.  I had to make more of the salmon ones, as well as the cucumber.  But there was still some ham and Turkey ones.  Then I set up the chopping board with cheeses and fruits.  The few snacks that need heating are quick to warm in the oven.  And I set up a crab dip and shrimp plate.

 

The council shows up nearly all at once.  The bears, Mr. Rabe and Mr. Thornton, arrive first with Mr. Rabe's son in tow.  The son is tall and strong but sad and withdrawn.  Mr. Rabe introduces him as Barry.  I offer a smile and shake his hand.  Then he woges so I do too.

 

He's in pain.  His heart hurts and he feels guilty.  I don't know what happened but he definitely blames himself.  So I step forward and pull him into a hug.  Surprisingly enough he lets me pull him down.  I want him to feel better.  I want him to feel safe and forgiven.  And he melts against me.

 

I can see the surprise on the two other bears.  I don't usually touch others.  But surely they could sense that he's in pain.  Surely they knew that he's hurting and needs comfort.  So I offer what I can.  And the tension is his shoulders melts away.  He squeezes me back, tight but not painful.  And when he pulls back his eyes are shinning but he smiles in thanks.

 

I turn to see dad's questioning look but he doesn't comment.  Mr. Kent, the lausenschlange, arrives next.  Then Mrs. Guest shows up before I can close the door.  She's quick to squeeze me in a hug and offer congratulations.  That prompts the others into offering their own well wishes.  

 

Mr. Merryweather the selengudle, Mr. Leander the steinandlier, and Mrs. Rowan the eisbieber elder show up next.  Mrs. Rowan hugs me tight and tells me how she's so very happy for me.  She even kisses my cheek and tells me to let her know when the bonding will occur so she can send a gift.  I tell her that we're planning on the twentieth.  She squeals in excitement and promises to tell the whole lodge.  I hope that's a good thing.  I'll have to ask dad later.

 

Ms. Adalind sneaks in quietly and edges over to Mr. Sean.  He spares her a questioning glance but she doesn't say anything that I can tell.  Dad calls everyone to get a plate and get settled in the sitting room.  Thankfully everyone moves around each other without issue.  Especially with all the different types of wesen present.  Mrs. Guest gets in one more hug before she's off to make her plate.

 

The first twenty minutes are spent eating and making small talk.  Then Mr. Sean calls them to order and plates are set down as they turn their attention to him.  He's different here than he was this morning.  He's more stiff, more formal, more serious.  So I try to follow his example.

 

He tells them that Carmen and Nina both accepted to bond with me.  This they knew but they still clap and offer congratulations.  I try to will away the blush but I don't think I'm successful.  Then dad mentions the apartments he's having set up.  Everyone is excited when he mentions wanting to set up several in the area that can cater to Wesen.

 

Then dad asks for their updates.  Mrs. Rowan tells of two weddings planned this month and four babies due soon.  She hands Mr. Sean a paper with the information, names and addresses, on it.  The other do the same, more or less.  And several more papers are offered up.  Then Mr. Kent mentions a list of wesen funerals and passes that to Mr. Sean.  He thanks him as he takes the list.  

 

Ms. Adalind asks about a key.  The others freeze but Mr. Sean just waves her away.  He says that it will be settled soon enough and for her not to worry.  She offers to help get Carmen and Nina settled when they arrive but he tells her it's unnecessary.  Then he tells her that his mother will be arriving not long after them.  She purses her lips in displeasure but stays quiet.

 

I can tell she's feeling jealous and angry.  I just don't know why.  I'll have to mention it to dad later.  And I'll have to ask him about the key she mentioned.  I wonder what kind of key it is.  It sounded important.  But he'll tell me later, I'm sure.  So I focus back on the updates of the Wesen clans and file a few more questions away for later.


	8. Chapter 8: an early morning

Sean

 

Chapter 8

 

The sky was only just beginning to pink as I opened the door.  I hadn't intended to stay all night in my office at work. This month has sped past far too quickly. It didn't help that Nick was nearly killed by a siegbarste two weeks ago. At least he's home now, and Juliette is now in the know.   

 

I wish we couldve avoided the whole thing but it wasn't possible. I tried, really I did. I set extra patrols in the judges neighborhood and called a warning to the warden in charge of Stark. They took what precautions they could but it wasn't enough. All that changed is a dozen more officers ended up injured. 

 

At least we were able to take Stark out when he attacked Nick. I had Hadrian with me that evening. I shouldn't have, it put him in a lot of danger. But I don't think we would've survived if he hadn't been there. Nick had retrieved the gun and bullets earlier, he had them with him. It's just that Stark was so strong, Nick didn't have a chance to fire it. 

 

It was Hadrian who used his tremendous power to freeze Stark. I don't know how. I had rushed to protect Nick. Stark stood over me, fist raised. I could've taken the hit but it would've hurt. But the hit didn't land. Instead we were slammed with an overwhelming power. 

 

It was so cold it burned, so hot you felt that you were melting. It was a strong giants grip squeezing the life out of us. It was being an ant watching the boot come down and knowing you can't escape. It was terrifying and suffercating and it made my very bones ach from the pressure.

 

It pulled back from me and Nick, who had lost consciousness. I grabbed up the gun, already loaded and ready from where Nick dropped it. I took the shot and at point blank range it hit. Stark held frozen in Hadrians power for a moment before the power released him to fall dead to the ground.

 

My poor boy, wide green eyes met mine. His power snaps back in shock. I go to him and pull him close. I sooth him through the trembling even as he starts to sob. I stroke and calm him the best I can before backup arrives. At least he doesn't woge again.

 

Things slowed down a bit after that. Carmen and Nina both transferred alright. They will both start on Monday morning so I have that to look forward to. And with Nick on desk I put Griffin to train Carmen or Nina in the field while Nick has the other on paperwork and such. They both know about Nick and he is aware of them so there shouldn't be much issue.

 

It didn't help that I spent most of this last week meeting with contractors about the apartment buildings I want built.  And next week I will need to get the final purchase on the other warehouses where they will be built.  Not to mention all the permits needed.  At least the first building is well on its way.

 

It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't also have to finish payroll, monthly budget, and overtime drafts.  I was foolish enough to let my work pile up. I had no choice but to spend the whole day, and well into the night, getting it all sorted and filed.  At least that hassle is finished now.  Though my back is pained from falling asleep at my desk.  And its never fun to drive home before the sun even peaks out.

 

I set my bag and coat in the closet and I follow my feet into the sitting room.  Hadrian must've woken in the night, if he even went to bed.  I blame my tiredness for the fact that I almost didn't see him sleeping on the couch, a thick blue throw barely covering him.  I wonder if he was worried about me or just that he was alone.  I did tell him when I called last night that I would be home late.  I hope he didn't wait up for me.  We do have a busy day today.  

 

I stand there for a minute and just watch him.  He looks so small now, so vulnerable.  It's hard to remember that he's so powerful.  My sweet boy.  I made you grow up far to fast last time.  I know I did, and I regret it.  You wanted so much to make me proud and I pushed you further.  You wouldn't have gotten into drugs if I had just been there.  You wouldn't have killed if I had protected you better.  You're so powerful, but still just a boy.  

 

I settle down by his feet, letting out a sigh as I lean back into the cushions.  He's curled on the couch in soft green pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.  His soft dark hair is wild and dark lashes flutter against lightly tanned cheeks.  He wakes easily, always a light sleeper.  Tired jade eyes blink up at me.  I smile back and let my hand rest on his ankle, letting him know I'm here.

 

He rubs his eyes and yawns, "Sir, you're home?"

 

He blinks around at the clock, ten after seven in the morning.  Then he looks back at me.  I smile, "Yes, I had a much later night then I planned."

 

He shifts around to sit up with his back to the arm of the couch.  He yawns again and asks, "Do you want to get some sleep?"

 

I shake my head and answer, "No, my son, because our guests will be here at nine so there isn't time for rest."

 

He chews his lip in worry so I pat his knee and say, "We'll be alright, son, no need to worry.  I am going to take a shower first though."

 

My back still aches but no doubt that will fade soon.  I stroke his hair as I pass.  I know he will worry but there isn't much I can do.  My mother will be here soon.  And I know he worries that she won't accept him.  But like I've told him several times, my mother will love him.  I just have to be honest with her so she doesn't think he's manipulating me like last time.  

 

I wish I could do this without her.  I wish she wouldn't shrug me off as weak minded just because I'm not powerful like her.   But If she hasn't changed her opinion by now then I doubt it will ever change.  Besides, mother has connections that I don't have.  She has the knowledge, the reputation needed for this to work.  And I'm hopeful that once I've explained myself, and let her consider my plan, that she will be a great help to me.  At least I hope so.

 

The hot water is wonderful and I stay in the shower a bit longer than necessary.  It helps though.  Because now I'm awake and pain free.  I dry off and dress in charcoal slacks and a pale grey sweater.  Since we'll be staying home today there's no need to dress up.  I don't bother with socks or shoes, there's no need.

 

I can smell rosemary bread baking as I return to the sitting room. Hadrian stands in the kitchen humming as he whips something in a bowl.  I've found that he is more settled throughout the day if he cooks breakfast.  It's nice to start the day this way, our own little morning ritual. 

 

I move up to the counter and sit down to watch.  There's a clear square dish full of chopped ham, bell peppers, potato pieces, and cheese.  Then Hadrian turns the bowl up and pours the whip egg mixture over the rest.  He adds cheese to the top and offers a smile.  I compliment the dish.  

 

He passes me a cup of coffee, dark and rich and perfect. Then he's back to sorting out the food.  He pulls two trays of rolls from the oven and exchanges them for the breakfast casserole.  Then he settles next to me at the counter and asks about work.  I know he truly is interested in police work even if he frowns at the amount of paperwork necessary.

 

So we spend the half hour with me bemoaning monthly budgets.  He quirks a smile when I offer a complaint about how those in city hall don't seem to realize what all is needed to run a prescenct.  No doubt he knows I'm teasing, mostly, but it does feel nice to grumble about it all.  And it make is eyes light up in amusement.

 

With a quirk to his lips he teases, "You could always tell them royalty doesn't do paperwork."

 

I snort, an honest snort.  I hadn't meant to do that.  But it made Hadrian brighten up so I shrug it off with a scoffed, "The higher the position, the more paperwork you have to do."

 

He grins, "Even kings?"

 

I huff, "Especially kings."

 

He laughs at that.  Or perhaps it's my exaggerated tone that does it.  But his laugh is wonderful.  It's bright and happy and it chases all the shadows from his face.  He's so young to be so weighed down yet each time he laughs so it seems to lighten.  I press a kiss to his temple and nudge him to the kitchen.  He doesn't have time to ask what for before the timer goes off.  

 

He puts the casserole on the stove to cool and I chase him off to change.  He goes with a smile.  The knock at the door surprises me.  I glance over at the clock, it's a quarter til nine.  The guard should've called up.

 

I take my gun, the spare kept in the writing dest drawer, to answer the door.  I glance out to see mother standing with the guard, Chase, whos holding a large trunk.  And they're not alone.  She brought hexens again.  Evelyn and Amelia are close enough for me to see.  No doubt Tara and Sofia are nearby.

 

I told mother to come alone.  I told her not to bring others.  But of course she wouldn't listen.  I'll just have to warn them away from Hadrian for the time being.  And I'll have to watch Sofia.  I can't risk her trying to ensnare Hadrian again.  I should speak to him again about hexens and what they're capable of.  I won't have him taken advantage of again.  

 

I put the gun back first.  No need to get everyone in a huff first thing.  And I glance back to the bedrooms but I can still hear the shower running so at least I can talk to them first before they meet him.  Hopefully this all goes well.  I open the door and wave them in.  Chase offers a bashful smile, no doubt realizing he's done something he shouldn't have.  But I wave him away with a fifty for helping them.  

I almoat close the door but I manage to spot Carmen and Nina coming down the hall. I wave them both to enter which they do. There's a bit of tension between the hexens. Not that I wasn't expecting it. There is always tension when you get strong personalities together. I make quick introductions between them. Carmen moves to offer them drinks while Nina stays close to me.


	9. Meeting family

Elizabeth

 

Chapter 9: meeting family

 

 

I must admit that I love my son.  He's strong, intelligent, ambitious, and cultured.  He's everything a mother could be proud of, the perfectly charming Prince.  Except his stubborn refusal to settle down.  He is a strong healthy man but he's not getting any younger.  The years are flying by and he clings to the past like a fool.

Yes, I know he loved her.  I chose Joselyn for a reason.  Beyond her beauty and intelligence she held a kind heart that I knew would appeal to him.  Even if others would only see it as weakness.  And she didn't have the ruthlessness to survive in a traditional coven.  She needed him as much as he needed her.  They both fell so swiftly and deeply in love.  She was his sun, moon, and stars.  With her he would laugh and act a fool.   

While he didn't have the power to work much in the way of spells and he can't brew a trank, he can create a full blooded hexen or zauber.  But she died and he fell to pieces.  His whole world came down around his head and if I hadn't smuggled him out then he would be dead.  I tried to help him move on.  Every hexen I sent his way was refused.  Those hexens were powerful enough to be a great support for him.  But instead he took up with the Shades, a coniving untrustworthy lot.

When he called me I thought he had gone mad.  To say that he now has a son, a teenage boy that he claims as his own.  Why would a Zauber be left to fend for themselves?  Perhaps he was too weak.  Or perhaps the mother was ashamed and dumped him at birth.   

Either way, Sean claimed the boy and I wasn't going to argue.  No one else was missing a child.  No one else would have cared to take in the boy.  And if he is as powerful as Sean says then it can only be a good thing.  The boy will be a boon to our bloodline.  He will be a blessing.  And no one needs to know if it's not true.

Sean is as handsome as I remember.  Thank the powers he took after me because his father's side leaves much to be desired.  He welcomes me with a kiss to the cheek and a compliment on my dark blue dress.  It is a lovely gown, a bit formal for an evening home, but I wanted to make a good impression.  Hopefully the boy won't be a disappointment.

 

Sean encourages us to settle on the couch while he send the guard away.  The ladies settle beside me, elegant and demure and beautifully seductive in turn.  Two more women step in from the hall.  Both lovely with bronze skin and elegant clothes.  One moves to get drinks, glasses of wine, while the other settles next to Sean.  These must be the new hexens he's gathered.

 

There's a wonderful scent of rosemary bread and a hearty dish baking.  I don't see a cook or servant though.  I doubt it was either of these two hexens since they both arrived after us.  Surely Sean isn't cooking for us.  

 

I take the glass held out to me and ask, "Where are the Shades, my dear?"

 

He answers dismissively, "Two are dead, Catherine has never been much for traditional roles and Adalind's behavior has made my son uncomfortable."

 

He takes for himself a glass, glancing towards the bedrooms as he does.  I can hear the shower cut off in the guestroom.  No doubt there is his new ward.  I glance over to the hexens with me.  I can see they are already cataloging every weakness he's shown.  My foolish son.

 

He clears his throat, his eyes unyielding as he warns, "There are rules before you meet with Hadrian.  First, none of you will try to seduce him.  He's still a boy and I intend for him to stay that way for a while longer."

 

I nearly laugh.  As if a hexen will waste their time seducing a throwaway.  But I nod my agreement and wave the ladies to do the same.  Once they've agreed he continues, "I have plans for my canton.  Plans to prosper and secure the territory.  My son will help me tremendously with this.  And while he may rule a coven it will still be I that rules the canton."

 

Again we nod our agreement.  Sean continues, "Hadrian is smart and powerful.  He needs a devoted teacher.  He needs someone who can guide him in his powers without leading him astray or abusing him.  But do not forget that he is my son and my word is law!"

 

I frown but agree.  Honestly, why is he so stuck on this child?  And the two hexens beside him are nodding in agreement.  What do they know?  I can hear movement in the guestroom.  It shouldn't be long now til we can meet the boy.  Sean frowns, "I will explain more to you, mother, at a later time."

 

I almost ask why.  I almost force the issue.  Because it is an issue.  Honestly, this should be a teen, not a small child.  Why is Sean so protective?  He hasn't even known the boy that long.  They are practically strangers to each other.  

 

There's the click of a door closing followed by shuffling steps.  A small lithe frame moves into view.  The first thing I notice is the thick dark brown hair still heavy with water.  Then I see the two vibrant emerald eyes set in a tan face.  He tugs nervously at the sleeve of his thick white sweater as bare toes peak out from beneath black slacks.  He's adorable... And beautiful... And weak.

 

Sean rises and goes to him.  A shared look seems to settle some of the boys nerves.  Sean guides him to us with a hand at the back of his neck.  For all the hold appears to control it seems more to sooth.  Sean makes the introductions.  I rise up, offering a slight curtsey which the ladies follow.  Then at a soft prompt from Sean, the boy woges.

I sit down quickly before my knees give out.  The power shot out like a tidal wave, strong and heavy and overwhelming.  I glance over to the ladies to see them slumped on the couch in just as much distress.  And as suddenly as it was there, it's gone.  It's almost more startling to feel the complete absence of power now, especially when compared the the shear weight of it before. 

The boy shifts on nervous feet, his eyes concerned.  His gaze flickers from us to Sean to the other two hexens and back again.  His voice is soft, frightened, "Are you alright?  I'm sorry!  I don't have the best control.  Are you alright?  Can I help?  What should I do?" 

The last seems directed at Sean who nudges the boy towards the kitchen.  He ducks his head bashfully and hurries to comply.  There's something subservient in the motions.  As if he's expecting punishment.  I watch him for a moment before it hits me, he was abused. 

I glance back at Sean who watches me.  When he sees he has my attention he speaks, "Hadrian is still learning to control his power when he woges.  It's much worse when he feels threatened.  Now, mother, do you see why I need you to teach him?" 

I need to think this through.  Could Sean be speaking the truth?  If that is normal for him, and at only a partial woge, how much worse is a full woge?  How powerful is the boy?  I've never heard of anyone that powerful.  No one in all our written history can compare to that boy.  So how has he come to be?   

I watch as the boy sets plates on the table.  His beautiful eyes keep glancing nervously back at us.  Sean calls us to lunch.  And thankfully the ladies bounce back quickly.  A few compliments on the meal and the boy is nearly glowing with happiness.  He is such a sweet boy.  Handsome and bashful, bright and happy, mature and compassionate.  And the two Hispanic hexens sit to either side of him while Sean sits next to me.  They're protecting him already. 

Yes, I think I'll stay a while.  As Sean said, this child needs us.  And a Zauberbeist, a full Zauber, is certainly worth the effort.  I'm glad I brought the other hexens with me.  The sooner we can start teaching him, the better.  And history will remember this boy, this powerful Zauber.  And I will be the mother to teach him.  Yes, my Sean has done well.


	10. Hadrian: Intimidating women

Hadrian

 

Chapter 10: intimidating women

 

I haven't been this nervous since my first day at Hogwarts.  I want to make a good impression, I want her to like me.  But I can't help but be reminded of Narcissa Malfoy.  Now granted, she's much nicer since I woged in greeting.  But that kinda adds to it.  I'm pretty sure she only likes me now because I'm powerful.

 

I can't help but feel that she didn't like me at first glance.  Something like disappointment in her eyes.  I want her to like me, for Mr. Sean's sake if nothing else.  He wants so much for us to get along well.  And I'm trying.  

 

A hand presses on my knee, I didn't even know I was bouncing my leg.  Nina smiles and squeezes then let go.  It's her way of telling me that it's ok, she with me.  I like Nina and Carmen.  They're both really nice.  They're smart and funny and they're great to hang out with.  

 

One of the blonde hexens, Sofia I think, leans over Carmen to ask, "How are you settling in here.  You haven't been with Prince Sean long, have you?" 

 

Considering the way Carmen tensed up I think she's mad.  Dad clears his throat pointedly and the hexen slips back to her seat.  She doesn't back down though.  Instead she meets dad's gaze and says that she was just trying to have a conversation.

 

Ms. Elizabeth then asks, "Where were you before you came here?  Who taught you about your powers?"

 

Dad interrupts, "I have already answered, he is untrained."

 

She frowns at him, "But what of the tranks you told me about?  Something like that requires training."

 

Carmen twirl a bread knife in her hand, much to Ninas amusement.  I know she won't do it, or at least I hope not.  But it's nice to know that they don't like the others behavior either.  Though I shouldn't encourage them, dad won't like it.  She is his mother, after all, we should be polite.

 

Then ms Elizabeth compliments the food.  At least she seems to genuinely like it.  The others are quick to offer compliments as well.  She even asks about the rosemary rolls.  I assure her that I made them myself.  That earns another round of compliments.

 

I can't help but be pleased.  And when she asks I tell them about the culinary classes dad signed me up for.  The dark skinned Evelyn joins in with her own favorite dishes.  While hers are French cuisine, she does enjoy trying others.  This carries us through til the end of the meal.

 

Dad invites everyone back to the sitting room for another glass of wine.  I try to help clean the table but Nina and Carmen wave me away.  So instead I follow the others and join dad in the second chair.  I try to follow dad's lead.  He sits calmly, back straight and at ease.  

 

I try but it's a bit uncomfortable.  Before I can fidget, Nina crawls up to squeeze in beside me.  I laugh and scoot over as much as i can to make room.  Then Carmen comes and settles on the arm of the chair behind Nina.  She strokes my hair and winks with a smile.

 

I grin back and glance over to Mr. Sean who looks on amused.  Ms. Elizabeth watches with a smile, but her eyes are calculating.  I can't help but feel like she's judging us.  And whatever she sees, I don't think she likes it.  

 

Mr. Sean brings everyone's attention to himself.  He starts with laying down the rules.  "Hadrian will rule his coven as he sees fit but this is my canton and you will all answer to me."

 

The more embarrassing ones that makes me blush, "My son is too young for children so there will be no seduction for such a cause.  I don't mind if he takes a lover but there will be no children until he is at least twenty one."

 

For some reason they perk up at that one.  Then theres, "There is a Grimm within my canton, Nicholas Burkhart.  He works for me and as such you will not harm him."

 

That one earns some concerned looks.  Then he warns them, "You will take cares to not kill indiscriminately or get caught.  My Grimm is a peacekeeper and I intend for him to stay that way."

 

That caused some surprise.  Then he adds, "Catherine is untrustworthy and Adalind is no longer an asset to me.  They will both leave the canton soon.  I will not tolerate liabilities."

 

For some reason, that seemed to earn respect.  Ms. Elizabeth asks, "What of a child?  You mentioned that you now desire a child.  Or rather, you want another child."

 

I glance over at Sean who froze only for a second before waving off the question.  I tried and failed to catch his gaze.  Why did he freeze?  Why did he wave off the question?  Did he decide this before we met?  Does he want another child?  

 

The meeting doesn't last much longer.  Not that I pay much attention.  Sean tells them who all is on his council.  Elizabeth talks a bit about her coven.  Most of her comments are only half there.  As if to understand you must already know about those involved.  Sean rises to walk them out so I join him.  We trade kisses on the cheek and wishes for an enjoyable weekend.    

 

I relax once the door closes.  Sean eyes me curiously but I just shrug.  I know he picked up on the tension.  I just don't know how to explain it.  It just seems to me that his mother doesn't like me.  Sean guides me back to the couch, asking for our thoughts.

 

Carmen snorts, "I think they're a bit too traditional.  If they're here then there will be power struggles."

 

Sean sighs, "My mother will keep them in line."

 

"Your mother is the worst of the lot," she snaps back.

 

He frown at her, holding her gaze.  Something passes between them.  Some understanding.  Then he sighs and looks at me.  I tug on my sleeve and shrug.  That must be answer enough.  He moves his arm over my shoulders and pulls me close.  Then he promises that if we try and find it doesn't work then he'll tell her to leave.

 

I promise him I'll try.  I tell him I'll do my best to learn and not make waves.  Then Nina butts in with, "Take care not to follow to obediently.  Theyll use you and tear you up."

 

Carmen nods, watching me concerned, "Yeah, you need to be stronger before you're alone with them."

 

Dad nods and promises that Trevor will remain during my lessons until I'm more confident with them.  I agree.  I like Trevor, he's awesome.  Dad says he looks forward to our condo being finished because there will be a brewing room on the roof.  That turns the conversation to more pleasant topics.


	11. Sean: reassurance

Sean

 

Chapter 11: reassurance

 

I should probably expect this to become a habit.  Hadrian standing nervously in the doorway.  His fuzzy grey and green plaid pajamas sleeve twisting in his fingers.  Emerald eyes hesitant, cautious.  I move back the blanket and wave him over.

 

He hurries into the bed.  I drape the covers over him and settle in to wait.  It doesn't take him long to speak up.  He softly confesses, "I don't think she likes me."

 

I shift so that our eyes are level and I ask him to explain.  He shrugs, chewing on his lip, and answers, "She looks disappointed.  And like I don't fit in the picture."

 

I sigh, "Yes, I noticed that too."

 

And I have.  Why is it different?  She's meeting him sooner.  He's not addicted to drugs.  He's polite and kind and helpful.  What is it that she dislikes so much now that she didn't see the last time?

 

The answer is as simple as it is a shame to admit.  She thinks he's weak.  Not magically, his powers are impressive.  But she thinks he's weak and worthless.  And I probably made it worse by repeatedly pointing out that he answers to me.  She must think him incompetent too.

 

When she met him in the time before, he was stronger, independent.  He had already flared his power wide for others to take note.  He had already talked down a king and escaped a Verat trap.  He had already killed many and showed himself to be ruthless when necessary.  

 

Because of that she was proud of him.  She was willing to accept him.  Then he fit the role of Zauberbeist.  Now he doesn't.  And for all that mother claims to have progressive views, she was raised traditional.  She is traditional.  And that's not the kind of coven that Hadrian wants.  

 

Before she saw him as the leader of a coven.  But now what does she see.  She sees a boy, kind and submissive and easily lead.  She sees weakness, a liability.  She sees a waste of potential.  She doesn't see his strength.  She doesn't see his fierce loyalty.  She will forever dismiss him out of hand.  Just like she does to me.  

 

Oh, she loves me.  And she may come to love him.  But she will never think highly of him.  Just as she will never think highly of me.  And that's something I should really stop hoping for.  That's something I already thought I had stopped hoping for.

 

I guess Carmen and Nina were right.  They pointed out that mother and her hexens are too traditional for this to work.  They pointed out that if they remain it will only cause friction.  And it will, I can see that now.  It was a foolish hope that I held to.  I should've waited to contact her.  I should've spoken more with Ninas mother.  

 

I meet his gaze and I see understanding.  He knows what it's like.  He knows how it feels to want to win someone's approval and always fall short.  He knows that it will never come.  

 

He grips my hand and whispers out, as of confessing a sin, "Those from before, I was just a burden.  I could never clean it good enough, I could never cook it well enough.  Nothing I did was right.  No matter how hard I tried it was never enough for them.  And I don't think it will be enough for her."

 

And it's true.  I can see it now.  I remember the disappointment when my tranks failed.  I remember trying again and again.  I remember how her bright smile had dimmed with each failed attempt.  I remember the smirks, the subtle whispers.  I remember the word halfbreed.

 

Hadrians voice comes soft, "They would call me a freak, a useless boy.  They said I was to stupid to learn.  They said no one would want me."  

 

I remember when she gave up on me.  I remember how she would sigh and shrug away any further attempts.  I begged to try just one more time.  She slapped away my hands and told me Prince's don't beg.  She said I'm of royal blood and I should act like it.  She would dart glances at the other hexens and hurry me past them.  I understood, even if at the time I couldn't voice it.  She was ashamed of me.  

 

I squeeze his hand, "You are not a freak, you are not weak or useless.  And you are not stupid.  Your teachers are proud of you.  You've learnt faster than they expected.  Everyone who knows you adores you."

 

He sniffles, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  Then he gives a watery laugh at the face I make.  I grab a tissue for him.  I remember how my mother would pinch my arm if I did anything so disgusting.  I choose to ignore it.  Kids are messy, they just are.  Anyone who says otherwise is a fool.

 

"Can't you teach me?" He asks softly, pleading.

 

I asked the same once.  I begged mother to let me try again.  I begged her to teach me something, anything.  But she refused.  She would slap at my hands and hush me.  She was embarrassed by me.  

 

It's why I can't teach him now.  She didn't bother to teach me because I couldn't do it.  And even now I know she still sees me as weak.  That will never change.

 

It takes two tries before I can speak, "You're right.  It will never be enough for her.  But I don't want you to ever doubt.  I am proud of you!  I call you My son!  You are not weak or a burden.  You are wonderful and smart and a treasure."

 

He watches me, cautious for a moment.  Emerald eyes harden, like jade glass, sharp and cold.  Cracks appear, sharp edges splinter away to smooth waters.  Then they warm, brighten into the most beautiful forest green.  There's life in his eyes, hope, love.  

 

Then he relaxes, emerald eyes watery as he answers back in a strong quiet voice, "I am proud of you!  I call you My father.  You are not weak, you are not a burden.  You are wonderful, and you are smart, and you are a treasure."

 

I'll call mother in the morning. I'll tell her she isn't needed now. It will piss her off, certainly. But she will go. Because she doesn't feel bound to Hadrian. It will hurt her pride but I can sooth that. I'll just promise her that she can teach my next child. That should please her. Yes, I'll talk to her in the morning. I won't make him suffer her behavior.

I tell him as much. Emerald eyes harden and he replies, "I'll go with you. I can tell her myself that I don't think it will work out."

 

I raise an eyebrow in question. He ducks his head with a blush, "I don't care if I offend her. I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

 

I press a kiss to his forehead, "I am proud of you, Hadrian. I could never be ashamed."

So it's settled. We'll go together. It won't be easy. Her pride will see to that. But she will have more respect for him if he tells her himself. Yes, that will work. And I'll sort out another teacher for him. I'm sure I can find one. We'll make it work.


	12. Hadrian: running with the rhinos

Hadrian

 

Chapter 12: running with rhinos 

 

The ground shakes.  A massive sound, a many limbed beist moving together like a tide over the mountainside.  The pounding of many feet chase away all wildlife.  A herd on the move.  The dickfellig are running.

 

Breath mists in the air.  Gasping breaths from burning lungs.  Many breaths in sync.  A harmony of pounding feet and heavy breaths.  

 

Spindly trees weigh down with snow.  It's unusual, this much snow.  But it came in heavy last night.  Bright and white and beautiful.

 

The sun peaks over the trees, causing the snow to glisten in the light.  It won't stay long, the snow.  Already it drips down.  Melted patches squelch the trail into mud.  Icy wind bites, freezing the sweat.  I run harder.

 

My feet sink in the mud that grows ever thicker as we run.  I push myself harder.  Shear stuborness keeping me going.  My legs jar with each hit.  I push faster.  

 

I know this trail.  I run it with Trevor often enough.  I watch the tide of bodies dip down the hill and up the curve of the other side.  I push myself to keep pace.  But it's hard to gain purchase on the muddy track.

 

I struggle to keep up but the gap between us widens.  I won't fall behind.  Anger burns, at myself, at my weakness.  I shake on a woge.

 

Tension leaves me.  Suddenly it's easier to run, easier to breath.  My feet find better purchase.  My legs no longer jar from the run.  The gap is closing.

 

The herd turns again, moving as one single unit.  The trail curves and so to do they.  Three abreast, twelve rows, all moving together.  It's impressive and terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

 

I gain on the herd.  My power flowing out like ripples in a pond.  I can feel each of them, the many bodied one.  I can feel their heartbeats.  I can feel the strength in their bodies.  I can feel the tremors that echo deep into the earth.  

 

The warmth of the sun is a soothing balm.  The icy wind no more than a gentle caress.  I stretch myself further.  

 

Beyond the herd ahead of me...  

 

Beyond the centuries old trees who's roots dig deep...  

 

Beyond the lake full of fat fish and lazy boats...

 

Beyond the campgrounds and the back roads...

 

I stretch further.  I can feel the hum of traffic.  The thumping of hundreds of hearts.

 

I reach further.  I can feel crowds, thicker in some areas than others.  I can feel the Wesen groups, the herds, where they've settled into the city.  I can feel their territories, how they edge each other.  

 

I'm joyful, exuberant.  I shout out in laughter to the sky.  I ride this high, this amazing connection.  It's beyond joy, beyond pleasure!  And I fell it loop back to them.

 

I can feel it in the mousehertz that walks with more confidence down the street.  I feel it in the herd of selengudle shouting and laughing in joyful excitement.  I feel it in the eisbieber's laughter.

 

I feel it when the wind ruffles the feathers of the steinandlier.  I feel it in the hunt of the blutebaden.  And more, so many more.

 

And in the center I feel him, Sean, my father.  I feel him like a steady presence, like a magnetic pull.  I feel him reach out.  His power curls into mine and I pull it with me.  

 

I let him feel the crowds and the herds.  I let him feel the laughter and the joy.  I let him feel the trees and the lake and the sun.  I pull him through it all.  

 

And just as he feels them I let them feel him.  I shout out in joy that this is His canton, these are His people.  

 

The herd ahead slows.  I guide him back.  Back past the trees, past the lake and the roads and the crowds.  I guide him back to himself. And with a final hug I pull back.

 

I pull myself away from the city, away from the crowds.  I pull back from the lake and the trees and the sun.  I come back to myself still running the trail.  

 

Another curve in the path.  The herd moves at a slow jog.   I keep pace.  The trees open up ahead.  Bright yellow sunlight fills the air.  The herd comes to a stop and so do I.

 

I watch them.  My own breaths are steady.  I stand still, calm and patient.  I can wait.

 

Several turn, watching me.  Thick horned foreheads leading down to an upturned horn on their nose, huffing breaths.  The herd is waking, separating, becoming individuals again.

 

The largest moves forward, a good head taller than the others.  He stomps closer and with an almighty laugh and a clap on my back he praises me for the run.  Others move forward.  Others stomp and laugh and slap hard on my back.

 

It's not meant to hurt.  They're just strong.  Strong and running high still.  I laugh and take the hits.  My woged form is stronger.  It doesn't bruise or grow tired.  

 

Trevor grasps my shoulders and presses his forehead to mine, careful of the horns. The largest horn, the upturned nose, grazes my cheek.  Not that it will hurt me.  I press back with a laugh and a smile and a joyful shout.


	13. Sean: organ grinder

Sean

 

Chapter 13: organ grinder 

 

It shouldn't have happened.  I took care of this already.  My first week back in time I sent Adalind to chase away the geier nest.  How could she fail in this?  That foolish incompetent hexen!

 

I have the report in front of me.  A van full of organs and blood that can't be traced.  There's already mutterings of illegal organ rings.  And Nick saw the driver woge, definitely geier.  

 

But how did this happen?  Adalind should've taken care of it.  I should've never left something this important to her.  Now I have to cover the clean-up.  

 

At least Carmen and Nina know what's coming.  They can both back Nick and me on this.  We just have to figure out where they moved shop.  I sent Nina out to the old farm they used last time and it is still abandoned so they have moved.  But it's clear they're still hunting our streets.  

 

A knock on the door gets my attention.  Hadrian stands there nervous, a familiar lunch case on his shoulder.  I wave him in with a smile.  This has become a familiar scene, Hadrian bringing me lunch.  For some reason he thinks I don't eat well on my own.  

 

I hide the pictures quickly, there's no need to give him more nightmares.  He unpacked several containers and set them on the desk; salad with almonds and orange slices, sliced steak with a creamy mushroom sauce, steamed broccoli, seasoned potatoes, and a slice of key lime pie.  He looks so proud, puffed up happily at each compliment.  And for all that he blushes it's clear the attention pleases him.

 

"Sir," he starts nervously but corrects himself at a pointed look, "Dad, is there really someone out there stealing people's organs?"

 

I glance at the open door to be sure that no one can hear.  Thankfully the bullpin is noisy enough that it should be fine.  So I answer, "There is a type of Wesen, geier, who gain pleasure from others torment.  They have been capturing homeless youths and harvesting their blood and organs."

 

"Why?" He gasps out horrified.

 

I sigh out the only answer I have, "Because human organs are used in tranks or sometimes taken as supplements by Wesen.  It's not something they need.  But it does have an effect so it sells well."

 

He frowns, lost in thought.  I move around the desk to stand beside him.  When he looks up I add, "I sent Adalind to chase them off in December.  They moved shop but we will find them."

 

He nods distracted.  I press a kiss to his temple and circle the desk to retake my seat.  He sits the lunch carrier down andd offers a soft "good luck."

 

Nick ducks his head in with an offer of an update.  Hadrian smiles and slips past him.  Nick waits a moment, giving Hadrian time to head away before addressing me, "Patrol found a body down by the riverfront district.  Griffin and Perez are headed there now."

 

"Do you think it's linked?" I ask.

 

He shrugs, "They called in the body missing a kidney and most of its blood."

 

"Damn," I mutter out.  This shouldn't have happened.  Nick nods in agreement.  He does eye my meal and offer an amused, "You should probably enjoy your lunch while you can.  Something tells me this case won't be solved easy."

 

Nicks prediction proved to be true.  For all that we canvassed the area where The body was found we couldn't find any trail.  There's just too many places along the riverfront.  Far to many places where our body could've come from.  

 

It's well after dark, passing midnight, when I finally make it home.  Hadrian lays sprawled out on the couch in the sitting room.  I stroke a hand through his hair.  He grumbles sleepily but does go to bed with a little guidance.  

 

When he sleepily asks if we caught them I have to tell him no.  He frowns and asks if he can help.  I have to again answer no.  He sighs and apoligizes.  I assure him that it can't be helped.

 

It shouldn't have happened.  Adalind should've taken care of it.  And when I called her she didn't answer.  If I wasn't so tired I would go deal with her now.  But I'll deal with her tomorrow.  It might be worth it to go ahead and banish her and Catherine now.  

 

But not tonight.  I'm too tired to deal with their drama now.  So I shower and head to bed.  Tomorrow will be another long day.  Hopefully with a Grimm and two hexens on the case we can solve this soon.  Nothing more I can do tonight.  

 

Still, for how tired I am it's difficult to fall asleep.  With too much tossing and turning and far to little rest I give it up at dawn.  So I dress for another difficult day.

 

There's the strong smell of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen.  Hadrian stands amidst a veritable feast.  There is a large Tupperware full of two dozen biscuits, not to mention the large bowl of gravy.  There's also two containers of potatoes and he's adding more bacon to the last dish.

 

I must've made a sound because he looks up bashfully and explains, "I thought everyone could do with a good breakfast this morning."

 

It's a sweet thought and I tell him so.  He blushes but he's clearly pleased.  I help him pack them all in the lunch carrier.  We load the car and head to the station.  A quick text to Trevor lets him know to meet us at the precinct.  No doubt the officers will appreciate the hearty breakfast.  Maybe today will be better.


	14. Hadrian: can't ignore a cry for help

Hadrian

 

Chapter 14: can't ignore a cry for help

 

I can't help it really.  I've always been this way.  Hermione used to say I had a saving people thing.  And it didn't help that the adults in my old world did such a terrible job.  I've talked with my counciler, mr. Warren, and he helped me realize how badly they failed me.  

 

I was afraid at first to tell anyone.  I thought for sure that they would think me mad or something.  But Sean showed me a book with an entry about mirror portals between worlds.  When I asked he told me that it takes someone exceptionally powerful to access such a portal but it is possible.

 

I don't know how I feel about it.  It's still a lie, saying I've come through a mirror.  But it was enough of an explaination for how I got here.  Sean accepts it and doesn't ask for more.  He did say that he would listen if I ever wanted to talk about it but he didn't press.  

 

It's helped a lot.  I always hated when Hermione would push me to talk because I couldn't see how it would help.  I guess I owe her an apology.  Not that I'll ever get to tell her.  She probably knows she's right, she usually is.  

 

I miss her so much, her and Ron both.  I wish they were here with me now.  Then this would be just another of our yearly adventures.  But it was wrong for those issues to fall to us, the adults should've handled it.  They failed us, Dumbledore failed us.  And its painful to realize that.

 

This world is different.  Here the adults are competent.  Here Sean does his best to keep the city safe.  Here there are good people trying their hardest to handle it all and they work together.  That was something Dumbledore discouraged.  He rarely told you enough to stumble in the right direction.  Here Sean goes out of his way to offer guidance and advice.

 

I text my teacher to cancel today's lesson.  There's just no way I can focus today.  Hopefully Dad will be to busy to care.  And even if he gets upset, he won't hurt me.  I trust him.

 

I made breakfast for everyone at the station.  It was enough to brighten them up.  Amazing how it's the simple things that can make your day.  I help dish out the plates and pass out coffee, the good stuff from home.  Dad smirks in amusement at the exclamations and praise.  At least he approves.  

 

Trevor shows up to give me a ride home.  I tell him that classes are canceled and I need to go to the spice shop so he agrees.  Mr. Freddie is surprised to see me.  Even more So when I ask him about geiers.

 

He tries to change the subject but I keep pressing him.  Eventually he tells me.  He explains about the dried organs he sells.  He tells me about the guy who delivers and the number he calls.  And when I press him to he makes a call for a delivery.

 

I can't exactly go to dad about it so I settle in the back room and brew.  It helps to pass the time and gives me an excuse to be there.  Three customers come through in the hour we wait.  

 

When someone shows up he doesn't speak.  It's a guy, early thirties with close cropped hair and a leather jacket.  He looks like he's pretending to be tougher than he is.  Something about him just seems faked to me.  But I watch him closely.  All he does is pass a box to Freddie who passes him back an envelope in return.

 

I push a subtle tracking charm onto his jacket.  Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice.  I finish bottling up the potion and pack it away in my potion bag that dad got me for Christmas.  It's like an old doctors bag, thick black leather outside and soft brown leather inside with multiple slots and pockets, and I love it.

 

With a nod to Trevor we leave to follow the tracking charm.  Well, it's not really a tracking charm.  I don't really know how to do those.  This is more like leaving a small impression of my power on him.  And since like pulls to like, somewhat like a pair of magnets, I can follow him.  

 

We drive through the busier parts of town.  While traffic slows us some it doesn't block the spell.  There is some confusion since I can give a direction and roughly a distance it doesn't follow the streets.  Thankfully Trevor knows the city well enough that we don't get lost.

 

The spell leads us to an old metal warehouse.  It looks abandoned and the gate is chained shut but this is where the spell is pulling me.  So unless he dumped his jacket in there then we found their base.

 

Trevor drives past without stopping.  He says stopping or getting close will only draw their attention.  So instead we head to a nearby diner to wait.  It has a nice long counter and several booths along the wall.  Trevor says since it's lunch anyways we may as well eat.  

 

I call dad and explain.  He isn't happy and after a long lecture about not putting myself in danger he thanks me for the help.  By the time our food comes we can hear the sirens blaring further down the road.  The others in the diner are clearly curious, there are a lot of sirens down the road.  But beyond some speculation about whether or not there's a fire no one seems overly bothered.

 

I tell myself that it's okay, that he'll be okay.  It doesn't settle my nerves much.  I barely manage half of my burger.  The food just sits heavily in my stomach.  Trevor doesn't seem bothered.  I know he's upset about the killings, I don't doubt that.  He just seems to accept that this is a part of life.

 

We stay a while in the diner.  But even adding a slice of pie each doesn't buy us much time.  The waitress is nice, in a motherly sort of way.  So I offer to pay, leaving a fifty tip for us keeping the booth during the lunch rush.  She smiles brightly and follows to say thanks as we leave.

 

We head to a theatre further away from the warehouse.  I can't stop worrying so Trevor picks the movie.  We get some popcorn and sodas, which are more expensive than they're worth in my opinion.  About ten minutes into what is apparently a detective movie my phone rings.  I hurry out into the hall to answer it.

 

Dad offers a quick, "We're all safe and unharmed.  We have the geiers in custody and the victims headed for the hospital."

 

I breath out a sigh of relief and a quiet, "Thank goodness."

 

I can hear the smile in his voice when he replies, "I'm grateful for what you did, even if I don't like you putting yourself in danger.  You saved a lot of lives today, son.  I'm proud of you."

 

I blush at that.  But I can't deny it feels wonderful to help them.  Dad says goodbye, he has to get back to the scene.  So I tell him bye and I'll see him later.  


	15. Trevor: meetings

Trevor

 

Chapter 15: meetings

 

This has got to be the best job ever.  Excellent food, sweet kid I get to take all over town.  He is always quick to compliment and encourage.  And as much as he praises others, he gets awfully embarrassed whenever he's praised.  It's adorable, really.

 

He even paid me to paint a portrait of him and his dad, Prince Sean.  That was a surprise.  I mean, he could hire anyone to do that, why get me?  My style of painting uses thick lines and dark colors.  The finished painting was a good one, I just didn't think it was Prince Sean's style.  But it's up on the wall now in the sitting room.  

 

It's been an easy assignement, fun too.  There isn't much I would change.  At least I have no complaints for now.  And the guys at the gym are jealous.  They all thought this would be a sucky assignment.  They thought the kid would be a total brat or that I would be a glorified babysitter.  Thankfully that's not true.  

 

And the guys all love Hadrian.  I take him with me at least once a week.  I've been teaching him to box.  He's fast at dodging the hits but he's still hesitant to land a punch.  Then theres the normal exercises we do, weights and such.   

 

He's a fast runner too, which was awesome when he ran with the herd.  It was a shock when he fully woged.  The strength of it, the pure joy the filled and connected us all.  And it wasn't just the herd.  He connected to the whole city, every Wesen within.  

 

And it wasn't just him touching us, it was him connecting us.  We connected on a level that none of us ever experienced before.  It kept us moving as one, sharing our heartbeat, our breaths, each step.  It was amazing and exhilarating and overwhelming. 

 

It's certainly something we want to try again.  The herd has been talking a lot about it since then.  And everyone agrees that we want Hadrian with us on the next run.  We meet once a month for a herd run in the mountains.  And everyone agrees that we want to share the experience again.

 

I have to talk to Prince Sean about it first though.  I know he was concerned the last time.  Even if it did strengthen his hold on the canton and there was no bad reaction.  The various Wesen groups all seemed to be really pleased by it.  I know he worries that it may put Hadrian in danger and he doesn't want that.  He's protective but he's a good dad.

 

Personally I think he underestimates Hadrian.  Yes the kid is sweet, compassionate, and shy.  But he's not a total pushover.  And he's powerful, crazy powerful.  Like I didn't even know a Zauberbeist could do that kinda powerful.  

 

Honestly, I think he can handle whatever threats come, at least magically.  And hes got us to help protect him.  I can understand Prince Sean's concern.  This is his son.  And while I don't know the half of it I do know that Hadrian was in a bad place for most of his life.  So I can understand that Prince Sean wants to keep Hadrian safe.

 

I worry some, mostly that I won't actually be able to protect him from any threats.  It's just that I'm just a dickfellig.  How am I supposed to protect a Zauberbeist?  In fact half the time I forget he's as powerful as he is.  He's gotten so good at meditation and containing his power that it's easy to forget he has any.  

 

At least until he does something big that shocks the crap out of you and you wonder how you could 've forgotten.   Like during the run.  Man, I didn't know that was possible.  I've heard that a coven works strong magic that you can feel it on the air but this was different.  

 

This was one person.  And it wasn't just a feeling on the wind.  It wasn't even scary though it was intimidating in the sheer strength of it.  It was being fully connected to him and everything and everyone else.  It was pure joy in an overwhelming way.

 

I move the notebook aside.  I was adding a drawing of a geier to his notebook while he cooked supper.  Tonight it's spaghetti squash with a spicy tomato sauce and grilled chicken breast.  He already put a big bowl of salad in the center of the table which we expanded to its max of fourteen chairs for the council meeting, six chairs along the sides and one on each end.

 

There's the normal members; Mrs. Guest, Mrs. Rowan, Mr. Merryweather, Mr. Leander, Mr. Rabe, Mr. Thornton, and Mr. Kent.  Then there is the two hexen cops who will sit to either side of Hadrian.  There's a mousehertz now, Mr. Allen, and a dickfellig elder from our herd, Mimi Esther.  

 

The last is a guy in a priest suit.  He hasn't woged yet, or said much to anyone other that Prince Sean.  And something about him seems dangerous.  The others are giving him a wide berth so it's not just me.  It wouldn't be so bad if I knew what he was, something dangerous for sure.

 

Hadrian calls everyone to the table as he plates up large helping of supper.  There's a round of compliments and a bit of a game of musical chairs as everyone gets settled.  Then the guy dressed like a priest, who Prince Sean addresses as Priest says a blessing.  

 

The food was delicious, though a bit sweeter than I prefer.  Probably not something I would make myself but it was good.  Nina and I gather up the plates while Mrs. Guest helps Hadrian pass out plates of desert.  Not sure what it's called but it's sponge cake topped with whip cream and strawberries.  And while there were mumbles earlier of being full not a single person turned down dessert.  

 

Again plates are gathered, this time it's Mrs. Guest and Mimi Esther.  Glasses of wine are filled by Carmen as everyone settles in for the meeting.  Prince Sean makes a point to welcome those who are just joining the council, the two hexen cops, Mr. Allen, and Mimi.

 

First order of business, as usual, is weddings, births, and deaths.  Each person offers up a list of their group, or those close to them.  Hadrian speaks up, asking if he can handle those from now on.  With a proud smile the Prince passes the lists down to him.  And Hadrian seems pleased to have this responsibility.  Prince Sean catches Mrs. Guest's eye and she nods to agree, she'll help Hadrian with the list.

 

Then he brings up the situation with the geiers.  His tone grave as he explains, "I learnt of their presence back in December.  And at that time I gave the duty of dealing with them to Adalind and Catherine Shade."

 

His gaze moves over the council, as if to impress upon them the seriousness of the situation.  Though I'm sure we're all aware of just how dangerous this was for all of us.  Once he's met everyone's gaze he continues, "They were tasked with correcting this issue before the new year.  They failed.  And not only has their incompetence threatened our people, they have been found traitors."

 

This earns a few gasps.  He nods gravely and continues, "It was brought to my attention that they were meeting with a member of the Verat.  One who is most loyal to my half brother Eric."

 

Insulted mutters and grumbles fill the air.  Everyone quiets when he raises his hand to silence them.  Then he continues, "They have proven themselves untrustworthy so they are exiled from the canton.  I have already had the verdict delivered to them.  Be sure that the news is spread."

 

Mutters of agreement meet this.  And after giving everyone a moment for the information to settle in, he moves on.  He mentions how they gathered up the geiers and found links to a shell corporation run by crown Prince Eric.  He passed the evidence to the FBI.  And he demands that word be spread, no harvest center is allowed in his canton.  The council agrees.

 

Then the subject is changed.  He updates everyone on the construction projects currently ongoing.  The first building will be divided into twenty apartments on three floors with underground parking.  There will be a security desk with a guard and keycard access to the parking and elevators.  This one, he says, is mainly for the coven, with few exceptions.

 

He has the permits for three more building which will begin work the first of April.  Each building is near to the first, branching out along the road in various directions.  The eisbieber lodge has already requested on be turned into single room apartments for those just starting out.  

 

Another has been promised, more or less, to the lausenschlange community to rent.  That one will hold twenty five apartments across two long hallways.  There will be parking but it will be a lot around the back of the building.  

 

The other building is tall, four levels high, but more narrow.  It will only contain twelve studio style apartments though it does boast a good view of the market just over the bridge.  And with these new apartments, and the area cleaning up, it's hopeful that it will improve the reputation of the canton as a whole.  

 

Then the table is open to other issues.  There are few to be mentioned.  The lodge would like to open a community garden in the area of the apartments.  Prince Sean is quick to agree.  

The mousehertz had some trouble with lausenschlange edging their territory.   While Kent scoffed dismissively, Prince Sean reminded him that to keep the peace the clans must respect the home territories.  Then he reminds Mr. Allen that we will not live segregated and the mousehertz will simply have to live with it.

 

Mr. Leander mentions that J addiction is on the rise.  Prince Sean agrees to have someone deal with it, or at least curb it.  Mimi Esther brings up the offer for Hadrian to join the herd on our monthly runs.  That gains an excited Yes! from Hadrian and amusement from the council.  With a chuckle he agrees.  Then he calls the meeting to a close.


	16. Sean: drifting away

Feb 21st

 

Sean

 

Chaprer 16: Drifting away

 

Leo Taymor was once my most loyal.  He and Priest followed me here from Europe.  They were my guards, my soldiers, my devout protectors.  Priest is younger than me by a year, Leo is five years older.  I met them both in Austria.

 

We each struggled for different reasons.  I suffered for my birth.  A bastard in the house was a scandal but father insisted I remain close.  I think he may have actually liked my mother, though no affection ever stretched to me.  And certainly by now time has eroded whatever he once felt for her.

 

Priest I met first.  Small and thin, often with bloodstains on his clothes.  The youngest of twelve sons, each as cruel and vicious as their father.  He was the runt, the waste, the one they didn't want.  And when I offered him my hand, he took it.  Not that I did it to manipulate, I was lonely too.  I only wanted a friend and he needed one.  

 

We had each other in the quiet corners where our tormentors couldn't see.  Not as lovers, we were too young then.  But pressed shoulder to hip, squirreled away behind curtains, we shared food and hopes and dreams.  And when I was twelve and mother pulled me from the castle, I wept for days at his loss.  I couldn't have stayed, I would've died, but I still regret that he spent those years alone. Though he never blamed me for leaving, I still blame myself.

 

And Leo, I met him when I was ten.  He was dragged in with his father, accused of treason against the family.  His crime... He refused to murder for the king.  My father's heir, crown Prince Eric, at fifteen managed to get a girl pregnant.  She was Kershite, had no knowledge or understanding of Wesen.  She just wanted the fairytale Prince.  She was a foolish girl but she didn't deserve to die for it.

 

The king ordered her death.  He refused to allow his son to father a bastard, or any child with someone not of royal blood.  Leo's father, Tristan, refused.  He would not kill a girl for being foolish enough to concieve. He blamed the Prince anyway and tried to reason with the king to send the girl away. Obviously that didn't work.  So he was sentenced to death, and Leo was banished.

 

The girl still died.  The verat made sure of that.  And I ran into Leo again several years later in Paris.  He was raised to respect the royals, raised to follow orders.  He needed someone to lead him and I gained that role.  So when I called, he came.  We grew close.  He became a friend.

 

Priest had left the royals.  He cast away his name, every link to his father, and took up the cloth.  He became devout in his prayers.  Though he never hesitated to get his claws bloody if needed.  They both were good at that, their willingness to kill for me.  We fought together, the three of us against the world.  And together we carved out a home, a place of safety, here in Portland.

 

As time moved on we drifted apart.   I called on Priest less and less.  He didn't complain but I knew how much it hurt him to kill.  His hands never shook, his claws and teeth never hesitated, but his eyes dulled each time.  And for the love I hold, the love built behind curtains and hiding in wardrobes, I tried to give him what peace I could.  Because he was more family to me than any other.

 

With Leo, I leaned on him to compensate.  I asked more and more of him.  Perhaps I even pushed him too far at times but he never refused. When he suggested the games I agreed.  I thought it would take some of the weight from him.  I thought it would help stop that little bit less blood staining his hands.  I left him in charge of it.  I trusted him to follow my will without having to oversee his actions.  I was wrong.  

 

I brought Priest into the council.  I want him to see the good.  I want him to remember me for more than blood on his hands and the taste of copper on his tongue.  I want him to remember me fondly.  So I brought him to the meetings, set him on the council.

 

He adores Hadrian.  I can tell in the way his eyes brighten and his lips quirk up in a hint of a smile.  He watched how the others interacted.  And I know he thought it was sweet that Hadrian went to so much trouble to prepare the meal.  When he gave the blessing, asking God's favor for us, I knew that his affections have never waned.

 

He sat at my right.  During the meal we spoke softly.  When prompted he spoke of a soup kitchen he volenteers at.  He spoke of helping in the community and how much he has enjoyed such works.  I told him about various outreach programs and marathons the precinct has sponsored. 

 

He mentioned his garden at the church.  I compliment it as I have seen it recently when I sought him out.  He mentioned spending many mornings in peaceful contemplation.  He mentions briefly that it heals the soul.  So at least he understood why I drifted away from him.

 

He didn't speak much at the meeting, he never does when others pay attention.  But he seemed to relax and enjoy himself.  And when I invited him to stop by more often, an open invitation to dinner in our home, he answered with a smile that he would look forward to it.

 

I'm glad, at least, that Priest has healed from the wounds of his past.  I'm glad that he is able to be happy, to find peace.  I have found that with Hadrian, my sweet son.  Being a father, it feels as if a great weight has lifted from my shoulders.  It's as if I can finally shrug off the shadows of my family's hatred.  And I think I have more patience, more compassion, and protective drives than I ever had before.  

 

But with Leo... it's different.  I gave him too much freedom.  I didn't watch him close enough so I lost my hold on him.  He lost himself in the blood sport.  He spoke the lines so often that he began to believe them himself.  His loyalty changed.  No longer am I the highest authority.  No, what he worships now is the cage.   

 

I could've stopped it, I know that.  But I didn't.  I sat back and waited and watched.  Not for the money, though there is a lot coming in.  Not because I forgot, I remembered well.  No, the reason I let this play out is Nick.  He needs to find his feet.  He needs to prove his strength to himself and to the community.  

 

And this case, stepping into the cage, is as important as when he shot the melifer queen to save Adalind.  I could've protected him from it, but that would've done more harm than good.  No, he needs this.  He needs to grow strong and that can only happen if I let him find his own way.

 

So as painful as it is, I sit back and watch.  I listen as he presents his case.  I offer a nudge in the right direction.  I threaten Leo and when he again remains defiant I go to Priest.  I don't want to.  I wish I didn't need him for this.  But it can't be helped.

 

So when it's time, I go to the church.  I walk into confessional and I ask my friend a question I would rather not ask.  He gives me an out, an offer to let Leo repent.  And when I tell him no, when I say I need him, his claws, his teeth, his wrath... He agrees.  

 

He tells me he will change first.  He doesn't want to sully his white collar.  I understand that.  There are times where I wish I could change completely, put a stronger divide between royal and captain.  So I wait patiently for him to come out.  I say nothing as he climbs into the truck.  I don't thank him for this, not for this.  That would cheapen it.  

 

I watch as his eyes harden.  I watch as his mind shifts over to the monster.  And when my stomach twists with regrets, I offer the only thing I can.  I invite him over for supper tomorrow night.  He accepts.  At least he doesn't blame me.


	17. Nick: fight club

Nick

 

Chapter 17: fight club

 

We were called out to a B&E/homicide.  An older couple killed in their home though nothing was taken.  There was a piece of raw meat partially eaten inside the house.  Not to mention the hoof prints and bits of spiked leather found outside.  

 

Its clearly a wesen case.  I know Hank suspects something, but what do I say?  Aunt Marie said that I couldn't tell anyone.  And even Monroe said that telling Kershite will make them crazy.  I don't want Hank to be crazy but damn if I don't wish I could tell him.  I wouldn't feel so alone if I knew that he was in the know.  Well, wishing can't change things so I lie and say nothing's too strange to me.  I shrug off his suspicions and we work the case.  

 

There were prints inside the house that come back as Dmitri Skontos, a parole who was a damn good fighter in the ring.  We'll head out to the gym, one Hank recognizes, to ask around.  But first we head to his parole officer, Leo Taymore.  The guys Wesen, a lion type called a lowen.  And something about how he brushes us off just doesn't sit right with me.  If his guy wasn't checking in, why wasn't he looking for him?  Either he's not keeping up with his cons or he knows something. 

 

So we head to the gym. There's a dickfellig there who knew Dmitri though he doesn't know much about where he is now.  At least he pulled back his challenge before others would notice.  And he showed us the path he and Dmitri would run.  Hank and I follow, slowly and without even pretending to keep up.  I notice that it's near enough to our crime scene and Hank notices horse shit, literally.  At least I we don't have to collect it, we just have to note that it was seen.

 

The case gets weird when we get called to Dmitri car outside a warehouse.  That in and of itself isn't too odd, especially in this part of town, but what was in the warehouse is odd.  There's blood splatter and symbols spray painted all over the floor and walls.  And we find a few broken weapons amongst the trash.  

 

The words written are in Latin, and thankfully our captain just so happens to know the language.  He says it roughly translates to knowing how to die and dying well, or something like that.  It's crazy to me.  But it does help me research it a bit better.  And then the captains whispers a comment about the lowen games being nothing but trouble.  

 

Monroe helps me with the translations in the book.  He's been an amazing help with the Wesen stuff.  I doubt I would've made it this far without his help.  And he can be such an over-eager puppy about all this Grimm stuff.  I only tease him a little, because he is doing me a huge favor.  And he even agrees to contact a bookie friend of his to help me track down the fight.

 

I wish I could tell Hank.  At least then he could help cover for me.  But even without knowing he still tries to help in his own way.  I still wish I could tell him about Monroe.  I wish I could tell him about how awesome Monroe is, about how much he's helped us.  But Hank wouldn't understands so I bite my tongue and keep on working.  I swear being a Grimm and a cop isn't easy!

 

When Monroe calls me it's late at night and I'm looking over another hollowed out car.  This one belongs to the dickfellig friend of Dmitri, Brian, who is now missing.  He too is a parole of Taymore so Hank has gone to the guys house to ask a few more questions.  

 

I listen as Monroe tells me that they're meeting him.  But then he mentions the truck pulling a horse trailer and I go cold with fear.  I know it, even before I hear them, that they're taking Monroe.  I shout for him.  I call his name.  And when the line goes dead I run off to find him.

 

I'm scared and angry and cold with fury.  It's worse when I see the guy climbing into Monroe's car, that bright yellow bug.  I jump out of my truck before it's fully stopped.  And without hesitating, without drawing gun or badge, I drag that asshole out of the window and slam him against the car.  

 

He woges, nearly wetting himself in fear.  But I'm too angry to appreciate it and to afraid to care.  I threaten him.  I demand he tell me where Monroe is.  And while he trembles and begs he does list off an address.   It's another abandoned warehouse that they've taken over.  So I cuff him and toss him in the back of my truck and warn him not to make a sound.

 

There's a couple dozen cars here.  And its easy to hear the shouting and laughing from inside.  I find the cages first.  Barely cheat high and all empty.  The dirt flecked with blood and chunks of flesh in dog bowls. I can't imagine Monroe in one of these, it's too horrible.  I'm nearly sick with worry.  

 

Then I find the fight.  A huge cage in the middle of the room.  A large loud crowd gathered close.  Monroe inside, a shield held up taking blow after blow from a woged Dmitri.  All I can think is this is my fault. I have to do something.  I have to save him.

 

I don't really have a plan, I rarely do.  And I'm lucky that no one noticed a Grimm in the crowd before I reached Taymore.  They're all too focused on the fight to notice anything outside the cage.  Monroe is on the ground, Dmitri poised to kill, and Taymore about to give the order.  

 

So I pit a gun to his head, the threat clear.  He stops, smirking at me and woging.  Then he grumbles about Grimms.  I try to threaten him.  I try to order him to release Monroe.  But he scoffs and calls to the crowd that today is a good day to die.  As if there is any honor in this madness.  

 

I can't just kill him.  I could, but at the same time I can't.  I can pull the trigger.  I can blow out his brains.  I'm close enough that I won't miss.  But the moment I do, the moment he's down, the others will attack.  And not just his partner that's edging up behind him.  The whole crowd is getting riled up, high on the fight and blood.  

 

My choices are limited.  I glance over at Monroe.  He's afraid.  I can't let him die like this.  I can't let him get killed just for helping me.  Not in this stupid cage.  Not fighting like an animal.  Monroe who fights himself so hard to be good, to be normal.  I can't let him die like this.

 

So I make the offer.  I offer myself in Monroe's place.  I offer to take the fight.  I just have to stall until backup arrives.  I'm sure I can manage that at least.

 

Taymore accepts, with a grand gesture to the crowd and a lot of puffing up.  They take my gun, and I walk willingly, foolishly into the cage.  This is a stupid idea.  But what else can I do?  I can't let Monroe die like this.

 

I try to push him out but they lock us both in.  And for all that Monroe is thankful I know he's also calling me an idiot in his mind.  No doubt I'm going to get a massive lecture as soon as we get out of here.  If we get out of here.  

 

I think this whole mess is insane but what choice do I have.  So I grab a sword and shield and block the blows as they come.  Monroe offers advice.  Because this is Monroe and of course he's trying to help me as much as he can.  And at least he knows of a weakness I can exploit, Dmitri's hand.

 

I manage to knock him out.  I think Monroe is surprised too.  Because Dmitri is one tough son of a bitch.  But I get him down and out.  Then the crowd is moving, shifting for blood.  Monroe and I are back to back, preparing to take them all on.  And then we hear the sirens, backup is here.  Everyone scatters.

 

We get the cage door open and I push Monroe to run, to get as far as he can.  Hopefully he won't get caught.  I really don't want to have to explain his presence here.  There will be no end to the trouble I'll be in if I'm caught endangering a civilian in this mess.  

 

I stay in the cage, near Dmitri.  And when they've rounded up as many as they can, I look again just to be safe.  Thankfully, Monroe wasn't among the ones caught. Unfortunately neither was Taymore.  Our best guess is he's in the wind.  Well watch his place, send out an APB,  and do sweeps of the bus and plane terminals.  But I doubt well catch him.

 

I almost forget to get the guy from the back of my truck.  He's cuffed and curled up and looks terrified.  I give a quick warning for him to behave and I pass him off with the others caught.  No one questions it, though Hank does give me a look that says he's expecting an explaination later.  I was sort of hoping they would all think he was caught with the others.  I guess I'll have to figure out what to tell Hank later.

 

I get sent home to rest with the promise of paperwork tomorrow.  I swing by Monroe's, just to see if he got home.  He did, thankfully.  And I offer to take him to pick up his car later.  Besides some bruising, a lot of bruising, he seems alright.  He chases me away with a promise to stop by again in a few days.  

 

So I head home, where I find a cold meal and candles burnt down to the base.  I forgot our dinner!  Damn.  How am I going to explain this?  She's already asleep so I clean up and get in bed without waking her.  What am I going to do?  I can't keep this up.  It isn't fair to her and it isn't fair to me.  Damn, I'm tired.  Oh well, it's a problem for tomorrow.


	18. Hadrian: comfort foods

Hadrian

 

Chapter 18: comfort foods

 

Dad warns me at breakfast, ham and cheese omelettes,  that we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight.  He doesn't tell me much about him, beyond that he's called Priest and he was at the last council meeting. I remember him but he didn't speak much.  But when I ask what kind of food his friend likes he tells me simple dishes.  

 

I don't press.  I know dad is under a lot of pressure at work and with the council.  There was some kind of fight club that detective Burkhart broke up last night.  It's why dad came in so late.  And no doubt there's still a lot of work to be done.  

 

So I fill a thermos with coffee, his expensive kind that comes in a cloth bag with a stitched label that he grinds himself.  Then I pack him a salad with apples and pecans, a small container of raspberry vinigarette, and a pita stuffed with chopped chicken breast, spinach, cheese, and a touch of spicy mustard.  He smiles when I pass the lunch bag over.  And he presses a kiss to my temple when I wish him a good day.  Hopefully he won't work too hard.

 

When Trevor comes over, a bit later than usual and distracted, I let him be.  At least until my lessons are over.  Then I curl on the couch next to him and wait him out.  It takes a while of him staring off into nothing to even realize I'm there.  When he does, he sighs out sadly, "Do you remember Brian?  From our run?"

 

I try to remember but I can't picture a face.  There were so many in the herd and I didn't speak with more than a few of them.  I would recognize the feel of him I'm sure, if he was near.  But I can't see him in my head.  So I offer a quiet, "No, sorry."

 

He nods, "Yeah, that's okay.  I don't think you even talked to him then.  Anyways, he's dead.  Killed in the lowen games."

 

When I frown in confusion he explains, "It's like a Wesen gladiator thing.  Real big deal among the more violent breeds of wesen."

 

I nod, accepting the explaination for what it is.  That must be the fight club thing that the cops broke up last night.  When I mention that he huffs angrily, horns bursting forth in the center of his forehead and the end of his nose, as well as smaller horns on his cheekbones, as he woges.  

His eyes stay distant as he snarls out, "The lowen in charge of the fights was snatching Wesen off the streets.  Just regular guys who didn't do anything wrong!  He was snatching them and making them fight to the death."

 

I reach over and clasp his hand.  The skin is rough, full of bumps and small spikes on the knuckles.  I trace over them, careful not to press.  Though that's more likely to hurt me than him.  And when he still doesn't change back after a few minutes I let myself woge.

 

It's a barely there kinda woge.  A smooth shifting of flesh, like the ripples of a pond.  It relaxing a tense muscle, soothing an ach that you had forgotten you even had.   A light breath of power, softer than down feathers and as fluffy and formless as the puffiest clouds.   I let it waft outward, tentative and gentle.  I let it brush him, sooth him, enfold him within it.

 

Slowly he relaxes.  His shoulders ease down, his arm is no longer tensed.  With each breath a little more of his pain is soothed.  We sit there within the caccoon of my power.  It doesn't take long for his woge to retreat.  It's a smooth transition, a softer one.  And I follow, pulling my power back and letting my skin smooth back to its human guise.

 

He looks at me with calm mournful eyes and asks, "Will you run with us?  We're gathering the herd again.  We're going to run in his memory."

 

I squeeze his hand and agree.  He doesn't speak anymore on the subject.  Instead he asks me about my lessons.  I take it for what it is, an attempt to take his mind off of his pain.  So I tell him about the various cells, plant and animal, and the parts as I've learnt them.  I tell him about the genetic side, what little we've touched on.  

 

After I've recounted my lesson today, and the two previous, I switch subjects.  It's already half after four.  It shouldn't be much longer until dad and his friend come home.  So I distract Trevor while I head to the kitchen.  I set out the notebooks and ask him to draw one of his own kind.  I leave the pens on the table, leaving it up to him to add what he wants.  

 

It's difficult to decide what counts as a simple meal.  That differes as much as taste.  But the awesome thing about this world is the answers can come at the touch of a finger.  Dad bought me a high end phone, one with a glass front touch screen and a whole lot of apps to play with.  One I've played on lately is a recipe app.  So that's where I go first.

 

I start with a käsenodelsuppet, a cheese dumpling soup.  It was fairly easy to make.  You just fill the bread rounds with a goat and gruyere cheese mixture.  Then you press it flat and fry it up.  It's then soaked in a beef broth.  While slightly chewy it's warm and soothing.  I certainly hope they like it.

 

Next I try a gröstl.  Its a bacon and onion dish fried up with potatoes and topped with a fried egg.  It's praised for being a simple winter dish, one that warms the body and soul.  And the smell is wonderful.  I do add in some bits of turnip, the same size and shape of the potatoes.  Not that it will make it much healthier but it can't hurt.  And since the soup and meal are both heavy, I made a very light apple strudel for desert.  

 

I glance up to see dad standing at the counter, a soft smile on his face.  I didn't even hear him come home.  I blush and duck my head before getting the courage to ask if he approves.  He pulls me into a hug and tell a me I've done wonderfully.  He says it brings up wonderful memories.  These were common dishes, not often seen at the kings table.  But they are dishes that he shared with his friend as they are common to Austria.

 

Then his friend, Priest moves forward.  He's a tall man, perhaps stronger than his appearance suggests.  He has short cropped light brown hair with hints of blonde and pale blue eyes.  For all that his features have a certain harshness to them, his eyes and smile soften it.  

 

There's a gentle slope to his shoulders, barely there.  Something submissive in his approach, for all that he gives off the feeling of danger.  Whatever type of Wesen he is, it's deadly.  But his personality is calm, tranquil even.  So I take his hand and smile brightly and tell him I'm glad he came.  His own smile becomes more genuine.

 

I wave them to the table and plate up the soup first.  I use small bowls, small portions, so that we don't over-induldge.  He and dad both breath deep and fall into soft conversation, in German I think.  Trevor is hesitant but he settles at the table too.  

 

I get a glass of wine for them and ice water for me and Trevor.  Priest smiles and offers thanks.  I ask as politely as I can if they can stick to English as I'm not yet fluent in German.  I'm getting there but I know Trevor doesn't know much if any and I don't want him to be excluded.

 

With conversation now understandable to all, Priest says grace and we eat.  He asks about my schooling.  I answer what I can and even mention some of the lessons I've enjoyed the most.  By the time we've moved to the main dish he's asking about my future plans.  

 

Cutting into the egg, letting the yolk spread over the hash beneath, I consider his question.  I answer, "I've always wanted to help others.   I want to be a healer.  I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor, or if I want to treat Kershite or just Wesen.  But I know I want to be a healer."

 

He smiles proudly, "That is a noble profession.  Whether you follow the Kershite licensing or work in a more subtle manner, it's all the same.  And the people that you heal will be all the more grateful for it."

 

I feel almost like I missed something, or it was lost in translation.  But dad is smiling proudly and Priest obviously meant it to be a compliment so I smile and say thanks.  I ask about him, unsure what I'm allowed to ask and what I'm not.  

 

He tells me about his church, his garden and the various projects he's volunteered for.  The building and rebuilding of homes sounds interesting.  And as I plate up the desert and offer to help the next time it comes up he's happily accepts.  Then I bring up Trevors paintings, since he hasn't contributed much to the conversation.  And that gets him animated and talking, with only a little nudging from me to keep it going.

 

We move aside the plates and dad sets up a card game.  It's one they know but I don't so the first round is mostly them teaching me how to play.  I catch on quickly and by the third round I can even hold my own.  The conversation turns to the council meetings and how dad wants more Wesen on the force.  That's something we all agree with.

 

Then Priest mentions how he cooks for the other priests most evenings.  I offer to let him take the leftovers back for them and he accepts.  Then he mentions a soup kitchen that offers meals to the homeless and elderly.  I nearly bounce in my seat at that.  He laughs and accepts my offer to help.  Dad says that he'll have to see if he's busy or not but I'm welcome to go, so long as Priest looks after me.  He agrees.

 

Overall, I think this visit went well.  And dad is certainly pleased.  And when Priest leaves he is standing tall with bright eyes and a pleased and tired smile.  Trevor leaves with him, to drive him back to the church, because apparently he doesn't drive.  And dad pulls me down beside him on the couch and tells me he's proud of me and I've done wonderfully.


	19. Sean: fools gold

March 1st.

 

Sean

 

Chapter 19: fools gold

 

The good thing about knowing the future is that I know which situations to avoid.  While some things have changed there is still many things that haven't yet.  I imagine that further on I will need to be more cautious.  Because I know that I've changed enough already that future events will be different.  But there are some that I know about and can make a few preemptive moves to correct.

 

I know what dangers will be edging into my canton, so I send out enforcers to catch them at the borders.  And while I can't stop everything, I can stop some things.  Like the island of dreams, a drug den that specializes in J.  I sent a lausenschlange in to contaminate the supply with opioid.  Then he called an anonymous tip and the place was shut down.  

 

I left the supply at the spice shop.  It was mostly so I could watch the supply chain.  But it had the odd effect of getting Freddie killed when he was robbed by a pair of skalengeks high on J and looking to score.  Nick caught them, and Freddie's sister Rosalee moves in to take over the shop.  I guess she was just waiting for a reason to come back.  Since last time she came on my call to teach Hadrian.

 

I've also gotten the first condo building, the one mainly for us, finished enough to start moving people in.  Carmen and Nina choose to share a two bedroom across the hall from ours on the second floor.  The one next to theirs is owned now by Frank Rabe and his son Barry.  And while they've started to move in we will wait until the end of the month when the last of the renovations are complete, before we move.  

 

I did call Nina's mother.  I was hesitant to trust her because she's an unknown.  But both Carmen and Nina assured me that she would take a strong interest in my sons coven regardless.  Their loyalty is already bound to Hadrian, they performed the blood binding when they first moved here.  So I trust them not to lead him astray.  After all, their future is now tied with his.

 

Still, I'm unsure how she will handle teaching him, or even what she considers important enough to teach.  But I don't have the knowledge to really know if she betrays him.  And I can't trust my mother, I never could.  I should 've realized that far sooner.  I just wanted so much to have my mother in my life.  But that was foolish of me.  

 

I've spoken with Rosalee.  Since she did so well with his lessons in the time before, not to mention her help with continuing Hadrians brews, I've tasked her with assisting his lessons.  And I've insisted on Trevor remaining as well.  That way I'll have two sets of eyes guarding my son.  And while one may not pick up something,  hopefully the other will.  

 

I wish I could just trust her but a lifetime of betrayal is a hard habit to shake.  I imagine Nina will sooth any ruffled feathers with her mother.  And perhaps after I've gotten to know her better I may worry less.  But for now I will be cautious.

 

I spoke with Evelyn and Tara.  They left with mother, huffing and offended in the extreme.  And while Tara refused to return, she only barely spoke with me, Evelyn agreed to come back.  I remember how much Hadrian loved them and I wanted him to have that again.  Perhaps it's best that only Evelyn will return since I would rather not deal with the Lawder coven again.  Hopefully this all will go well.  

 

I'm hopeful that I can find a few more hexens closer to Hadrian in age.  I worry that he will be displeased that the ones so far are older.  But oddly enough he doesn't seem to care much this time.  He's happy to have a coven.  And he gets along with Carmen and Nina wonderfully.  But for all the ways they've helped us, there is one task to dangerous to trust others with.

 

The coins, cursed fools gold that breeds madness, sits patiently in the safe at Bertram jewellers.  They are there, safely tucked away in a lead box.  But I know how powerful they are, how strong a compulsion they cast.  And I know the only ones immune, even a little bit, are Grimms and... Hadrian.

 

I don't want to involve my son in this but I can't yet involve Nick.  Because for all that Nick is a Grimm and has begun to toe the line I know he's not yet ready to fully break it.  He's still a cop, first and foremost.  It's wonderful, it makes him the Grimm that the community can trust.  It makes him a better Grimm, a better man.  But he's not yet ready for this.

 

So when evening falls I gain Hadrian's attention and try to explain, "There's something that's come to my attention, a threat to all the people of my canton.  And I need your help."

 

He stares back surprised, emerald eyes wide.  Then he frowns, gaze drifting away as he asks cautiously, "What kind of threat?  What do you need me to do?"

 

I watch his hands, thumb picking at his fingernails of the other hand.  It's a nervous habit, one he doesn't show often.  I hesitate for a moment as I try to work out where his mind has gone.  Because it's obvious he's worried what I will ask of him.  Perhaps he thinks I will ask something horrible, something he wouldn't agree to.  Surely he knows me better than that.  

 

I thought he trusted me more than this.  Some of that must have transferred into my tone when I answer, "There are three coins, they are cursed to cause obsession.  I know where they are but I need them distroyed."

 

He looks relieved, then guilty, as he answers, "Of course I'll help.  But I don't really know what all my powers can do so I don't know how I can help you."

 

Of course that would be his worry.  So I ask, "Can you produce fire?  Enough to melt metal?"

 

He frowns, his gaze locked on his hands.  Then he turns them over, cupping his hands as if he's holding something.  A few minutes pass quietly.  His brows furrow, eyes glint in frustration.  He huffs a breath, words muttered too low to hear.  

 

I watch as first there's a spark, almost to quick to see, that appears within his cupped hands.  He relaxes some, looking more confident now.  There's another spark, brighter than the first.  More mutters fall from frustrated lips.  A flame flickers into existence.

 

It's small, little more than a candle flame hovering above his palms.  It burns a bright orange, swirling and churning in on itself.  It's movements and flickers speed up and it swells to the size of first a golfball, then a softball.  The color changes as it moves faster, turning and churning into a pale yellow.  Already the heat is intense.

 

I frown worriedly at Hadrian.  He's sweating and huffing with exertion.  His face is red and his eyes are glazed with exhaustion.  I tell him to stop.  I tell him that's enough.  He almost doesn't hear me.

 

He cups his hands around the burning ball.  His woge bursts forth, power slamming over me like a solid thing.  By the time I've struggled up from where I fell the fire is out and so is he.  His woge shivers away, smooth flesh replacing the twisted vision before.  His power sits like a heavy weight within the room.

 

That could've gone better.  It also could've gone worse, I suppose.  At least now I know if I'm going to bring up new powers, or his strengths with it, then I need to do so somewhere safe and far from others.  Because that was no doubt felt by many who will be worried.  

 

My phone ringing proves my assumption true.  I barely hear Nina's question.  For some reason my ears are ringing.  A strange silent ringing that dulls all sound.  Still, I try to explain.  And I ask her and Carmen to call the council for me, let them know everything alright.  The last thing we need is mass panic.


	20. Hadrian: time to burn

Hadrian

 

Chapter 20: time to burn

 

I wake up in my bed well past dawn.  It's odd to sleep so late when I'm used to being up so early.  Dad is home, having the day off from work though he's still on call.  And when I apologize for nearly killing us he just laughs.  

 

"We've all done foolish things, Hadrian," he tells me with laughter in his voice.  "It's as much my fault as yours.  I should've remembered that you haven't practiced enough to have full control of your powers."

 

I blush and stutter out another apology.  He smiles and passes me a plate of pancakes topped with blackberries and powdered sugar.  I laugh and thank him and settle in to eat.  He doesn't even comment when I ask for seconds, this time topped strawberries and whipped cream.

 

After I've eaten, and nearly fallen asleep on the couch, he bring it up again.  He asks, "Now that you've rested and eaten, do you think you can help me with the coins?"

 

Since now I know how to get the fire to burn just right I agree.  It wasn't easy.  First I had to figure out how to make a controlled fire.  And while that's not hard it was tiring.  Then I had to figure out how to make it hot enough to melt metal.  Hermione would 've known.  But she's not here for me to ask so I had to just try and hope for the best.

 

Then I remembered McGonnigals lessons and how she would stress that intent is as important as power to make magic work.  So I pushed and pushed until I got it right. That was the worst part.  Each time I would make it hotter I would have to feed more and more into it.  It probably would've helped if I had woged first.

 

But at least I now know what to do.  And when I tell dad that he tells me to get dressed and we'll go.  I glance out at the bright sunlight, the heavy sound of traffic coming through the open patio door.  Are we really going in the middle of the day?  Shouldn't this be midnightish kinda stuff?

 

He must 've understood because he explained, "Most people are caught because they act guilty.  We are simply going shopping, nothing more.  So theres no reason for anyone to be suspicious."

 

I guess that makes sense.  And he says we're going to a jewelry store so I should dress nice.  I don't know what dress nice means but since he bought all my clothes and they all look nice I just decide to dress like him.  I pick out a pair of dark grey slacks and a green polo.  It's close enough to his own pale green button-up and grey slacks so it should work.  

 

He nods in approval and we head out.  Traffic is slow with far too many cars.  The sidewalks are full of weekend shoppers enjoying the warm spring weather.  There's even a vibrant mixture of scents from three different cafes that we pass along the way.

 

Bertram jewellers is an older shop.  The man has been in business for years, owning this one store, and is well known and liked in the city.  A little bell over the door dings when we enter.  There's already three customers inside.  One man is hovering near a spinning stand of earnings and a nervous couple at the counter with Mr. Bertram.

 

Dad says the cursed coins are in the safe, in a lead box.  He says he'll keep Mr. Bertram busy while I go get the coins.  I just have to use the old bathroom excuse.  He also says I should look around first so it doesn't seem suspicious.  I follow him at first to the counter with watches.  But it doesn't hold my interest long so I start to browse.

 

I listen without meaning to, the couple are engaged and plan to get married within the month.  They both woge into selengudle though the woge doesn't last long.  There's a nervousness to them that I don't understand until the woman shifts to the side.  Then I notice the small swell of her belly.  So I turn away and wonder to the other side of the store.

 

There are shelves with musical instruments.  A few guitars, a few violins, even what looks like a cello.  One of the violins is made of a clear plastic in a vibrant green and yellow marble pattern.  It's truly beautiful.  And its only sixty dollars.  

 

I wonder how hard it is to learn to play.  There are a few music books nearby.  But a quick glance shows that they are not for beginers.  Or at least they dont start with an explaination of what all the lines and dots and symbols mean.  I'll ask dad later.

 

Turning from there I wonder over to the counter.  The couple at least decided on a simple gold band for each, only fifty dollars after Mr. Bertram took pity on them and gave them a deal.  At least they are apreciative when they trade the crumpled and bunched bills over for the two little rings.

 

The other customer is quicker.  He points to a pair of red earrings and then over to a red heart necklace.  Mr. Bertram gets them wrapped up in a little white box complete with a little red bow.  The man leaves with a calm smile and a comment about visiting again soon.  

 

I look through the jewelry cases to pass the time.  Mr. Bertram woges into a fushbau, so I offer a woge back.  I'm careful to keep my power contained so I don't scare him.  And he doesn't really react so he probably already knows who I am, who we are.  When he asks if I need help I shrug and answer that I'm just browsing.

 

Dad pulls the man over to discuss watches.  He even tries on a few, asking details and opinions.  I give them a minute before I interupt with an apology to ask for the bathroom.  Mr. Bertram smiles and waves me to the back.  

 

I hate that we're tricking him like this.  The man is a good man.  That much is obvious even now.  But these coins are cursed and will hurt someone if we don't do something.  So I head to the back and with a slight woge and a touch of power I corrupt the cameras.

 

That was the easy part.  Another flex of power and a whispered Alohamora gets the vault door open.  It's the size of a small room with items and boxes on multiple shelves.  A big black safe sits to one side.  Another flex of power gets that open.

 

It really shouldn't be this easy to break into a safe.  But I guess people in this world don't use magic like I do.  And its not like I'm going to steal from him or anything.  Well, I guess I am, but not because I want to steal.  I'm trying to help him.  It doesn't make it right but it's what I have to do.

 

The lead box is in the bottom at the back.  I open it to be sure.  Three coins sit inside.  They're gold, a lions head emblazed on the top.  There's a thrum of power to them, magic.  It's heavy, thick, and it calls out.  

 

They're beautiful.  And honestly, they're just coins.  They're powerful too.  I shouldn't burn them.  I should hold them.  I should keep them.  After all, dad said that everyone else is susceptible.  I'm not.  I'm immune.  I'm too powerful.  

 

I should keep them.  I can protect them.  I can keep them safe.  And that way no one will fall prey to their curse.  Yes, I'll keep them.  Nice and safe.  I hold all three.  Three beautiful coins.  My beautiful coins.

 

They're lighter than I thought.  And when I flip one over I see the symbol on the back.  Dad said it's old, Roman Empire kind of old.  So why does it have a Nazi sign on it?  I rub my thumb over the symbol.  The coin is too thin for it to be changed.  Maybe the symbol is older.  The coin is thin and light and warm.

 

Warm?  I drop the coins on the ground with a loud clang.  I almost fall to catch it.  I need it!  But I don't.  I shake it off.  That must be the compulsion dad spoke of.  I gather up the coins and sit them back in the box.  Then I sit down.

 

It's worse than the imperious.  At least with the curse, from the fake Moody and old Voldemorte, it was a voice in my head.  It was something I could hear and if I wanted to I could ignore it.  Like in class when the fake Moody told me to jump on the desk.  The voice was reasonable but it was a voice.  And if you heard it you could question it.

 

This wasn't a voice.  It wasn't a pull or a spell.  It wasn't anything I could feel or hear or see.  Which means it's a whole lot more dangerous than I thought.  I'm already sweating.  And each time I move to start I hesitate.  This is dangerous.

 

I shake out a full woge and let my power curl and puff up angrily.  Thick and strong like a leviathan.  Fire sparks to life in my hand.  Fire that reflects off the gold.  Gold gleaming in the light.  A golden lions head flickering with shadows.  

 

I shake my head, angry at myself now for being so weak.  I indulge my anger.  I feed it and feel it swell up.  I let it build but I don't let it stretch.  I hold it close and pull it back down into my hand, into my fire.  The fire turns white.  I turn my hand and let the fire drop.

 

I shuffle out of the back room with my head down, cheeks burning in embarrassment.  The stench of burning matches clings thickly to me.  I can't look at them, not dad or Mr. Bertram.  I rub at my cheek, thankful that at least I'm not crying.  But all I smell is fire and metal.

 

I mutter out an apology.  I don't look up.  I can't meet their eyes.  Dad hurry around to me.  He offer up an apology, something about a food truck.  And he hurries me outside.

 

We're quiet for most of the ride.  I can't look at him, curled against the door where I've been since I got in.  He's tense, worried.  And he asks softly what happened.

 

I sniff and rub my nose and apologize.  And as we pull into the parking garage I tell him.  I tell him how stupid I was.  I tell him how I touched them, how I almost kept them.  I tell him how I was weak and stupid and nearly failed.

 

He pulls me close.  Soft platitudes breathed against my hair.  I cry and apologize and he apologizes too.  

 

He tells me that he shouldn't have asked that of me.  He says he should've taken care of it himself.  He says he's proud of me.  He says I'm strong to be able to resist it.  I don't know if I believe him.  All I know is I destroyed them.  And left behind a small crater of melted concrete.


	21. Trevor: memorial run

Trevor

 

Chapter 21:memorial run

 

It's a big gathering today.  A few dozen cars stretch along the roadside.  The small dirt lot already full twice over.  Everyone has gathered on the grass, more walking up.  We are welcomed quietly to this, the memorial for Brian Cooney, as well as the others lost to the games.

 

He was a good man, a good friend.  He was well liked by people within and out of the herd.  Others from the gym are here too.  There's a pair of coyotle, strays that moved here as pups but are good as far as coyotle go.  Then theres the group of bauershwein from the firestation where Brian worked.  There's even a few Heftigauroch, a bull type wesen.

 

Old Mr. Hamner, a dickfellig elder from our herd and a pastor at the local church, is reading out scripture.  Something about a warriors spirit and facing challenges of life.  It's lovely, but I don't really listen.  It's not Brian, not really.  And I came for his memory, to run in his honor, not to listen to a sermon.

 

Brian didn't go to church.  He wasn't some warrior.  He was just another stupid grunt like the rest of us.  He worked out and he mouthed off and he got in fights.  He drank before he came of age.  Hell, that's what he did time for, a stupid drunken fight that got out of hand.  He even stole money from his dad and ran off one to see a football game.  He wasnt perfect, but he was my friend.

 

Everyone stands in partial woge, a few crying though most remain stoic.  Mimi Esther moves through the crowd.  Her hand touching shoulders, pulling others into hugs. She offers comfort to others, bridging connections within the group.  She moves from person to person, regardless of their woge.

 

David, Brian's father, and Janice, Brian's mother, are also making rounds.  David reaches me first.  I grasp his forearm and bow my head to him.  His horn clicks against mine.  It's a sign of connection, of shared pain.  His grip tightens a moment before he lets go.  It's his way of saying 'be strong'.

 

He moves to Hadrian next.  Hadrian who stands tall, looks back solemn.  His woge is soft, a gentle breeze and the warmth of the sun.  It a soothing balm, the gentle sway of the tide along the sand.  It's peaceful and comforting.  

 

David pulls Hadrian close. First he touches his horn to Hadrians forehead and nose, our greeting. Then he's grasping him in a tight hug.  When he pulls back, Janice takes his place.  Her eyes red rimmed and her cheeks pale, so full of pain but she tries to smile.  They're grateful to him, and they don't mind showing it.

 

Pastor Hamner finishes up his speech.  Mrs. Claire, David's sister, moves to the front of the crowd.  She sings, a low mourning song.  Her voice is beautiful, rich and deep but soft like a lullaby.   A few in the crowd sing softly along with her.

 

It's David that leads the run.  His wife by his side and the crowd gathered close, they start to jog.  Hadrian and I join in near the center, the other Wesen falling beside and around the herd.  It takes a moment for us all to move as a herd.  But once we get the rhythm it's easy to keep pace.

 

Hadrians power pulses around us all.  It's like warm water rushing over you.  It's strong and warm urging you onward.  It's pressure to keep pace and protection to contain and cocoon you.  For a while it's something seperate, like being deep underwater only without the fear of drowning.  It's a protector, a guardian.

 

Then it bleeds into you.  It flows into your skin like air in your lungs.  It's sparks along your bones and sends goosebumps all over your flesh.  It's not painful, but it is almost overwhelming.  Still, we don't break pace.

 

It swells and stretches like a formless mass.  It's growing and engulfing us all.  And the connection sparks alight.  Suddenly I can feel them, we can feel us all.  No longer am I just me, now we're us.

 

Our feet rise and fall together.  Our lungs pull in breath together.  Our hearts beat together.  

 

It's us... 

 

it's we... 

 

it's our...

 

The trail rises beneath us and we move together.  The trail curves and we turn in time.  There is no fear because we are safe.  There is no uncertainty because we know.  There is no loneliness because we are one.  

 

There is the sting of pain, the loss of a loved one.  A pain shared among many all joined as one.  There is the bittersweet tinge of memories, both good and bad.  The understanding, the emotions, are shared even if the images are not.  

 

We run downhill, the power flooding before us.  There are no threats, only safety, only us.  Obstacles in are path are not obstacles.  Trees are limbs of us, we feel them like we feel each other.  

 

Animals move calmly, even they are a part of us.  A trio of rabbits burrowed beneath the roots of a tree, we are us.  The herd of deer grazing lazily as we run past, we are us.  Birds flitting from branch to branch, wind ruffling their wings, we are us.

 

We feel shock, surprise at this connection.  We feel confusion but understanding sooths it.  We trust, we accept, we are safe.  We run.

 

We no longer are the birds.  They take flight, startled now without the connection to comfort them.  We are no longer the deer.  They scatter far behind us, startled by lingering scents long after we've passed them by.   We are smaller, lighter or heavier now than before.  

 

We are many legs pounding the ground.  We are many lungs drawing in air.  We are many eyes looking ahead, beside, down.  We are legs and arms and bodies moving together.  We are heartbeats and huffing breaths.

 

I'm me now, no longer we.  Though I can still feel the others and they can feel me.  I have my own heartbeat, my own legs and breaths.  I still move with the others, but now it's by choice.  I choose to keep the pace.  I could slow or speed up if I want.

 

Hadrians power is lighter now.  It's more like a mist or wisps of perfume.   We break pattern.  We're still running together but now we're just running as a group.  Some slow down.  Some weave a bit.  Some stomp harder.

 

The trail ends ahead.  Some slow, others race to pass.  Some stop at the trailhead, others move to the grass where we first gathered.  A few even move closer to the cars.  Hadrian and I remain with the bulk of the herd.  There's a lot of laughter, a lot of smiles.  There are hugs and back slapping.  

 

Hadrian get grabbed up, pulled from my side, by the coyotle brothers.  I almost panic.  I almost move to fight them.  But Hadrian is laughing and they have tearstains on their cheeks.  They're hugging him and thanking him.

 

I forget how it's like for some Wesen.  Coyotle move in packs, not too different from the dickfellig herd.  And the brothers don't have a pack.  It's just them and their dad.  I think their mom is human, Kershite.  So this is probably the first time they've really run with a pack.  I can imagine how they must feel.

 

Hadrian laughs and hugs them back, clinging to each other.  His power curling around them like a thick duvet.  But he shakes away his woge and they do the same.  They put him back down but don't let go.  They rub their hands along his arms and back.  They smile and laugh and thank him over and over.

 

Mrs. Janice goes to them.  She's the one to pull him out of their arms.  Then she's hugging him tight, resting her horned forehead against his smooth one.  He leans into her, smiling peacefully back.  She presses a kiss to his forehead, brushes her fingers through his hair.

 

Others move forward.  The herd circles them, someone darting in to pull him into a hug before releasing him to another.  Then a Heftigauroch, careful of his large horns, lifts Hadrian up in a spin before gently sitting him down again.  I let them continue passing him around for a minute. I understand their need. 

 

What he did... what he's capable of... what he makes you feel... It's indescribable! It's something that you can't put into words no matter how hard you try. He's making himself vulnerable to us, for us. He's bearing his throat to us all. And we respect him for it. We respect his power, his abilities, but most of all we respect his compassion.


	22. Sean: St. Patrick's day

Sean

 

Chapter 22: St. Patrick's Day

 

My phone chimes.  A text from Trevor reads, "They've moved on to tandem casting.  It sounds cool."

 

Following that is a text that reads, "Hadrian looks like he's thinking up something.  We may need to keep an eye on him."

 

I laugh at that.  Of course he's thinking up something.  The boy is smart, very smart.  And he tends to think of things that wouldn't occur to most people.  I text back, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him then."

 

Another chime comes with a text from Rosalee, "I think she loves him already.  You should totally see them."

 

This is followed by a picture.  Hadrian sits on the couch, legs curled under him and body turned.  Emerald eyes sparkle as he listens intently to his new teacher who sits beside him.  Her hands up in motion, her face expressive as she details something that holds his attention.  Her own body is turned to him and it's clear that they are both lost to their conversation.

 

Rosa Perez, Ninas mother, came to town yesterday.  She agreed to a trial run of three lessons to see how well she and Hadrian fit together.  And she didn't seem too upset when I insisted that Trevor and Rosalee be present for the lessons.  I thought she would get angry, or at least offended.  But All she did was smile in amusement and say that it was fine.

 

Trevor and Rosalee have been texting me off and on all day.  I already know they discussed the history of our kind.  As well as going over the structure and importance of covens.  She taught him about the bonding,  a bit more technical explaination of why it works as it does.  That must've lead into the current discussion of tandem casting.

 

It already seems to be going well.  Hadrian seems to really like Rosa.  And according to Trevor and Rosalee, she adores him as well.  I try not to be too suspicious.  I wish I could be there with them.  But I'll be sure to sit in the next one.  At least so long as work slows down some.

 

Holidays are the busiest for hospitals and police stations.  Crime is high, tempers are short, and injuries abound.  It's stressful to even the most patient and compassionate soul.  That is especially true of St. Patrick's day.  

 

Everywhere you look there's green and gold.  People move in groups with ridiculously large hats and dozens of beads on their necks.  Everyone is drunk or almost drunk or they soon will be drunk.  Images of leprechauns haunt nearly every window.  Irish songs spill out of overcrowded bars with cheep beer splashes sticky on the floor.  

 

We've been fielding calls since before noon Friday morning.  There's drunk and disorderly, B&Es, two bar brawls and a mass of petty thefts.  The bullpen is full of noise, our holding cells are full, and more than a few nerves are frayed.  Still, we soldier on.

 

So I don't bat an eye when Burkhart and Griffin are dragging in a drunk drang-zorn.  Though they're not having nearly as bad a time as Wu, Franko, and Jeffries with the Heftigauroch.  Both were involved in a bar brawl that spilled into the street and left a winndow broken and a car wrecked.

 

I give them a minute to sort it themselves.  But when the heftigauroch is still fighting, and nearly escaping, I let loose a partial woge.  It's enough to get their attention.  It causes a stumble in their struggles.  And the officers are quick to gain the upper hand.  

 

I pull back my woge before they even see me.   But they know I'm here and that's enough.  I may not have much power but it is clearly Zauberbeist power.  And with how often Hadrian floods the city it's understandable that even a brief touch of similar power will stall them.

 

It's certainly changed things around here.  Wesen are less nervous, less prone to hiding.  There's flickers of woges wherever you go now.  Burkhart even commented on it.  Apparently he has some eisbieber stalkers trailing his steps.  I think it's amusing, he doesn't agree.  Especially since they egged his house.  

 

I glance up in time to see Perez and Rogers dragging in dickfellig snorting and shifting about to throw them off.  Nina woges with a snarl that shuts him up quick.  Riveria comes in next with a subdued fushbau who is the one to start the fight.  I shake my head at the idiocy of drunks.  At least I didn't have to intervene this time.

 

I check my watch, a quarter after six.  It's time for me to go for the day.  I shut down my computer and gather up my bag.  There's a few files I'll review at home so I won't have to come back over the weekend.  I wouldn't normally take work home but next week I will be in meetings or in court so I can't put it off.  Hopefully Hadrian understands.  

 

I lock up the office and leave.  Several officers nod goodbye but most are dealing with other people and can't do more than look up as I pass.  I don't envy them.  Even though their shifts are over it will still be a couple hours before they can start heading out.  At least the next shift has come through and is helping take some of the load.

 

Burkhart catches my eye, gives an exaggerated look around, then grins back at me.  I raise an eyebrow in question but I already know what amuses him.  The bullpen is nearly full of Wesen.  At least they're not reacting badly to a Grimm being here.  In fact, for all that most are drunk, they're taking his presence here as an annoyance at best.  

 

I already know he blames the eisbieber.  I also know that he's pleased to be seen as just another cop.  Of course there is the possibility that they are too drunk to realize he's a Grimm.  An angry snort, a shout of 'Grimm!' and a rampaging Heftigauroch proves that fact.  Damn.

 

I glance over where the bull has Burkhart pinned against his desk.  I dont even think as I move, I just move.  And with a partial woge I'm strong enough to toss him across the floor.  Wu and Riveria dive for him, quick to hold him down.  He's snorting and bucking like crazy.  Franco and Mathews rush over to help.  

 

I hold my position until I'm sure he won't charge again before I move.  Burkhart doesn't have more than a few bruises for it.  I pat his shoulder as I leave.  They have it handled now so I don't worry.

 

Traffic is worse.  Groups of people moving from one bar to the next.  Traffic is slow and drivers are impatient.  I pass three wrecks on my way home.  None of them are bad, just fender benders, so I leave it to those on duty.

 

The parking garage is oddly dark.  I shrug it off as annoying and pay it no mind.  I take a quick look around, there doesn't seem to be anything out of place.  My footsteps echo loudly through the room.  But there are no other sounds so I don't worry.

 

The elevator opens immediately.  I press the button and wait.  Something is wrong here, but what?  The hairs along my arms stand up.  I frown and woge but still I don't sense anything.  I shrug it off as a bad day leaving me stressed.  

 

A headache builds behind my eyes.  I rub at them tiredly.  Today has just been awful.  At least now I'm home.  And soon I can rest and relax.  My stomach rolls unpleasantly when the elevator stops.  Probably because I skipped lunch today.

 

The hallway seems warmer than usual.  I'll need to call down to the guard to fix it.  I stumble on the carpet but when I look down there's nothing there to trip over.  I frown, something isn't right here.  I look down the hall but the walls bend and shift.

 

My bag falls from a limp hand.  I look down.  Red spots... Red spots on the carpet.

 

I wipe my nose, red smears on my hand.  I gag, stumbling against the wall.  My legs are numb. A throbbing pain spreads out from my chest. Everything is hazy red.  

 

I choke and gag. My head is pounding! Something in my throat. I can't breathe! I can't breathe! 

 

Blood pours past my lips. I slump against the wall.


	23. Hadrian: bad blood

Hadrian

 

Chapter 23: bad blood

 

Mrs. Rosa came to town to teach me about my powers.  Nina drove her over this morning for breakfast.  She has a great sense of humor and her stories are awesome.  Her dark eyes sparkle with humor and her smile brightens her whole face.  I watch her as she talks.  She's so focused, so excited about what she's explaining that I'm excited too.  

 

She flicks her long dark hair only for it to slip forward again when she leans close.  Silver bangles clink as she waves her hands about.  Her nails are long, rounded, and painted a bright pink that matches her blouse and her slip on shoes.  She even smells pink, like roses and blossoms and springtime.  

 

She's been explaining magic to me.  Why it's important to bond a coven, what it means.  She even explained how it works by linking everyone through one person.  She says that zaubers can do what no one else can, they can link the power of others with their self.  It sounds amazing.  

 

I wonder how it has effected my power when I touch the city.  I tell her about my runs.  She asks me to explain so I try, "It's like everything I touch is no longer itself.  Instead were all the same, one single thing.  We share emotions and whatever I focus on I can push those emotions out like waves for the others to feel."

 

She gets excited, "Si!  That is tandem casting!  But I've never heard it done with any not hexen."

 

Then she falls into Spanish, words tumbling over themselves in her excitement.  Trevor starts laughing at her reaction.  Rosalee answers her and soon the two are motioning and talking too fast to follow.  Trevor climbs onto the couch beside me with a grin.

 

She turns to us then, asking Trevor to describe the experience in his words.  He scoffs and laughs and tries to deny her.  She insist, too excited to even sit still as she encourages him.  I nudge him and nod.  I know he thinks he shouldn't get involved, but he's my friend and I know he can explain it better than me.

 

He laughs and looks away, clearly trying to think of the words.  His voice is distant as he explains, "It's the most amazing feeling in the world.  It's like you'll never be afraid because you know you're safe.  It's never being alone because you're all linked so closely that there are no secrets.  It's sensual but not sexual.  It's overwhelming but not painful."

 

Mrs. Rosa squeals in excitement.  Then she starts talking again about how that's what happens in a coven when they work the really big magics, healing or curses usually.  She explains that it takes the blood bonding to create the links necessary.   She says shes never heard of any non-hexen being involved in coven magic.  Plus she's amazed that I can link so many.

 

She starts talking about how she wants to join us next time.  She even says she wants to try it sometime where we mediate instead of run.  I'm glad she's excited.  Hopefully that means she'll stay and be my teacher.  I'm sure once dad gets to know her he'll think she's awesome too.

 

A pained moan echoes from the hall.  It's a quiet sound but enough that I heard it.  Rosalee tilts her head to the side in confusion as she woges.  Before I can ask what happened she's running for the door.  I chase after her with Trevor and Rosa following.

 

A gagging choking sound comes from near the elevator.  Trevor pushes me back as he barrels forward fully woged.  Rosa grabs my arm but doesn't pull me back.  We run down the hall.  

 

Dad!  It's dad!

 

He's slumped against the wall, curled over himself.  Blood pours from his mouth... His nose... His eyes...

 

My scream cuts off as I fully woge.  I'm next to him, touching him.  He's limp across my lap.

 

I scream... I snarl for them to help me...

 

Rosa is there, her voice shaky, "It's a blood curse.  Black magic.  A coven did this."

 

"How do I save him?" I demand.

 

She's shaking, blood on her hands where she's pulling at me.  I snarl, "I won't lose him!  Help me save him!"

 

"What about that tandem thing," Trevor asks, voice shaking.

 

I try to think it through but I can't.  I lost everyone... I can't lose him!  I lost my parents.  I lost my friends, my world.  I lost Sirius!  I can't lose my dad!

 

His blood is everywhere.  My hands are covered in red.  I press fingers into my mouth.  Copper floods my mouth.

 

There's a rush of cold like ice within my bones.  The cold of the grave.  Death.

 

I don't even think when I pull the knife from my pocket, a small blade Trevor gave me for Christmas.  I slash my arm, just below my wrist.  I press my blood into his slack mouth.

 

I push my power into him...  

 

I will him to live...

 

He chokes and gasps.  Blood sprays out of his mouth.  I push harder.  I push my power into him.  His eyes open, wide and panicked. 

 

"It's an ongoing spell," Mrs. Rosa warns pained, "It will only stop in death."

 

"How do I save him?" I plead.

 

She holds up her hand, blood welling on the thumb.  I don't even hesitate to take the blood in.   I feel the rush of power.  It's strong, confidant.  I hand her the reigns when she pulls at my power.  

 

She chants, something in Spanish that I don't understand.  I can feel her pushing and pulling at my power.  I can feel something else too.  Something sharp, it burns, it bites.

 

She peels it away, like pulling skin from flesh.  It clings and it's painful.  There's screaming... I don't know if it's dad or me or both.

 

I feel her twist it and push.  She's feeding it now.  Only it's not devouring dad anymore.  She's sending it somewhere else.  She's sending it to attack someone else.  She makes it swell, encouraging it and pushing it on.

 

My sight greys around the edges. The power breaks away from us. Dad takes a shuttering breath. Darkness takes my vision.


	24. Trevor: A shock to the system

Trevor

 

Chapter 24: a shock to the system

 

I don't know what happened.  Or even how it happened.  One minute were talking and laughing.  The next we're running down the hall.  Prince Sean was there, slumped against the wall.  Blood pouring out of his nose, eyes, and mouth.

 

Hadrian was screaming.  His woge terrifying.  It slammed into us, through us.  I felt dizzy.  The floor is shaking, the walls are creaking.  The pressure is so strong I can't breathe.  I'm being pushed down... pushed away... and I'm not even moving.

 

It was like being drowned by a tsunami.  It was like being struck by lightening.  It was like being boiled alive... or eaten alive... or something.  It's painful and disorienting and overwhelming.  I just want it to stop.

 

We tried to get his attention.  Cracks spiderweb up the wall.  The lights spark, bulbs exploding.  We tried to calm him down.  It sorta worked.  He started snarling at us to help.  He demanded it.  And we couldn't refuse.  Not that we wanted to refuse, but we couldn't if we did.  

 

Mrs. Rosa says it's a blood curse, a coven is doing this.  The floor shudders, warping beneath us.  There's a creaking, a loud groan.  Then theres a loud snap, like a bone breaking, followed by an almighty crash.  

 

The elevator doors shutter open, only a sliver, to reveal an open shaft.  The elevator isn't there.  Rosalee eyes are wide, terrified.  Then Hadrian is licking blood from his fingers and putting his bleeding wrist to his dad's mouth.  It works!  Somehow, it works.

 

But he's still gasping and choking.  Then Mrs. Rosa is offering up a slit thumb.  Hadrian licks the wound, and that's weird as hell.  Zauberbeist, and hexenbiest, have that dry rotten twisted appearance.  Their skin looks paper thin, mummified in a way.  Even if their power is burning strong, they still look like death.  And his tongue, longer than it should be, is dry as sand paper and black as coal.

 

I shake away the image.  They're doing something.  She's chanting, words singing out but not in English.  And the power, the pressure, lifts.  But it's not Hadrian controlling it.  I know what it's like when he holds his power.  This is different.

 

When he controls his power, it's impressive.  It's large and overwhelming but it's calm too.  His power feels benevolent.  It makes you feel safe, not scared.  But this... this is something leashing his power.  This is it fighting and scratching and biting.  This is violence, directed but not controlled or contained.  And its fucking terrifying!

 

Then it's loose.  It's slamming past, seeking... hunting... vicious and wrathful.  It's like being in the shadow of a giant, watching as it levels cities to the ground.  It's like being on the ground watching as the cloud mushrooms upward, feeling the heat melt your very bones.  

  

The floor stops shaking but it feels uneven now.  The cracks in the wall stretch from the elevator back halfway down the hall.  There are scotch marks on the carpet, fanning outward from where Prince Sean is laying.   Hell, it almost looks like an explosion.

 

My hands are shaking.  There's blood on them from when I first reached him.  And my hands are shaking.  Hadrian is slumped over unconscious on the floor.  Prince Sean is blinking numbly around at us.  His breath is rattling wetly in his chest.  And my hands are shaking.

 

Rosalee moves forward.  Trembling hands flutter nervously over Hadrian.  She stuttered out, "He's... He's okay... okay.  He's okay.  Hes... He's okay... okay."

 

She's noding to herself and shaking herself.  Then she turns to Prince Sean.  She's touching his cheek and his hands and his neck.  Mrs. Rosa catches her hand, her voice calm, "He will live.  But there is... sangre... blood in his... livianos... lungs and he will need care."

 

Rosalee is nodding but I'm not sure how much she understood.  Her hands keep touching over him.  She keeps fidgeting.  Sirens blare outside.  I can barely hear them over the car alarms.  My hands are shaking.

 

There's people.  Cops... Cops are here.  Guns in hands as they walk through.  Voices distorted as they shout out.  It's Rosalee who jumps up, trembling hands held out.  She's crying for help.  Shes pointing back at Prince Sean.  She's talking fast.  I don't even know what she's saying.

 

My hands are shaking.  Why are my hands shaking?  I'm not weak.  I'm not stupid.  I shouldn't be shaking.  So why are my hands shaking?

 

But I know why.  For all the times I've felt his power, all the times he's run with our herd, I've never feared him.  His power has always been impressive but not dangerous, not really.  I've never been afraid.  Because when you feel his power, you know it won't hurt you.  You know it's just big and strong but not angry, not cruel.

 

Now I'm afraid.  I don't want to be but I am.  It was different this time.  It was wild, angry.  It was fighting, attacking.  It was wrathful.  I don't want to be afraid... but I am.

 

I jump when someone touches my shoulder.  Its a cop.  Asian guy, kneeling beside me, gripping my shoulder.  He's looking at me like he's waiting, like he asked me something.  

 

I press my palms against my legs.  I need to stop shaking.  I look back at Hadrian.  I need to stop shaking.  I rub my hands against my legs, hoping to chase the numbness away.  I need to stop shaking.

 

I try twice before I can speak, "We don't know what happened.  Heard a noise, so we ran out here.  He was bleeding everywhere.  Everything was shaking, breaking..."

 

I trail off.  I don't know what to day.  I can't exactly tell them that this is a result of Hadrians power.  I can't say that this is what happened when it lashed out angrily. I can't say that all this damage, all this destruction, is just from the pressure of his power. This wasn't even intentional. This is just collateral damage.  I can't explain it, so I don't.  I stay quiet.

 

Paramedics are here now.  Heavy black bags bulging with supplies.  Two are checking Prince Sean while the third checks Hadrian.  The ones with Prince Sean are talking.  They say they need to clear his airways, help him breath.  They do something that makes him cough out more blood.

 

I look back at Hadrian.  He looks so small, so innocent.  Black lashes against tan cheeks.  Soft dark brown hair matted with blood where he raked fingers through the tresses.  How can someone look so innocent and be capable of such power?

 

More cops crowd the hallway.  These in suits, detectives.  I spot the Grimm looking around, forehead creased in concentration.  His partner, a black Kershite, moves to Mrs. Rosa.  He's asking questions and she's answering them.  

 

There's blood on her blouse, smears and splatters.  There's a bloody handprint on her white pants leg, just above the knee.  I don't know who grabbed her.  Her bloodstained hands grip her arms, huddled down and vulnerable.  It's a play.  It's a way to look innocent.  She's calmer than she appears.  But I think she's also more upset than she's wants to be.

 

She bound herself to Hadrian.  I wonder why she did it.  Obviously it was to help him, to help them.  I wonder if there wasn't another way.  I wonder if she's upset about that.  Maybe not.  Maybe she's upset about the attack.  Maybe she's upset about the curse.

 

Hadrian shoots up with a cry of "Dad!"

 

Hands grip his arms, the Asian cop.  Hadrian woges, fear rippling across his skin.  He pushes them away, pushes away their hands.  And he's crawling closer to Prince Sean who is again unconscious.  He's grabbing a pale hand and crying, sobbing.

 

Carmen and Nina come through, pushing past the other cops.  It's Carmen that pulls him from Prince Sean.  He struggles, clinging to his father's hand.  Then Ninas there and they're both pulling and pushing and coaxing him away.  

 

His power flares like a hand raised to strike.  Anger twisted features freeze, his shoulders slump forward.  The power falls back down like a rock dropped in a pond.  His power was about to strike, about to attack.  Angry and frightened and protective, it rose up but just as quickly it dropped away.

 

He curls into himself.  His body shakes with sobs.  Mrs. Rosa is there, pulling him close and soothing him.  Carmen and Nina stay close, press against him, huddle up for protection.  He's scared and they're doing all they can to calm him.

 

For some reason, that makes my shaking stop.  Hadrian is a sweet kid, I know that.  I shouldn't be afraid of him.  Yeah, his power got away.  But he didn't hurt us.  He wouldn't hurt us.  We were just a bit too close to the eye of the storm on this one.  Only in this case the closer to the eye, the worse it gets.  But he's not some scary monster.  He's just a kid.  

 

I pull him from them, they let me.  I hold him close, offering promises that his dad will be safe, that everything is okay.  He hiccups and cries but he's calming down.  And the paramedics have Prince Sean loaded up on a board and they're carrying him away.

 

I watch confused.  The elevator is gone.  But they go past the elevator.  They go to the stairs with several cops in front of and behind them.  I pull Hadrian to follow.  He's still crying but at least he's calming down.  So we follow the procession, slow as it is, down the stairs.

 

They're talking about bomb dogs and some are talking about guard rotation.  They talk about who knows and who needs to be told and who need brought in to investigate.  Several of them offer arm squeezes and shoulder pats to Hadrian.  

 

We follow to the lobby where the elevator doors are open and the elevator inside is fallen crooked and barely visible. They lead us out onto the street.  There's glass everywhere.  I look back up and most of the windows are broken out.  There's four fire trucks,  three ambulances,  and I don't even know how many cop cars parked out front.  

 

There's also a huge crowd gathered.  At least half are Wesen, their faces woging in concern.  I turn back to see them close the doors of the ambulance where Prince Sean is.  I almost call out but Nina runs past, jumping in the front seat.  I leave her to it.

 

I look around, trying to figure out where to go from here.  But the Grimm is there, hand on my elbow.  He pulls me to his car.  Carmen is there, climbing in the front.  So I push Hadrian in the back and circle around to sit with him.

 

The hospital is a madhouse.  There's cops everywhere, loitering in the halls.  They guide us to a waiting room near the surgery center.  There's other people here too.  A few woge, concerned.  I hold Hadrian close on a brown leather couch.  He doesn't make a sound.  He's quiet, like hugging a corpse.  Time passes far too fast. People come and go. We sit quietly and wait. 

 

A nurse comes over. She says that the surgery went well. She says they will move him to the ICU soon. We move to the waiting room down the hall. She says it will be a while before we can visit. Hadrian doesn't respond so I say thanks. Several cops settle around the room. I pull Hadrian onto the blue and grey checkered couch. It's softer than the other but still not comfortable. We wait. 

Nina comes in, tense and frustrated. She settles on his other side.  He turns to her and she opens her arms.  He doesn't cry now.  In fact, his woge has pulled back.  I don't know when that happened.  I glance up, my gaze falling on the long wall of windows, all pitch black with night. How late is it? A clock on the wall says a quarter til one.

 

I get up to go to the bathroom.  I need to do something.  I don't know if the words come out right or not but Nina seems to understand anyway.  She's stroking Hadrians hair and humming some soft song, a lullibye maybe.  Emerald eyes like cold stone stare blindly at the room.

 

I walk away.  I just need to do something.  I'll go to the bathroom and then get us some snacks.  Yes, he'll need a drink.  Something to eat too.  It's far past dinner time and he hasn't eaten yet.

 

Carmen and Mrs. Rosa are huddled near the soda machine.  She's still in the same bloodstains pink blouse and white pants.  I'm surprised she didn't change.  They're whispering in Spanish, eyes glancing around cautiously.  They both look up at my approach.

 

I step close, "What happened?"

 

They share a look, a question.  But Carmen answers, "We know it's a coven, right.  So we made some calls.  First one I checked was right."

 

Mrs. Rosa is nodding, her lips twisted in displeasure.  She answers, "His madre... Voleur coven."

 

Voleur coven?  Thats Seans mothers coven.  She did this?  Why?  I ask how they know.

 

Mrs. Rosa answers, "Because I sent the curse back on the casters.  I sent it back on the coven. Those who attacked Prince Sean are dead."

 

Well... damn!


	25. Elizabeth: betrayal

Elizabeth

 

Chapter 25: betrayal

 

That arrogant boy!  How could I have spawned such a foolish child?  Where did I go wrong with him?  It must be his father's blood.  Royal blood, for all its worth, did nothing but weaken my bloodline.  That boy has no power.  He can barely woge.  He doesn't even count as a zauberbiest! 

 

My daughters came out so well.  All beautiful, powerful, and bonded into strong covens.  And my grandbabies, a dozen granddaughters already.  All strong, powerful bloodlines.  They are already learning, already mastering tranks.  And in a few years they'll be bonding with covens.  My bloodline is strong!

 

And my third eldest, Colette, now carries a son.  I squealed in excitement when I heard.  Oh, she makes me so proud.  Her Zauberbeist is strong, comes from good blood.  And their son will be my pride.  Yes.  It will be her Zauberbeist's second son so I will take him under my wing.  He will make me proud!

 

Not at all like that disappointment of mine.  By the powers, that boy spits in my face over and over again.  I let him, because he was my son and I had hope.  But that shameful, wretched thing!  He called me to come to him and then cast me aside.  And for what?  Some weak little throwaway?

 

Now that child was powerful magically.  I would've even agreed to teach him.  And I could 've gotten some strong babies from him.  I could've even matched him with one of my oldest granddaughters in a few years.  But that horrible little boy looked me in the eye and said we didn't fit well.  As if I wasn't already humbling myself to meeting him!

 

But the shame, oh, the shame.  He cast me away as if I meant nothing to him.  Then he groveled to that hexen, weak as she is, and she agreed.  Tara was the one to tell me.  Her coven has taken her back and will teach her good and proper.  But Evelyn, that runaway, I took care of her.  

 

I couldn't let her encourage him.  So a simple poison trank took care of her.  Though it didn't stop Amelia and Sophia from running to tell everyone about what happened.  So not only is my shameful son now a most talked about topic, so is that lost boy he's claiming.  

 

As if so much power could come from blood muddled by Royals.  But he can't be that powerful.  It must've been an unusual reaction to us.  Or perhaps it's because we weren't expecting any power from him.  Either way, he isn't worth fighting Sean over.

 

Of course, not everyone agrees with me.  Thanks to Amelia and Sophia, everyone thinks he's some rare prodigy.   And since he's so weak willed, such a pushover, there's been talk.  I mean, the boy takes orders from a halfbreed.  What kind of Zauber does that?  The boy is useless.  

 

Talk is that if a coven can get him, they can control him.  It should be easy, he's such a weak child.  And Louis, my Zauberbeist, feels that we should have him.  He thinks that if we bring him in and control him then we can breed him or bind him to the coven.  And what a boon that would be.  If the boy wants to be owned by a Zauberbeist then it should be a proper Zauberbeist not a halfbreed.

 

I can't really argue anymore.  That bastard of mine was trouble from the first moment.  Honestly, the number of times I've had to beg or bribe or kill for him.  He's brought me nothing but shame.  He can't brew, he won't breed, he's been nothing but trouble.

 

So when pressed I agree.  After all, even my daughters question my loyalty to that boy.  So when Louis decides to end Sean, I don't argue.  I see the smirks and faux pity on the other hexens in our coven.  I know they're laughing at me.  So I scoff and tell them the halfbreed means nothing to me.

 

Louis's first wife, Loretta, chooses the spell.  Saignee,  the bloodletting curse.  My stomach rolls at the thought.  But I can't argue, it's much too late for that now.  And I can't save him.  If it's not our coven then it'll be another.  I would've chosen a different curse, a trank perhaps.  But Louis gave the choice to his wife, mother of his son.

 

The coven gathers.  Not just Louis and us twelve hexens but also five of his children, daughters.  They're all old enough to cast and as his daughters he can link them into the coven.  There's no going back now, his decision is final.  All I can do is obey and lend my power to the coven' s magic.

 

Loretta already has the trank brewing.  A strong odor of decay and burning blood wafts up from the cauldron.  There's symbols drawn onto the stone floor in blood. Three lambs sacrificed for this ritual.  A pattern of lines intersecting like two hexagon.  Scrolling words in Latin flow around the outer edge.  The whole thing within a large circle. 

 

A heavy weight of unease settles low in my gut.  We're really going to do this?  We're really going to kill my son?  All this trouble over some stupid throwaway.  Why did Sean have to claim him?  Why couldn't he keep out of such things?  He's barely a Zauberbeist, barely Wesen.  He should know better!

 

Loretta motions for everyone to get into position.  We each take a point, with Louis in the center by the cauldron.  We each stand bare.  Because clothes, for some reason, can cause interference with a spell.  Louis woges, so we each woge in turn.

 

There's a jolt, like a static shock.  Then theres a pull, a tugging in your core.  I can feel the others.  I can feel Louis, his body still strong, still handsome, with all his one hundred and thirty years.  I can feel Loretta, strong and grey and vicious as a vulture.  I can feel Mim, conniving viper that she is.  I can feel Juliet, a true spider with her webs of lies and deceit. 

 

I can feel them all, just as they can feel me.  We're tense, we always are.  It's uncomfortable, being so exposed.  It's why we don't often work large magics.  But Louis insists.  He says Sean has caused enough trouble.  He says I can't risk our coven for that boy.

 

I try not to regret.  I try not to feel fear.  I can feel the amusement in Mim, the cold calculation in Juliet.  A hint of compassion, just the barest wisp, comes from Corinne.  It's not because she cares.  It's only because she just had a babe two months ago.  But it's gone almost as soon as it came.  The others caught it too.  And they'll not think kindly on her for it.

 

Loretta begins the chant.  Other voices take it up.  My throat is dry.  I don't want to, but I do.  My reluctance is felt and noted.  I can see it in the disappointment in Louis eyes, the mocking in Mims.  This weakness will not be forgotten.

 

So I reach out and take Louis's emotions for my own.  That's a power zaubers have, the ability to push their emotions, their feelings onto the coven. They can force you to feel or think a certain way.  I don't like it, no one does.  Who wants another to have that much control over them?  But it's there and it's possible so I take it.  

 

Calm, cold calculation fills me.  This is right.  That halfbreed, disgusting abomination, should've never been born.  He is weak.  He is a burden.  He should be never been allowed to get this far.

 

I know the others know.  They know what I've done.  Mim floods the bond with amusement.  I'm surprised she's not laughing aloud.  Yes, I will suffer for this weakness.  But at least I won't mourn where they can feel. My grief will be my own.

 

The chanting continues.  My voice remains steady and clear.  The power builds.  Then Louis drops two items into the cauldron, a photograph and a lock of hair.

 

The photograph is one Sean gave me.  It is one he took this past Christmas.  He and that boy sitting together before their tree, both smiling.  He looks happier than I remember seeing him in years.  Certainly since before he lost Joselyn.  He looks relaxed and happy and proud.  I did like that picture once.  Now, I feel nothing but disgust at the half-breeds image.

 

The lock of hair is one I've kept nearly all his life.  It was the first soft curl I cut when he was two years old.  His hair was a dark blond then, though it darkened quick in the years that followed.  I remember how small he was, how he would hug me tight.  I remember holding him, him smiling with a bruised cheek.  

 

Disgust floods the bond.  I can't help but feel ashamed.  I shouldn't be loosing myself in affection for the halfbreed.  I should know better.  I exposed my weakness to the coven.  No doubt they will use it against me for a while.

 

The power builds and builds.  Thick red smoke billows out of the cauldron.  The connection is made.  There's no going back now.  Sean will die...  

 

I can feel it.  Far off its invading his body.  It will push all of his blood to leave his body.  It has already begun.  He's weak, just a halfbreed.  He'll die soon enough.

 

Something wavers, something roaring against the spell.  What is it?  It's not Sean.  Could someone be helping him?  They can't save him, surely they know that.  

 

I can feel my powers weakening.  We're all stretched too thin, all of us pushing our power into the spell.  But once it's begun it can't be stopped.  We'll all be too exhausted once it's done so it doesn't surprise me when I fall to my knees.  The others do too.

 

Something is building on the other end of the spell.  There's a flair of power, something trying to fight the spell.  It's not Sean but it's connected to him somehow.  It's roaring, stalking and thrashing like a fighting lion.  Could it be the boy?  How is he fighting the spell?  Surely he can't stop it.

 

Then it changes.  Something else takes hold, someone directs it.  It's no longer solid.  It's massive, swallowing down the spell.  Its tearing the curse out of Sean, taking it into itself.   Why?  What is it doing?

 

Something down there builds, feeds, grows.  The spell is growing.  Why?  

 

There's a moment of stunned surprise and overwhelming fear.  It's coming for us.  It's enormous, wrathful and vicious.  It slams into us hard enough to throw us all to the ground.  

 

I'm choking!  I'm choking on blood!  I can hear the others choking.  

 

Blood pours out of my mouth.  Mim is next to me, blood pouring out of her too.

 

My vision is red, my eyes are bleeding.  I'm dying!  We're dying!

 

My chest is tight, pained.  I can't breathe.  We're all dying!

 

I have only a moment of pride.  A moment where I think Sean has done well.  A moment where I'm glad he's safe, I'm glad he will survive. Then I fall into nothing.


	26. Hadrian: dazed and confused

Hadrian 

 

Chapter 26: dazed and confused

 

The Windows are tall, stretching from floor to ceiling.  There's only a few inches at the top and bottom where it's framed in.  The glass is clear, open and bright.  But from the outside they look dark, tinted.  We're on the third floor, surgery suite, so we mostly have a view of the buildings across the road.  If I bothered to sit up I could probably see the parking lot below and the awning that covers the main doors.  It's a dark navy blue, I've already seen it.

 

The couch is uncomfortable.  The cushion is hard and it smells of cleaner.  Plus it's scratchy.  But I guess most hospital couches are supposed to be, uncomfortable that is.  They don't want you to be too comfortable because they don't want you to stay.  But at least they have couches.  

 

It's better than the stiff chair that Trevor is stretched out in.  He slid down so that his head is resting on the chair back.  His face is scrunched up in uneasy sleep.  His butt is barely on the edge of the seat and his legs are stretched out in front of him.  He's only been dozing for a few minutes.

 

Mrs. Rosa has the recliner.  It's pale blue, stiff cushions and hard fabric.  She's changed her clothes, I guess the blood was a bother.  Now she's wearing blue jeans and a red and pink top.  She's not asleep, her eyes are closed but she's not asleep.  I guess she's just resting.

 

Nina sighs loudly and shifts around in her makeshift bed.  She took two chairs, the thin ones with metal arms and thin cushions,  and used blue gloves to tie the arms together.  Then she stuffed a pillow in one corner and crawled in to sleep.  It must not be working well because thats the fifth gusty sigh she's huffed out.  She'll probably give it up as a bad job soon.

 

Carmen walks back in with a fresh cup of coffee.  She sends a smile to Nina as she passes but doesn't comment.  She already told her sister that she didn't think it would work.  But Nina was stubborn and wanted to try.  

 

I watch her take a sip of coffee.  Her nose wrinkles, it must taste bad, but she takes another sip.  Detective Griffin comes by next.  He doesn't comment.  He just takes a seat in the spare chair next to a uniform bauershwein, officer Godin.  Neither speaks, they just sit and watch.  No different to the two that were here earlier.

 

I look back at the windows.  Plum light glows over the street.  The glare easing in to light up the room.  The windows face north, so the light comes from the right side and slowly spreads.  I guess it keeps it from getting too bright in here.  

 

There isn't much to do but wait.  So I watch as first the plum color fades to magenta.  Then it changes to a ruby red, then a bright rose.  The room is brighter, shadows stretching at long angles along the floor.  The Windows lighten to and orange red, then a burning yellow, before settling on a bright blue.

 

A nurse walks in, woges as a hasslishlin, then her woge recedes.  She's an kind woman with wrinkles at the corner of her brown eyes and salt and pepper hair.   She walks closer, shoulders hunched down.  Then she kneels down so that she's only barely looking down at me.  I try to smile back but I'm not sure how good it was. 

 

Her voice is soft, a barely there whisper, "Your father woke a few minutes ago.  The first thing he did was ask for you.  We had to check his wounds first but if you would like, you can see him now.  Only for a few minutes though."

 

I'm struggling to rise before she's even finished talking.  She helps me pull away the covers and catches me when I stumble on my feet.  She keeps her touches steady, giving me a moment to regain my balance.  Then she's walking beside me.  I get to see dad!

 

Her voice is again soft, "His surgery went well.  The damage was repaired and he's been stable through the night.  I know about the curse but since the injuries look similar to a collision we've listed the injuries as due to similar.  His liver had a tear and was bleeding but it's holding steady."

 

I listen as we walk down the hall.  She waves her ID badge at a square on the wall and a set of double doors open.  There's a nurses station, horseshoe shaped in the center with rooms all facing in a crescent shape around the station.  

 

She catches my arm before I can go further.  Her voice encouraging, "He is strong.  He will heal from this."

 

I smile and say thanks.  She points to a room, the third on the left.  The curtains are drawn but the glass door is open.  There's a lot of sounds, a lot of machines beeping.  Voices are quiet and the hiss of oxygen makes the words spoke indistinguishable.  I take a breath and slip through the curtain.  

 

He's paler than normal.  His eyes are dark and sunken and his breathing is pained.  There's a tube running over his ears and to his nose, oxygen.  He holds himself tense but he's clearly tired.  His eyes meet mine.  Pale green, relieved and affectionate.

 

A sob bursts out as I rush forward.  He's reaching for me and I'm trying to hold him without causing him pain.  He mutters encouragement and promises of safety in a strained gravel voice.  I press kiss after kiss against his cheek and forehead.

 

When I can calm myself I settle in the chair beside his bed.  I still cling to his hand.  I can't let go.  So I hold his hand and lean against the bed.  He's tired and his eyes keep drooping so I tell him to sleep and I'll keep watch.  

 

He asks about who attacked us.  I tell him not to worry.  I tell him I took care of it.  He smiles and tells me he's proud of me.  I cry.  I don't want to tell him who attacked us.  I don't want to tell him that his own mother tried to kill him.  I don't want to watch him break.  

 

So instead I cry.  I cry and cling to his hand and I tell him I love him.  He tells me he loves me.  His voice scratchy and faint.  Then he's asleep.  His face is relaxed in sleep.  So I scrub at my cheeks and swallow my tears.

 

There's a bag of blood attached to a long tube going into his arm.  There's also an empty clear bag on another hook and two small bags attached to another that looks like it's full of water.  I watch the steady drip... drip... drip...

 

The nurse returns with a bottle of soda.  She asks if i want to go back to the waiting room but I ask to stay.  She tells me again that he will be alright.  She asks if I want others to come in.  I tell her to wait until he wakes again.  I don't think he will like others seeing him this weak.

 

I go back to watching him.  His chest rising and falling, steady breaths.  I look over the bruises on his shoulders.  Apparently the blood was pushing it's way out every way it could.  So his body is covered in dark red bruising where the veins bleed beneath the skin.  

 

I don't know how I will tell him.  I don't know if he will hate me for it.  I know I will tell him, he deserves to know.  And I know it will hurt him badly.  I wish I could save him from this.  I wish I could protect him from this pain.  But there's nothing I can do but be there if he'll let me.  I just hope he can forgive me.


	27. Carmen: safety net

Carmen

 

Chapter 27: safety net

 

This whole thing has been one crazy ride.  When Rosa got the call we were suspicious.  To our knowledge, the bastard Prince doesn't have much to do with his Wesen side.  Everyone knows his mother is traditional and the Shades are an untrustworthy lot.  So the call was strange to be sure.

 

But we agreed to come for curiosity mostly.  I'm glad we did though.  Because they both are wonderful.  Hadrian is young and sweet and charming.  Sean is strong and intelligent and fair.  That all they wanted was family, all Hadrian wanted was family, was more of a surprise than it should've been.  They don't ask for much.

 

And I know that our chosen profession isn't normal for hexens.  It doesn't pay enough and it takes up all of our time and energy.  But both Nina and I decided long ago that we wanted to be police, we wanted to help others.  So we accepted that no Zauber would court us.

 

But then we get the call, the offer.  And we're not stupid enough to refuse.  It's hard to believe, the world they're building up here.  But it's clear that they're serious.  They are honest and upfront about their desires. Damn near unheard of for Zauberbeists.  This isn't some ploy for support or a trick to gain influence.  

 

This is compassion, this is the home of a true king.  A king that seeks the safety of his people first.  A king that keeps the peace.  A king that is honorable and just.  And I didn't think such kings exist anymore.  When we threw our lot in with Hadrian, we also vowed our support to Prince Sean.  And the longer we are here the more certain we are that we made the right decision.  

 

From a Kershite standpoint, Captain Renard is a man of integrity and honor.  He has a code, a strong moral compass.  And his people love him for it.  There isn't a single bad word to be had, and that's rare for a captain.

 

Then theres the Wesen side of things.  The people feel safe here.  They integrate with one another without fear.  The old clan prejudices are not welcome here and it has brought new life, new hope, to the community.  They trust him, they trust them both.  And what other royal can boast the same?

 

It's amazing to be so welcome, so accepted.  Hexenbiests are not a pretty woge and our reputation is a horrifying one.  But no one jumps at our presence.  Instead we are greeted as any other Wesen.  Hell, there's even a Grimm here.  A detective that we work with.  And he's supportive of us, of other Wesen too.  I never imagined such a thing.

 

But this attack is a bit of a wake up call.  Nothing is perfect.  And with us changing the status quo it's gained some enemies.  So it's no surprise when Hadrian asks us if we know of any protection spells.  He wants to keep us safe, keep us all safe.  And Rosa is quick to answer.  He doesn't ask questions, he doesn't ask the cost, he just asks that it be done.  He shows trust in us, in our abilities, and we acknowledge that.

 

Rosa has the cauldron set up in the middle of the concrete floor of the underground parking lot.  It gives off a strong sent of blueberry and lime with an undertone of rose and apple.  The color is a murky brown with a blue tint.  Overall, it's not the worse potion I've seen her brew.  In fact, it's one of the best.  And its one of the rare big castings that don't require some sort of sacrifice, just power.

 

The old leather book, a massive thing with yellowed pages stuck hazardly within, in open to the spell.  Hechizos de proteccion, a protective ward for the home.  Rosa is explaining to Hadrian how the spell will work.  It's a two part spell, or three depending how you look at it.  

 

There's the potion made of rose petals, apple slices, juniper berries, blueberry, and lime.  This is steamed for twelve hours until you get a thick paste, very fragrant.  It's already at that point now.  The you add blood of the coven, less needed the more people you have.  This makes it into a dark red paint which will be used to draw the symbols. 

 

Then theres the bags.  Small cloth bags with simple string ties.  This part requires a sliver of dried ginger, a seed of clover, a peal of garlic, a sprig of juniper, leaves of mugwart, and flowers of a foxglove.  These are all dried and ground into a powder.  Then a small portion is placed in each cloth bag with a single strange of hair from the Zauberbeist linked to the spell.  

 

Mother pulled Hadrians hair from his hairbrush in his room.  So at least the bags are finished.  And we already placed them in each apartment.  The contractors were a little worried but they helped us to find slots in the wall at near enough intervals so that each condo will be protected.

 

Rosa explains all this to Hadrian who is staring back intently, nodding along.  He asks about the potion, what else it will need.  She tells him it's only waiting on the blood.  With a silver blade, her athame, she slices her arm below the wrist.  Turning it she lets the blood drip intro the cauldron.

 

Hadrian watches the trank as she stirs the blood in.  A scent of copper now noticeable.  When she holds out the athame to him he doesn't hesitate.  He slices a cut deeper than hers, and watches his blood fall into the cauldron.  She huffs a lecture about being careful not to cut too deep.  He only raises an eyebrow in question.

 

When she nudges him to stop, and with a frown he does, he holds the blade handle out to Nina.  She makes a cut shallow like her mother and lets her blood drip in.  She doesn't wait to pass the blade to me.  I make a cut and hold my arm next to Ninas so that our blood drips together.  Rosa nods proud.

 

She stirs the mixture.  It's more liquid than before, a dark red, and reeks of rusted pennies.  Then she pours some up into two silver bowls.  One she hands to me, the other to Nina.  Then, dipping her fingers into the cauldron, she scoops up the remainder to paint on Hadrians chest.  

 

He woges, we follow.  Rosa paints the symbols.  It starts with a mark that looks like a sideways seven.  Then theres the one that hovers over it shaped like a corkscrew that comes down to a point that slashes through the first mark.  To the left of that are three dashes, a bit like the dots of an I.  Then on the right is a half circle that ends in a downward wiggle like a snakes tail.

 

His power washes over us, warm and powerful and protective.  It reaches the edges of the building and bubbles upward like water filling a glass.  When it reaches the roof it turns back inward, churning within itself and still growing, pressure building.  And even as it's disorienting it's not painful.

 

Rosa motions for us to go while she guides Hadrian through the chants.  I take the green elevator while she takes the blue.  Floor by floor we go up.  We go to the apartments halfway down, third door, on each side.  We already have the managers keyring for our side with each key labeled.  And once inside we go to the back wall next to the glass patio doors.  There we paint the same symbol that Rosa painted on Hadrian.

 

It's time consuming and we must be careful not to waste the potion.  A small brush and slow swipes insures the design is perfect.  And it helps that his power is curled around us, within us.  It's warm and safe with bursts of affection.  Truly impressive, really.  Especially since he's still mainly using his power and not tapping ours.

 

When I reach the roof Nina is already there.  Its a long room with a glass dome top to act as a greenhouse and brewing room.  We both split, careful to paint on the wooden walls that make up the lower portion.  And thankfully we didn't run out of potion.  

 

With the small amount left we strip down and paint each other.  There's a thrum, like a cord struck within my spine.  It makes me think of spiderweb woven around and through us and the building.  And the connection to the coven which was already open is now thrown wide.  

 

I can feel myself, but I can also feel the others.  And we are no longer seperate, we are one.  One being with many limbs.  There's a strong protective shield, like being caccooned in safety.  There is the steady calm that comes with age and experience.  There is the youthful energy, pride and welcome.  There are bursts of happiness, pleasure, accomplishment.  Each emotion originates from one but is shared by all.  

 

There is a burst of pressure like the popping of a bubble.  Our power flows outward.  Not harsh or violent but strong and safe and protective.  It rolls outward, further and further.  Each person it touches is noticed, caressed, acknologed.  It's not a threat, it a welcoming.  It's looking to be sure everyone is safe.  Slowly it ebbs away and draws back.

 

I pull back my woge, noticing that Nina does the same.  I don't know how long it lasts, time looses meaning.  But the sun that was directly overhead is now dipping down.  The power is settled now, a warm steady hum.  We dress and head back down sharing the green elevator.


	28. Sean: healing talk

Sean

 

Chapter 28: healing talks

 

Rosa settled in the chair calm and patient.  I'm almost ashamed to ask but my suspicion won't let me ignore this.  She's only know Hadrian for a few months and only spent a few days with him.  How could she already be loyal enough to bond with him.  She doesn't look annoyed that I ask.  Rather, she looks accepting.  As if she knew I would ask.

 

"Carmen is as much my daughter as Nina," she explains patiently.  "I have raised our children, mine and Pita's, for their whole lives.  She worked, I stayed home with our children.  It is how we have lived."

 

I nod to show I understand.  She continues, "For as much as Pita's Zauberbeisthas fathered both of our children, they are ours not his.  Because of this, I understand why you wish to protect him so.  Especially when I learned of his scars."

 

She gives me a look, one of shared understanding.  I don't look away, I'm not ashamed of my son.  And she doesn't look mocking or cruel when she says it.  There may be more compassion in her face, a softer light in her eyes, but no judgement.

 

"Nina and Carmen both have spoken often," she continues, "not just of Hadrian but of you as well.  They have boasted of the community here and the acceptance they have received both from their fellow officers and Wesen.  This shows me that this canton, this home you are building, is well worth the risk."

 

I fight down a blush at that.  Mother always said I was too soft hearted.  She said it would be seen as weakness and no hexen worth their craft would come sniffing around.  There's a sharp pain in my chest as I remember that she'll never lecture me again.  

 

Not that I forgot.  It's just still a painful shock, is all.  I always thought the last time was done out of concern.  I thought if I kept her updated, if I didn't keep secrets, then she would be more accepting.  I foolishly hoped that she would be proud of how far I've come.  And it hurts to realize that I'll never have that.

 

I don't blame Hadrian.  Sweet boy that he is was curled in on himself in shame when he confessed to me my second day awake.  He wouldn't meet my gaze, his head stayed bowed.  And with hitching breaths he recounted all that had happened.  

 

He told me about how he found me, slumped in the hall with blood pouring out.  He told me how he felt the curse within me, how he shared blood with me in order to create a link.  How he was hopeful that if linked he could fight off the curse.  But that he didn't understand it enough to succeed.

 

He told me about how Rosa offered her blood, binding herself into our coven.  And again it is our coven.  He told me how she took the reigns, how she dirrected his power.  He explained how she pealed the curse away from me.  But that once begun the curse must claim a life, that is the price of the casting.

 

And with sobbing breaths he confessed how they fed the curse, how it grew.  He confessed to strengthening it so that the other coven couldnt reclaim it.  Then he said they sent it back, back on the casting coven.  And with choking breaths he told me who it was, who had attacked me... my mother.

 

I remember woging in surprise.  I remember the choked sound that escaped me that I couldn't stop.  I remember how his shoulders hunched forward more as if he could make himself too small to be a target.  But I wasn't angry, I was hurt.  And so was my son.

 

So I reached for him, I called his name.  And with a quiet wail he came to me.  I pulled and encouraged until he crawled into the bed with me.  He was hesitant, eyeing the tubes and machines with fearful watery eyes.  But with careful manovering he crawled up beside me, hiding his face against my neck.

 

I held him, I don't even know how long.  I held him as we both cried.  I shushed him and soothed him even though I wasn't much better.  And I told him that I love him, that I don't blame him.  He cried and apologized and begged forgiveness.  I held him and told him he did the right thing and I'm proud.

 

I don't know how long we laid there, holding each other tight.  I know we dozed a bit.  We didnt sleep, there was too much light noise, too much movement outside of the room, for us to rest well.  But we dozed some.  

 

Thankfully the nurse that came through was Wesen, a hasslishlin.  Her and two others, a fushbau and a selengudle, have been my caretakers.  So at least our secrets are safe.  And she was pleasant, even brought a tray for Hadrian when my lunch was brought.

 

And later, when the shift changed I met the fushbau nurse.  A compassionate man with a narrow face and short curly brown hair.  He was nice enough, identified himself as Aaron.  He checked me over and changed the bag attached to my IV with a new full one.  Then he left us to ourselves.

 

In a soft whisper, Hadrian told me about what came after.  He spoke of the police investigation, what he knew of it at least.  He said they think it was some kind of bomb last he heard.  He mentioned the steady presence of officers not just from my own squad but others as well.  I'll have to remember to thank them.

 

Then he told me about how he's updated the council.  That Rosa has been passing messages and running errands for him.  He explained about how the old condo is closed down until repairs can be made so he's arranging for us to move into the new condo.  He even tells me about a protective ward that Rosa knows of to cast on our new home.  

 

All of this is said with a questioning tilt to his voice.  It's as if he's asking for approval so I give it.  I tell him he's done well.  I tell him that his choices are the right ones.  I tell him I'm proud.  

 

That has lead me here, to this conversation with Rosa.  I don't want to be suspicious, I just can't help it.  And it doesn't help that I'm stuck in a hospital bed though I'm no where as weak as I was.  But I need to question, I need to know.  And she doesn't seem offended by my questions.  

 

In fact, she offers an understanding smile.  "Our daughters are independent," she explains.  "They have freedoms that we did not, that our mothers did not have.  We have raised them to seek their own path in life but we worried that we doomed them to a lonely existence.  We worried that no Zauberbeist would want them.  But with numbers as they are we would rather our daughters be happy than bound."

 

I nod agreeing.  She continues, "My daughter's are happy here.  They have a coven, one more amazing than could ever be dreamed up.  They have a territory, a canton, that welcomes them with open arms.  They have a family and a future and for that I will help."

 

"What is it you want from us?" I ask.  Because no one does anything without hope of some gain.

 

She smiles sadly, "I have never bonded to a coven, never experienced that connection.  But I know much, I know our magic and our tranks. I have taught our daughters what I know.  You called me to teach him so let me be this, let me teach."

 

"You want to be coven mother," though it's more a statement than a question.

 

She nods, "Si, yes, I wish to be primera madre, the first mother, the coven mother."

 

She's a good choice but I can not help but to ask suspiciously, "Is that all?  What else do you hope to gain?"

 

She huffs, though still not offended.  She answers, "Is it not enough to have a coven, to be primera madre?  Is it not enough for my daughter's to be happy?  To have future?"

 

I must still look skeptical because she lets out a humorless laugh and adds, "So suspicious, bastard Prince, but I understand.  I will seek your sons happiness as much as my own daughters.  I wish I could bond my other daughters, mine and Pita's, but I know some would not fit well.  So I will learn what he likes, what he wishes for, and I will seek those for him.  Does that sooth your fears, Prince?"

 

I can't help but grit my teeth at the name.  Yes I am a Prince, royal bastard that I am, and I suppose my suspicions are more in line with a royal courting hexens.  Still, I trust her.  I don't know why, perhaps Hadrian is to blame.  But I believe her.  So I nod and offer a polite thanks.

 

She smiles back, adding, "You will be pleased, Druid, when you come to your new home."

 

I start a bit at the title, an honorific that Zauberbeist gain when they father sons.  Mage is for the young, those just starting their covens. Druid is for the older, the wise ones, who have fathered sons. It's a title I never thought to earn, my half blood status denying me.  But to hear it spoken, without pause or misstep, is quite an honor.  I bow my head in thanks.

 

She smiles proudly, "We have cast the wards, protection webs, and home is safe from other magics."

 

I accept her praise for what it is, praise for a powerful son.  And oddly enough it makes me trust her more.  So we settle in to talk of him, of the spell he cast, and of our future.  She asks me who she should seek out, who should we bond in.  I offer up what qualities I know Hadrian favors as well as what occupations we would like to gain.  And I leave it in her capable hands.


End file.
